Alpha and Omega New Friends
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: In this story the Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and the rest of their pack make new friends in humans and some new wolf friends,  The wolf's Heather, Shawn, Jasmine, and Jeff are my OC's  So what fun awaits? Find out in this story.
1. The New Wolf and Her Family

Alpha and Omega: New Friends

In this story, the wolf's Shawn Heather, Jasmine, and Jeff are my OC's, but anyone with new ideas for new wolf names too, sent me the names in your reviews, ok?

This it's my first Alpha and Omega story, I've didn't see the movie for a while now, ok so please forgive me, if I'd mess up a lot on this story, ok?" "Email me what you think of it so, ok?"

"Plus I am doing one with Green Day as my friends, plus show more people I'll add to this, like NASCAR drivers that love wolves and even WWE Starts in this story too, ok?"

Chapter One: The New Wolf and her Family.

The story takes place, in the beautiful country of Canada, as Humphrey was playing in the snow, and Kate came walking up to him, "Humphrey, where are you?" Humphrey looks and sees Kate waling by, as he jump from behind a tree, "Got you now!" Kate turns around and looks at Humphrey, as she ducks saying, "I don't think so Humphrey, now I'm off to go hunting, and were you like to come with me to help out?" Humphrey smiles at Kate, "I'll love too, but I'm not very good at hunting, and I'll just stay here, OK?" Kate was giggling at Humphrey, as Lilly walks up to the both of them, ""hey, let's get a move on, the packs waiting for us Kate." Kate looks at Humphrey and smiles, "Well, I'll see you later Humphrey." As Kate and Lilly were both about to go join their pack, they hear a sound, Humphrey was like, "Where's it coming from, I'll go and see, ok?" Kate and Lilly both smile, "We'll come with you Humphrey, Ok?" Humphrey smiles at the both of them, "Ok, let's go, and find where the sound came from." After the three wolves walked for about ten minutes, they all see a group of humans, "Humans, what are they doing here?" Kate sees a human see three steps to the left of Lilly, singing a little song piece, "I text a postcard sent to you did it go through? Sending all my love to you, you are the moonlight of my life every night Giving all my love to you My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles till I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire I'm sending all my love to you With every breath that I'm worth here on Earth I'm sending all my love to you So if you dare to second guess you can rest assured That all my love's all for you My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles till I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire I'm sending all my love to you My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles til I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire Did I ever make it through?" After that more humans came to the one singing, "Ready to sing get to know your enemy Juan" I was like, "Yes!" than we got on stage, as the man with a mic says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, here's Green Day!" as we started at played Humphrey was liked, "What are they doing?" The band started to play, when the drummer started his banging, as I'd started the guitar playing than we all started to played our guitar, as Billie and I'd both started to sing, "Do you know the enemy Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy Violence is an energy Against the enemy Violence is an energy Bringing on the fury The choir infantry Revolt against the honor to obey  
Overthrow the effigy The vast majority Burning down the foreman of control Silence is the enemy Against your urgency So rally up the demons of your soul Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy The insurgency will rise When the bloods been sacrificed Don't be blinded by the lies In your eyes Violence is an energy From here to eternity Violence is an energy Silence is the enemy So gimme gimme revolution Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy Overthrow the effigy The vast majority Burning down the foreman of control Silence is the enemy Against your urgency So rally up the demons of your soul!" After the song, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey see a bucket with a sing saying, "Saved the wolf foundation, people were placing money into it, as the three wolves see me saying, "Thanks, for donating money to our save the wolf foundation, "We've rising over a total of $230,000.00 to kept the wolves here in this beautiful country of Canada safe from poachers, now for the next song, 21 guns." Kate sees her parents walking up with the rest of the pack, "Kate, Lilly, what are you two doing here with Hum," Before Kate's parents could finish her parents and the rest of their pack see me and my friends singing, "Do you know what's worth fighting for When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins! One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I! When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins! One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I! Did you try to live on your own When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone!" Than fireworks started to rain down on us at the wolves were all looking at it like, what were we up to, than we started to sing again, "When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something inside this heart has died You're in ruins! One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I! After the song was finish, Kate looks at her parents, than she sees a wolf pup looking at me as I'd pick her up and say to the people in the stands, "This wolf, lost her parents to poachers, her names Heather, so I'd took her in, and now she's doing find now, I'm her dad now, and I'll raise her and I'll later on after she's old enough release her back into the forest to live among other wolves." Everyone in the stands, stood up and cheer for the news and place more money into the saved the wolves foundation bucket, as Green Day and I say, "Thanks for coming, good night, and drive home safety, Kate watches as I'd sat on a log holding Heather, "Well Heather, let's go home." Heather yawn in my arms, "Yes, I'm tired daddy, let's go home please can I sleep on your head?" I'd smiled at her, "OK!" we all walked to the logged house we made together, as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Tony, Eve, and Winston were all walking up to the log house and see me walking out with my friends, as we all got together our brand gear and stated to played another song together, "Raise your hands now to testify Your confession will be crucified You're a sacrificial suicide Like a dog that's been sodomized (Stand up) All the white boys (Sit down) And the black girls (Stand up) You're the soldiers (Sit down) Of the new world Put your faith in a miracle And it's non-denominational Join the choir we'll be singing In the church of wishful thinking A fire burns today Of blasphemy and genocide The sirens of decay Will infiltrate the faith fanatics Oh bless me lord for I have sinned It's been a lifetime since I last confessed I threw my crutches in "the river Of a shadow of doubt" And I'll be dressed up in my Sunday best Say a prayer for the family Drop a coin for humanity Ain't this uniform so flattering? I never asked you a god damned thing A fire burns today Of blasphemy and genocide The sirens of decay Will infiltrate the faith fanatics Don't test me Second guess me Protest me You will disappear I want to know who's allowed to breed All the dogs who never learn to read Missionary politicians And the gods of the new religion A fire burns today

Of blasphemy and genocide the sirens of decay will infiltrate the inside YEAH!" Than we are seer the wolves all looking at us, as I say, "Hello there, can we help you?" The wolves all looked at me, as Tony, Eve, and Lilly were all looking at me, "Do you like wolves or something?" I looked at them and say, "Yes I do, and now we're off to bed, but you all can join us for the night, we've got enough food to feed you all for the night, Ok?" Humphrey looks at me, smiling at Kate, "Yes, we're loved to spend the night, with you and your friend's thanks." After everyone gotten inside the log house, Kate and Humphrey watches, as I'd picked up Heather, and sat on the couch with her in my arms watching a little TV, Kate looks at her parents smiling, "He's really nice with her, maybe we can become friends with these humans." Humphrey sees Heather yawning in my arms, as I'd turned the TV off and smiled looking at her yawning, "OK Heather, time for the both of us, to get some sleep, ok?" Heather looks at me, yawning a little more in my arms, "Ok, dad, I love you." Than I'd kiss Heather on the forehead smiling at her, "I love you too, Heather." After everyone went to bed, the wolves all went to sleep too, in the front room, resting up for the new day that awaits them.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Heather's First Snowball Fight!

Some fun happens when Heather, Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey play together in the snow!


	2. Heather's First Snowball Fight

Chapter Two: Heather's First Snowball Fight

Its morning in Canada, as Heather awakes from her nice night sleep, and she looks out the window to see it has snow during the night, "Dad! Wake up, it snow last night, please can we played in the snow together?" I'd open my eyes and see Heather smiling at me nodding her head towards the window, I'd turned my head towards the window, looking at the snow cover area, and I'd looked at Heather smiling at her, "Ok! I'll go get you some breakfast first, than after that, we'll go and play in the snow together, ok?" Heather smiles at me, running towards the front room, where Humphrey wakes up, and sees Heather running towards him, "Morning, what's your name?" Humphrey looks at the little wolf, "Names Humphrey, that's Kate, my love, her parents, Lilly, and the rest of our pack." Kate awakes to see Humphrey talking with Heather, "So Heather, what's with your little smile this morning?" Heather looks at Humphrey and giggles, "It snow last night, I'm hoping to play in the snow with Juan, and maybe also with your pack." Humphrey sees Kate looking at him, "Morning my love, so your names Heather, my names Kate." Lilly wakes up, along with the rest of their pack, as Green Day and I'd walked into the front room, "Morning everyone." I'd walked into the kitchen with Green Day and started making breakfast, after ten minutes has passed, "OK! Breakfast everyone." Everyone walks into the dinning room, as the food was place on the floor for Heather and our special guesses, "Eat up, after breakfast, we'll go outside, and play in the snow Heather." After ten, or twenty minutes, "Oh! That's good, what is it?" I'd looked at Humphrey laughing, "Eggs, bacon, ham, turkey, pork, and a little short rib, good huh?" Kate smiles at me, "Good? It's amazing." Lilly walks towards me, "Anymore left?" I'd just laughed at her, "Yes! I'll get it for you all ok?" As I'd enter the kitchen, my cell phone went off playing Green Day song, (East Jesus Nowhere) I'd walked back with more plates of the wolves and Heather, as I finish places the plats on the floor for them, I'd picked up my cell phone, as I was answering the call, "Good morning Juan Conde speaking, may I who's calling?" Than a voice came on the other line, "Juan, hey it's Nick Walker, I'm hoping to see you today, ok?" I'd just laughed on the phone a little, "Ok! I'll see you later man, stay safe." After I'd hung the cell phone up, Heather looks at me, "Dad, who was that on the phone?" I'd looked at Heather and smiled at her, "Nick Walker, a friend of mines, and he's coming to see one day, so let's go get dressed and be ready to play in the snow, let's say five minutes, Ok?" After five minutes everyone was ready to play in the snow, as we all gotten outside, Humphrey picked up a snowball and hits Heather with it, "I'd got you good!" Heather starts to cry, Kate looks at Humphrey with anger eyes, "Humphrey, she's just a little kid." Humphrey walks up to Heather, "Heather, I'm sorry and," Just as Humphrey was trying to said sorry, to Heather, "POW!" Heather laughs out loud, "Now, who got who now, huh Humphrey?" Heather runs to a little snow bank, hides behind it, as Humphrey sees Kate laughing at him, "Man! You've should have seen the look on your face, when she got you good Humphrey." Humphrey turns to see Heather and I'd smiling at him, as we both were saying to him out loud, "Eat snowball, Humphrey." As Heather and I'd started to throw snowballs at Humphrey, Lilly Kate, and Eve all started to throw snowballs at Humphrey too for a lot of fun, "HA! This is fun, huh Humphrey?" After almost an hour of the best fun with my new friends, Green Day walked out of the log house, and looked at me, "Ok! Juan, we're off for our next world tour, so see you maybe in a few months, ok?" I'd walked up to the band and shook hands with them, "Ok! See you in a few months, be safe now, and have fun on the tour you guys." After the band left, a snowmobile drives up, as a man got off of the snowmobile, took his hamlet off, and looked at me smiling at me, "Well! If it isn't, my good old friend Juan, what's up man, and who's this?" Nick was looking at Heather, as she was growling at me a little bit out of fear, " That's Heather, the little wolf pup I'd told you about, in the e-mail I'd sent you a few weeks back man, about her losing her parents, and that I've been raising her ever since." Nick walks towards the little cute Heather, placing a hand on the ground, and smiling at her, "I won't hurt you, I'd promise, and I like wolves, too." Heather licks Nick's hand and smiles at him, "What are you doing, here in Canada, anyway?" Cena laughs at Heather, "I'm on the way to the Football game up in Toronto." I'd looked at Nick and smiled at him, "sees you man, let's hope your team wins. Nick laughs, "Ok, I'm off now, see you again one day Juan, and bye little Heather." Heather yawns a little, "Dad, I'm tired, can I go into the house, and rest for awhile?" I'd picked up Heather and smiled at her, "Ok, let's go inside, and I'll fix you some of that herb tea you like, Ok?" Heather smiles at me, "Yes! Thanks dad, you're the best." After the snowball fight, we're all inside the log house, just as I'd started to make the herb tea for everyone, as Humphrey looks at me, "Oh! By the way, what's in this herb tea, by the way?" I'd looked at Humphrey smiling at him, "Well first I'd put slices of mango, mango peels, berries, the juices and zests of lemons, limes, oranges, grapefruit, some honey, maple syrup, slices and peels of peaches, pears, apples, and ten grapes, seeds and all, like it?" Humphrey looks at me, as he drinks so more of the tea mixture, "Yes! It really heals us?" I'd looked at him laughing a little, "Yes! It is use to heal your body, after a long time of playing outside, when you've got a fever, and a lot more." Heather walks towards Kate, "So Kate, how're you doing as Humphrey's lover?" Kate looks at Humphrey, than back to Heather smiling at her, "Fine, just wish he'll go hunting with me, sometimes it's always like, he's busy with something, or he's just a little no I mean a lot," Than Heather says, "Lazy, right he's always lazy?" Kate smiles at Heather, "Yes, he's always being lazy, instead of hunting with me, But how do I'd get him to hunt with me some, I'm always getting into tough vines, and needed a little help, but it's not there for me." Heather looks at her and smiles at her, "Maybe you can tell him this, if he doesn't help you hunt for food, he doesn't get to sleep with you, or he doesn't eat, so that means that he can just go, and get his own food?" Humphrey hears Kate laughing from what Heather told her, as she smiles at him, "Oh love, you'd heard that?" Humphrey nods his head looking at Kate, "Ok, I'll help you with the hunting, for now on, and I promise to always help with the hunting love." Kate sees Lilly laughing, "That's one way, to break a wolf's pride, and that's going to make him go crazy." Everyone sees \clean up the house, as I'd looked at the wolves smiling at them, "Ok, what's that the best snowball fight, you've even had in your life, huh Heather?" Kate hears a noise, as she turns her head, and she was looking at me, "There's someone out here, I'll go, and see who's there, Ok?" As Kate walks out the door, Humphrey joins her, "Wait for me Kate, I'll go with you Kate, and I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt, Ok?" Kate looks at Humphrey with a little grin on her face, "Well than, let's go, and find where that noise, came from, Ok?" Kate and Humphrey walked towards the place of the noise, when they walked past the trees than lead to the lake, where alongside the lake was a wolf pup, and she was hurt, "Humphrey, go get help, now." Kate walks over to the hurt wolf pup, "Don't worried, "Helps on the way." The wolf pup looks at Kate, "Thanks, I've been shot and wounded by poachers." A tear starts to fall down the hurt wolf pups face, as I'd came running with the pack, and a first aid kit, as the hurt wolf sees Kate yelling to me, "Over here Juan, she's hurt, and needs help." I'd got next to Kate and place a bag next to her, "Ok, I'll need your help Kate, please hand me the cream, Herb cream 23XX." Kate hands me the cream, as I put some in my hands, started to rub my hands together, as I'd started to rub the back of the hurt wolf pups, making sure to get the place of the bullet wound, as she looks at me, "Why are you helping a hurt wolf pup, I'd thought all humans were evil towards wolf, like me, and yet you're helping me." Kate smiles, looking at the hurt wolf, "This is Juan, he loves wolves, and started a saved the wolf foundation with other humans, that all love wolves, too." After place the cream on the sore spot, I'd looked at Kate, "Hand me the med wrap, Super Herb Express tape?" After Kate hands me the tape, I'd looked at the hurt wolf, "This tape is safe, don't worry about this thing, it'll come right off easily, ok?" The hurt wolf looks at me smiling, "Thanks, my names Jasmine, I've been walking for awhile, till I was shot, and I was looking for a new pack to live with." I'd place a hand of her cheeks and smiled at her, "You'll come and stay with Heather and me, and you'll be back on your feet in no time, Ok?"Jasmine looks at me smiling, "Thanks, Juan." After Humphrey help Kate carry Jasmine to the log house, place her on the couch, Jasmine looks around the log house, and sees a little wolf pup looking at her, "Hi there, my names Heather, and what's your name?" Jasmine looks at Heather, "My names Jasmine, I was hurt by poachers, and this man saved me." Heather smiles at Jasmine, "You mean, that my dad saved you." She looks at Heather, with a shock look on her face, "He's your dad?" Heather smiles again at Jasmine, as I was brought some herb tea to Jasmine, "Yes, after poachers shot my parents, they ran with me for awhile, as they ran into him, found out that he loves wolves a lot, and told him to raise me as his own, as they're too badly wounded for Juan to help them, but I have a great dad," After that was done, I'd looked at everyone, and even Jasmine, "OK, let's all get some more sleep now, and we'll see what we can do to help you some more, ok Jasmine?" Everyone went to sleep that night, as jasmine was wondering to herself, why were a human even help, a hurt wolf like herself, and what if human and wolves could live along each other.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Christmas Is Coming.

The Wolves all, leaned about Christmas, and the true meaning of Christmas.


	3. Christmas Is Coming

Chapter Three: Christmas Is Coming

The wolf pack were all, walking back to their home, with their newest member Jasmine, and when Kate sees Jasmine looking back at me for a moment, got next to Jasmine, "What's going through your mind, Jasmine?" Jasmine looks at Kate shaking her head a little, and looks back at her, "I've been thinking, if he can care for wolves, and maybe more of his kind can care about our kind more, too." Humphrey was walks up towards the two, and looks at both Kate and Jasmine, "Juan loves wolves a lot, so maybe he and some of his other friends, might get together sooner or later, and maybe to make an full champagne on hopes of making it illegal to hunt us wolves." Jasmine looks at Humphrey, "Well! Aren't you a smart little wolf, after all?" Back at the log house, Heather was getting a little box of lights, from the closet with me, as I'd took it from her smiling, "Ready for Christmas, Heather?" Heather was looking at me, with a huge smile on her face, "You bet, dad." I'd looked at Heather, smiling at her, "Well Heather, Christmas, is only a few days away, and we've got to get this house deck out." As Heather and I'd started to deck out our house for the holiday, Jasmine was laying down next to Kate, "Kate, what are Juan and Heather up to today, huh?" Kate looks at Jasmine, "Maybe, they're getting some of their house work done, and even maybe getting ready for the winter nights, too." Humphrey walks up towards the two female wolves, "I'm back with the pack from hunting, we've even went by the log house, to check up on Heather and Juan, and we saw them putting up some wired things on the log house." Jasmine looks at Kate, "Hey Kate, maybe we all can go looked at what, Heather and Juan are doing to the log house, and maybe see if they can use our help." Kate smiles at Jasmine, "Oh Ok, we'll go, and check on Heather and Juan." After walking for ten minutes, the pack came to the log house, and sees Heather handing me some lights, as I'd finish putting the last of the lights on the house, looking at Heather with a smile, "Ok Heather, plugged it in." Heather plugs the lights into the outlet, turning the display of lights on, as Heather turns to see, "Guys, what're you all doing here, and you like the lights?" Humphrey sees me, walking towards him, and smiling at him, "You and your pack like to stay for a few more night, and spend Christmas with us?" Kate sees Jasmine walking up towards me, "What's Christmas?" I'd just looked at Jasmine smiling, "Well, Christmas is the time of the year, where we all celebrate the birth of our king and savior, Jesus Christ and remember that he was born on this day to save us all from our sins." Kate sees Heather smiling at me, "I love this holiday, to say happy birthday to Jesus, and remember that born was the King of King." Kate looks at her parents, "Mom, Dad, can we stay for a few nights, and also to spend Christmas with our new friends?" Kate's mom and dad, both looked at me, and back to Kate, "Ok, we'll spend the Christmas Holiday with them." Kate sees me smiling at them, "OK, so you all can make you selves at home, while I'll go, and make some like sugar cookies you like Heather." Heather was smiling, looking at Kate, "He makes the best Sugar cookies, with a nice little mango cream icing, and you'll love them." After I finish barking the sugar cookies, Heather watches, as I'd place them in the fridge, and smile at her, "They'll be ready to eat in a while, ok Heather?" Heather smiles at me, "Ok dad, I'd can't wait, for your famous sugar cookies, with the mango icing." After a few hours, the cookies were ready, as I'd take them out of the fridge, and smile at Heather, "Cookies ready everyone." I'd gave everyone a couple of cookies, as Kate sniffs the cookies, ate the cookies, and looks at me smiling, "Juan, these cookies, they're so amazing." I'd looked at, how much fun she was having, with the new friends she made, and Heather looks at me, "Dad, is it time, to go to bed yet?" I'd looked at the clock, "Yes, Christmas is tomorrow." Everyone went off to bed, as the new day, was near, and with some more fun." Heather wakes up yawning, looking at me, and realizing that it is Christmas, she licks my cheeks, "Dad, it's Christmas, wake up." I'd woke up, to see Heather looking at me, and she was smiling at me, as I rub her face with my hands, looking at her, "Morning Heather, Marry Christmas, and let we go and wake the others up." Kate, Jasmine, Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate's parents all woke up, as they see me walking into the room, with Heather in my arms, "Marry Christmas everyone, but also Happy Birthday Jesus." After we had a good breakfast, I'd hand a few gifts to Jasmine, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Kate's parents, and Heather, as they all open their gifts up, "Wow! It's the new wolf ball toy, I always wanted one dad, thanks." Kate opens her gift, to see, "What's this?" I'd looked at Kate, smiling at her, "It's a new photo of the new room, I'd made with my friends, and now you and your pack can live here, whenever you want to come for a visit, or just to spend time with us, like it?" Kate sees me pointing to the new room, as the pack walks into the room, to see a big room, with space for almost two to four wolf packs, "WOW! Juan, it's amazing, it's for us?" I'd looked at the new friends of ours and smiling at them, "Yes, welcome to your new home away from home." After the day went by, Kate sees Humphrey was fast asleep, in the new bedroom, made for their pack, and Jasmine was sleeping as well was the rest of their pack, so Kate went to bed, as Heather and I were both in bed too for the night.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: A New Year A New Beginning


	4. A New Year A New Beginning

Chapter Four: A New Year A New Beginning

It was now New Years Eve, as the wolf pack sees Heather waiting by the front door, Kate sees jasmine walked towards Heather, "Where's Juan, Heather?" Heather looks at Jasmine, "He'd left a few hours ago, to go shopping for tonight, and tonight's the New Years Eve ball drop in Times Square, New York on the TV tonight." Kate looks at Heather, "What's New Years?" Before Heather could answer Kate's question, "Well, New Years Eve, is when the last day of the old year is spend with friends, as you and your friends welcome in the new year, out with the old and in with the new." Kate sees me, getting the front room ready for the New Years Eve party, Heather looks at Jasmine, Kate, and Humphrey, "We're having a New Years Eve party, were you guys, like to come to the party, and watch the ball drop?" Kate looks at her parents, "Mom, Dad, can we," That her parents smile, looking at their daughter, "So, we always wanted, to go to a New Years Eve party, and it'll be lots of fun." Heather taps Kate's leg, "TAG! You're it." Heather runs outside, as Kate sees Humphrey, Lilly, and Jasmine running from her, "RUN! She's it." Kate runs out the door, than started to chase everyone, and tags Humphrey, "Now you're it, my love." Humphrey chases Lilly and Jasmine, as Heather was running the other way; as runs into another wolf, "Hey, what's the big idea, running into me like that, and what's your problem?" "Oh, why aren't you, a little cute wolf pup." Heather looks at the new wolf, standing in front of her, "My names Heather, what's your name?" The wolf looks at Heather, "The names Shawn, I'm looking for new wolf pack family, I'd lost my parents, they're killed by poachers, and I'm looking for new home." Heather smiles, looking at Shawn, "Well, maybe you'll like to come with me, to the log house, and meet my dad." Shawn smiles, "Yes please, I hope there's, some good food, because I haven't eaten in a few days." After Kate, Jasmine, Lilly, and Humphrey stop their game of tag, "Hey, where's Heather?" They all see Heather walking, with a new wolf pup walking next to her, "Heather, who's this wolf pup?" Heather looks back at Shawn, "That's Shawn, he also lost his family to poachers." Kate walks up to Shawn, "Well, come with us little one, Ok?" Heather smiles at Shawn, as everyone walked up to the log house, as everyone enter the house, Shawn sees a human cooking food, as Heather walks up to me, "Dad, there's someone here, I'll like for you to meet." Shawn sees me looking at him, as he was looking back at Heather, "he's your dad, but he's a human." Heather looks at Shawn, with a smile on her face, "Yes, but he loves wolves, he took me in, after poachers killed my family, and now we're a family." After Heather told Shawn that, Shawn sees me walked up to him, and place a plate of food for him, "Here you go little guy, try this, and I bet you'll like it." Shawn sniffs the plate, looking at me, and he starts to eat the food, "Oh, it's so good, I haven't eaten food like this, in the last couple of days." After Shawn finish the plate, I'd pick him and the plate up, as I was smiling at him, "you like to stay here, with Heather and me." Shawn smiles, "Yes, that's a great idea, plus I loved the food you made me." Everyone went to rest for awhile, as I was making the front room nice, for the New Years Eve party, when there was a knock on the door, I walk to the front door, and open it to see, "Hey Mon, what's going on today Juan, long time no see, and how're you doing man?" I'd just laughed a little, "Kofi my man, come on in, and were you like a drink?" Kofi walks into the house, looking around the place, and sees two little wolf sleeping together on the kitchen table, "So Juan, how's Heather doing?" I looked at her little sleeping body, "She's doing better man, she found this little guy, walking by the lake, poor guy lost his family to poachers, he also hasn't even eaten in days, plus his names Shawn, I'd fed him some food, and now he's living here with Heather and me." Kofi smiles at me, "When Juan, I'd just stop by, to give you this gift for Heather, and maybe she can share it with Shawn too, ok? I'd smile at Kofi, as he walked out of the door smiling back, "Happy New Years, take care." After I walked back in the kitchen, Heather sees me holding a box, "It's that for me Juan?" I place it on the table, looking at Heather, and I smile at her, "Heather, this gift is for both you, and Shawn, Ok?" Heather sees Shawn was looking at her, "Heather, I'd just had this strange dream, now I remember you Heather and that you're my long lost sister." Heather looks at Shawn, "But Shawn, how can I be your sister?" Shawn looks at her, 'We're both young, the poachers took me away from you, after killing our parents, a long time later has pass, when I escape the poachers headquarters, where I was force to live by myself, and that's when I'd ran into you sis." Heather close her eyes, having a flash back, and sees her and Shawn playing together, "Tag, you it sis, can't get me." Heather runs after Shawn and tags him on the back, and starts to laugh at him, Now you're it, bro." Heather opens her eyes, looking at Shawn, and starts to cry, as Kate, Lilly, Jasmine, Humphrey, and the rest of their pack walked into the kitchen, "What's going on, Juan?" I look at Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Jasmine, and the rest of their pack, "Well, Heather just found out that, Shawn's her long lost brother, and she's Shawn's long lost sister." After everyone heard the news, "I'd walked into the front room, turning on the TV, to the New Years Eve show, as the clock reads 11:55, I'd turn my head looking at everyone, "Well, you're ready for the New Years, the ball gets ready to drop, in five minutes." I'd pour a little bit of the fake grape wine into bowls, so everyone can have something to drink, at midnight "Drink it, at midnight, ok?" I'd had a cop of the wine too as I smile at my new friends, "It's fake wine, but taste so good, now come on." As the last minute of the old year hit, everyone sat in front of the TV, as we all started to watch the ball drop, than as the last ten second came on, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Than fireworks shot off at Times Square, as we all yelled together, "Happy New Years!" Kate and Humphrey kiss, as Jasmine looks at me, "Thanks Juan, for saving my life." I'd just smile at her, "Well, maybe you'll love to be friends with me, huh?" Jasmine looks at me, "I'd just smile at her, "No problem." Just than s noise came, as a paw was hitting the front door, Jasmine sees Kate open the door, than Jasmine was in tears, "Jeff, you're alive?" Jeff walks into the house, and sees her, "Yes, I was taking by the poacher, I'd escape from their camp, and I was searching for you love." As Jeff walks towards me, "I'd just heard you, saved her life, why were a human save her?" I'd smile at Jeff, "I'm a human that loves wolves. That's why?" Jeff looks at everyone, "Can Jasmine and I, both join your pack?" Jasmine sees Kate walked up, smile at her and Jeff, "Yes, you may join the pack, welcome home." After that, Jeff walks towards the little wolf pups, "So, how is it, having a human as a dad?" The two pups, smiled at Jeff, "It's great." Jeff kisses Jasmine, right on the lips, and smile at her, "Now, let's start this New Years, by spend so time, alone love." Everyone went off to bed, as I'd tucked Heather and Shawn into their little bed, "Good night Heather, good night, Shawn, and sweet dreams." The two smiled at me, "Good night dad, see you in the morning, and sweet dreams to you to." I went to bed, as the new years, was going to bring some more news.

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: New Friends And New Love.

One day, a new pack comes to the plains, looking for a fight, what'll happen after the pack leader, falls for Juan, will this bring a end to the relationships between Juan and all of his friends, found out in the next chapter.


	5. New Friends and New Love

Chapter Five: New Friends And New Love.

It's early in the morning, as Heather awakes from her sleep, and sees me still fast asleep, "Oh dad, you're always, easy to wake up." Heather crawls towards her dad's face, and licks him on the nose, "he, that tickers." Heather does it again, s I'd woke up to see her licking my nose, "Morning Heather, I'm up, let's go watch some TV, ok?" Heather walks down the stairs, as Kate walks into the house, "Good morning, how's your brother doing?" Heather smiles, looking at Kate, "He's fine, just went to the front room, and he's waiting to watch TV with Juan and I." Jasmine, Jeff, Lilly, and Humphrey all walked into the house, as I'd came down the stairs, "Oh, morning everyone, how's everyone doing today?" The pack looks at me, as Kate looks at me, "Good, how're you doing Juan?" I'd yawn a little, looking back at Kate, "just fine, we're going to watch some TV, and were you all like to join us?" Kate smiles at me, "Yes, we're looking to kick back a little, and just rest for awhile." As we're all watching TV, another pack of wolves were marching into the area, as the leader of this pack stops and looks at her subjects, "I smell, another pack around here, but where?" The female wolf looks at her pack, "We're keep on marching, find this other pack, and see what happens than, ok?" The pack all nodded their heads, and kept on marching into the area, meanwhile back at the house, Jasmine and Jeff were talking, "So Jasmine, maybe you'll like to on a date, huh Jasmine?" Jasmine smiles at Jeff, "So, tonight Jeff, and I love you." That night, Jasmine abd Jeff both went on their date, As I was sitting on the couch holding Heather and Shawn in my hands, at the lake, "Jasmine, I really miss you, I was wondering, if I'll ever see you again, and we're back together." Just than pack of wolves walked into the area and sees he two wolves kissing, "Well, what do we have here." Jasmine looks and sees, "Angel! Sister, you're alive, I really miss you, and I like for you to meet Jeff." Jeff looks at Jasmine, than back at Angel, as Angel looks back at her sister, "Yes! I'm alive, but I'm here to fight for this area." jasmine looks at her sister, "We're not the leader of the pack we're in, the leader are at the log house." Angel walks over to the two couple, "Than go get them sis, so we'll fight them, ok?" Jasmine looks at her sis, "Get them yourself." just than I'd seen Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and their pack run off, due to their séances, than they all see another wolf pack, "Who're you?" Angel looks at the other pack, "I'm Angel, sister to Jasmine." Jasmine looks at her family, "Leave, she's looking to fight, and take this land area over." Kate sees some of the wolves from Angel's pack running towards the log house, "Humphrey, go warn Juan and his kids, now!" Angel charges Kate, and the others with her pack, as their fight begins, Jasmine locks eyes with her sister, "Angel, please stop, we can live together, please don't do this sis?" Angel crawls Jasmine's face, "Shut up, you're die, I wanted to do this all along, that's killed you sis." Meanwhile at the log house, the two wolves from the Angel's pack, looked through the window at the wolf pups and I, watching TV together, as I'd gave them their milk through a bottle, as they heard the little ones talking to me, "Thanks dad, we love you." Than I smiled at my little wolf pups, "I love you to kids, now off to bed, and sweet dreams." The wolves all looked at each other, and sees a human and wolf pups watching TV together, "What's this, a human's being a dad, to these little wolf pups, but why?" Humphrey looks at the other wolves, "He's a human, that loves wolves a lot, and he's raising them after poachers killed their family." The wolves of Angel's pack looked at Humphrey, "We've got to stop Angel from killing your pack, and show her this nice human." Humphrey looks at the new wolves, "Come, we'll go this way, it's faster, ok?" They've ran trough the shortcut, as they've gotten to the fight, as Kate and Angel were fighting, "STOP!" Angel claws Kate in the face, biting her in the throat area, as Humphrey ran up to Kate, "No, Kate my love, I'm coming." Humphrey pushes Angel to the ground, as Angel's looking at the two wolves, who've been order to killed the pups and I, "Angel, you've got to come, and see this now." Humphrey sat next to his lover's side crying, "Kate, don't die, please Kate?" Angel sees the two wolves from her own pack looking at her, "There's a human, being daddy to two little pups, and he loves wolves." Jasmine looks at er sister, as blood ran down her face, "He even saved me, plus he saved those two pups, after poachers killed their family." Humphrey looks at Jasmine, "Jasmine, please get Juan, Kate's not doing so good." Jasmine looks at Humphrey, "I can't, I can barely stand right now, you needed to get him." Humphrey ran towards the log house, after entering the house, he ran up the stairs to my room, "Juan, you're in here?" Humphrey sees me, sleeping in the bed, as he'd jumps onto the bed, landing on me, waking me up, "What the hell! Humphrey, you scare me, what's why, and why are you out of breath?" Humphrey looks at me, "Kate Jasmine, hurt in fight with new pack, led by Jasmine's sister Angel." I'd looked at Humphrey, "Humphrey, please stay here, and look after Heather and Shawn foe me, Ok?" Humphrey smiles at me, "Ok, please saved them, Juan." I ran off, to the garage, hopping into my snowmobile, racing to the area of the fight, Angel sees a snowmobile stopping next to the two hurt wolves, as a human gets off with a bag, "Jasmine, Kate, I'm here now, and you're all in good hands, Ok?" After fifteen minutes, they're back on their feet again, as Kate looks at me, "Where's Humphrey?" I'd looked at Kate, "He's watching the little wolf pups for me, Ok?" Angel walks towards me, "So, the stories of a human raising wolf pups are true, well I'm impress, and I like that." Angel looks at Jasmine, "Sis, I'm sorry, please forgive me, and I want to be sis with you again, Ok?" Jasmine rubs her head on Angel's head, "Yes, welcome home sis, and we're all going to be one big happy pack." After getting back to the house, everyone went off to bed, but Angel looks at Jasmine, "Sis, I'm in love with the human, what should I do?" Jasmine looks at her sis, smiling at her, and laughs a little, "Go, show him how much you love him, and be happy." As I was getting ready for bed again, I saw Angel enter the room, looking at me, "Juan can I talk to you?" I'd got on the bed, looked at Angel, and smiles at her, "Ok, what's," Just than Angel jumps onto the bed , as she started kissing me, and moaning happily, "Juan, I love you, and I want to be your love, Ok?" I'd looked, into Angel's sexy blue eyes, and smile at her, as I'd started to kiss her too, throwing the covers over the both of us, laughing together, as I'd hugged her close to me, "Kiss me, my love." The night went on, as Angel and I, started to have a little fun in the bed, the new day was to bring more fun and big news.

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: Green Day Returns

Green Day returns from their world tour, to visit Juan, and to catch up on what's been going on lately.


	6. Green Day Returns

Chapter Six: Green Day Returns

The phone was ringing, as I'd pick the phone up, looking at the time, and it was only 5:30 in the morning, "Good morning, Juan Conde here, may I ask who's calling? A voice came on the other line, "Juan, its Nick Walker man, Green Day's coming back to Canada, to see you again, and even your kids, ok bye." After I'd hung the phone up, Heather and Shawn both walked into the room, looking at me, "Daddy, who was that, on the phone?" Angel sees me looking at the two, "My friend Nick, he says that, Green Day's going to stop for a visit here, on their way home from their world tour." Heather smiles, looking her brother, "Bro, you'll love these guys, they're really good at rocking out, and they like wolves too." Heather and Shawn, both see me hugging Angel, I kissed her on the cheeks, as Heather and Shawn were looking at each other, "YUCK!" I'd laugh looking at Heather and Shawn, "Now kids, we might become a couple, making her your new mother." The little wolf pups, looked at me, and looked at Angel, "You mean, we'll be a real family?" Angel looks at the little pups, "Now kids, don't worry about it, I always wanted to be a mother." Heather and Shawn both looked at, Angel and I, with smiles on their faces, "Mom, we're finally going to have a mother again." After Heather and Shawn met Angel, their new mother, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Jasmine, all walked into the room, looking at both Angel and I, "So, what's this, Angel and Juan are going to become a couple?" I'd looked at everyone in the room, "Yes! Angel and I, are going to be a couple." Jasmine looks at her sister, "I'm happy for you, sis.' Angel smiles, looking at her sister, jumping out of the bed, and rubs her head against her sister's head, "Thanks sis, I'm also happy for you and Jeff, you two are going to make a great couple too." Than there was a knock at the door, as I'd got up, looking at everyone. "The guys are here." I'd walked down the stairs, opening the door, to see the guys, "Well, if it isn't, Green Day, how was the tour?" The band walks into the house, sitting on the couch, as I'd sat on the sofa, and looking at me, "Hard, long, and fun." The guys sees Heather walking into the room, with another wolf pup next to her, "Hey guys, I'll like for you to meet, my brother Shawn." Shawn looks at the band, with a nervous looked on his face, the guys all smiling, "Don't be scare little, we won't hurt you, and we like to be friends." Shawn walks up to the band, as they picked him up, placing him on the couch, "See, we're hoping to be friends." Shawn lays his head, on the leg of the drummer, and smiles at the guys, "Thanks guys, I'm happy to make new friends." Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Jasmine, Jeff, and Angle walked into the front room, with the rest of both their packs, "Hey there, how are you doing?" The band looked and sees, "More wolves, wow Juan, you must be popular with the wolves." Angel got onto the sofa, and kisses me on the cheeks, and the guys were looking at me with shocking faces, "Juan, you have a girlfriend, and it's a wolf." I'd looked at the guys, "Yes guys, meet Angel, Jasmine's sister, Angel and her pack came into this area to fight Kate and her pack, but somehow they became out friends, and Angel fell in love with me." Angel kisses me again, on the lip, "Juan, I love you, and I'm happy we're together." After Angel smiles at me, I'd kiss her on the lip too, "I love you too, my love." The guys got up, looking at Angel, and I with smiles on their faces, "Well, we'll go home, back to the USA, bye Juan, and we give you and Angel our blessings." After the gang left, Angel walks towards me, "Love, you're friends are nice, and they're friendly." After the door opens again, Green Day walks back in to the front room, and looked at me, "Hey Juan, while on the world tour of ours, we've got new supporters, for you Saved the Wolf Foundation, and they're here now, to meet you." I'd looked and in walks, "Big Time Rush, you're fans of wolves, too?" the new supporters, all looked at me, and smiled looking at all of the wolves, in the front room, "Yes, we're from Minnesota, we've got this NHL hockey team called, the Minnesota Wild, and they're name after wolves, sweet." The band looks at the wolves, "We're Big Time Rush, I'm Logan, this is James, Carlos, and Kendall." The Wolfs all, were smiling at BTR, "Thanks, I'm Kate, this is my love, Humphrey, Lilly, my parents, Jasmine, Jeff, Juan's kids, Heather and Shawn, and Juan's love, Angel." BTR looked at me, "Wow man, you're a true rock on hard-core, Wolf lover, and we've think it's awesome." Everyone sat at the table, for a little dinner, as Humphrey was sitting outside, looking at Kate playing with Heather and Shawn, as Lilly walks up, "She's lucky to have you, as her mate Humphrey, I'm just happy for the two of you." Humphrey looks at Lilly, "Hey Lilly, thanks for telling me that, and I'm lucky to have her in my life." After Kate sees Humphrey and Lilly, both talking, "OUCH" Kate looks and, "Heather, Shawn, where are you two?" Kate sees Lilly and Humphrey walked towards her, as Lilly looks at Kate, "What's wrong, Kate?" Kate looks back, at Lilly, after looking around for the two wolf pups, "Heather, Shawn, they're nowhere to be seen, but," Just then, cries for help, "HELP!" Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly run to where the cries came from, "Poachers, they've gotten the pups, get the others, now you two." Humphrey runs after the poacher'/s truck, as Big Time Rush and Green Day left for home, I was cleaning up the house, when Kate and Lilly run into the house, "Juan! We've got trouble." I'd looked at the two, What's wrong?" Lilly was looking at me, "Poachers, caught Heather, Shawn, Humphrey's tracking their truck back to the base, and he's going to needed our help." I'd just sat on the couch, looking at Kate and Lilly, with fear and tears in my eyes, looking at Angel, "Ok, I'm going to go with you all, and," Kate places a paw on my leg, "No Juan, you'll stay here, we'll go help Humphrey, the poachers can't stop two packs of wolves, both working together, and I promise we'll find them, and bring them back here, Ok Juan?" I'd looked at Kate with a smile on my face, "Thanks Kate, now go get them back, and saved them and Humphrey too, I'll wait here." After the two wolf packs, left to go help out Humphrey, and to saved the wolf pups, I was sitting on the couch crying, "Please GOD, let everyone get home safety, and guide them safety on their mission?"

How will the two wolf packs, help Humphrey save Heather, Shawn, and survive the poachers, find out in the next chapter

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: Into The Poacher's Camp.

The two packs are ready, to go saved the kids, but will they survive?


	7. Into The Poacher's Camp

Chapter Seven: Into The Poacher's Camp.

The two packs gotten, to the outskirts of the poacher's camp, Kate, Lilly, Jasmine, Jeff, and Angel see Humphrey waling up to them, "Good, you're all here, and," He sees Juan's not there, "Where's Juan" Kate looks at her love, "He's at home, we've wanted him to stay safe, if these poachers have guns, they'll shot him too, Ok love?" Humphrey nods his head, "Ok, we're going to need a plan, so," Just than a voice came, "A plan huh, I'd got one." Kate turns to see, "Who are you?" the figure walk forward, looking at Kate, as everyone else sees it looking at Kate, "The names Hawk, I'm a Russian wolf from Russia, and I'd see you need help, no?" Kate looks at Hawk, "Yes, we're trying to get Juan's kids back from these poachers." Hawk smiles at her, "Ok, I'll help." Hawk looks at everyone, "Ok, I'd know this place left and right, so fallow my orders, and we'll be out of here fast, no" Hawk walks to fence, "Ok, this way, watch your step." Kate sees Hawk dodging from spotlights, "Get down, these spotlights, will make it easier for these guys to kill you." Just how they got my family in Russia." Hawk looks back at Kate, "Why, do you want to save these little wolf pups, and who is their dad, huh?" Kate looks at Hawk, "Juan's a human, that loves wolves, he's be raising Heather since her family die from poachers, Heather met her long lost brother Shawn, so Juan's now caring for the both of them, and I was playing with them in the snow, when poachers caught them" Hawk looks at Kate, "Ok, we're going to be near, the entrance to the main camp site, so we're go left of it, and make it to the second part of the camp, where it just be a ten minute walk to the main base, Ok?" Kate looks at Hawk, "Wow Hawk, it's like you're a true camp wolf." Meanwhile, I was sitting in my bed, trying to get some rest, "How can I sleep, when my kids are in danger, and my friends are all in danger, too." I'd looked at a photo of Heather and Shawn, and I was wondering about them, "Please be safe, I miss you." I'd got out of bed, walked downstairs towards the kitchen, and gotten a drink of coffee, as the TV was left on, "Breaking news, as we've go live to reporter Frank Smith, what's the scope Frank?" A man came on the TV, "Yes! We're under a winter storm warning, with maybe 7 to 14 inches of snow, expected to fall in the Jasper Park, area of Canada, and winds will be up to 40MPH, or more just after the sunsets." I'd looked at the clock, it was just half an hour, before the sunsets, "Please hurry, please get home safety, and before the storm hits, guys." Meanwhile, back at the poacher's campsite, Hawk was leading the wolves pack, into the area of the cages, "Where's the pup's?" Heather and Shawn were crying, in the cage, as Heather was scare the most of all, "I want my daddy!" Shawn was licking his sister's face, "Everything's going to be alright sis, the gang's all looking for us, and I promise they're out there looking for us." Hawk looks at the gang, "Ok, we're go this way, get them out of their cages, and leave another way, Ok?" Everyone nod their heads, as they've enter the tent, when they all spotted, "Heather, Shawn!" Heather and Shawn were both like, "Guys! You've came to save us, where's our dad?" Kate looks at the two wolf pups, "He's at home, waiting for us, to save you two, and get home safety." Just as everyone, gets ready to leave, "Where's Hawk?" Hawk was gone, "Quick, this way everyone, and I mean now!" Everyone run to where Hawk was, "Ok, this way, so we'll reach to check point, as I'll lead you out of here, Ok, go, go, go!" Everyone ran with Hawk, towards the check point, but as the gang got to the check point, "CLING!" Cage doors closes, as everyone found themselves inside cages, "Well, well, what do we have here, wolves, lots of them, now we'll make more bucks," After the gang sees, Hawk was gone, "Where's Hawk?" Hawk walks towards the cages, "Sorry guys, I'd had no choice." The gang sees, poachers walking towards Hawk, "Good job wolf, now here's your wife and kids." After the poachers left, Hawk looks at his wife, and looks at the others in the cages, "My beloved Amy, I'd know we're rear white Russian wolves, but I've got to saved them, and we'll escape too, what do you said?" Amy walks over to the cages, opens them, and looks at her mate, "Hurry, we've must go this way now, I mean now!" everyone runs to the left, exiting the poacher's campground site, entering the forest, after ten minutes of running, they've reached the log house, and Hawk looks his mate, "Ok, we're go from this point, so we'll go now, goodbye, and please forgive me, they've took my love, making me their slave." Angel walks towards, Hawk and his mate, smiling, "I'd understand, you're in love, so maybe you and Amy, were like to live here, with us, no?" Hawk smiling at Angel, "Really, you mean," Than sounds were raining, "Oh no! They've found out that, I'd double cross Them." Angel looks at the house, "Quick everyone, into the log house." Everyone ran into the log house, as I'd look and see, "Heather, Shawn!" Heather and Shawn both ran towards me, jumping into my arms, "DADDY!" Than I'd looked at my love, "Angel! You're saved love, and you all are safe too." Than Angel looks at me, "Hawk here, was being use by the poachers to caught us, because they've had his love, and were going to killed her, if he didn't help them, and fallow their orders." Hawk looks at me ,"Yes, it's true, but I'd double cross them, and saved us all." I'd walked towards Hawk, "Thanks Hawk, for saving my kids, and," just than a wind started to blow, as I'd looked at the tome on the clock, "You're home just in time, it's going to be snowing all night, we're under a winter snow warning, and may get 7 to 14 inches of snow, with winds of 40MPH or higher." Everyone went to the bedroom, as I'd see Hawk and kate talking, "So, you're a Russian wolf, that's cool." Hawk looks at Kate, "Thanks Kate, but I'm lucky to be safe with you, your pack, and a human that loves wolves." Kate and Hawk walked into the big giant bedroom, where Amy was smiling at her mate, "Hey love, ready for bed, I am." After everyone went to bed, Angel and I, were talking, "Maybe raising kids, is hard work love, but it's also fun.' Angel kisses me on the lip, "Yes, I know it is my love, but we'll do it together." After I kissed Angel on the lip, we've went to bed, and I hold her close to me, as I whisper into her ears, "Angel, I love you." I rub her head, as I kissed her on the lip again, as Angel whispers into my ears, "I know you do love, I love you to love, and kiss me?" I kiss Angel's lip, as she kisses mines, I'd threw the covers over our bodies, as we've started to laughed, having a little naughty fun that night, as a voice called to me, "Daddy, you're up?" I'd looked at Heather, who was looking at me, "Heather, what's 'd wrong?" Heather looks at me, "Shawn and I'd, were like a bowl of milk, please?" I and Angel, looked at each other, as I 'd got up, "Ok, I'll get you and Shawn a bowl of milk, Ok?" As I'd, enter the kitchen, Hawk was drink a bowl of water, "Oh Juan, I'd didn't see you there." I'd looked at Hawk, "So, you're used for the poachers game plans, of hunting wolves, but now you're a free wolf, and you and you love are now, members of a new family." After I'd pour milk into two bowls, "Ok, I'm off to take these bolw of milk, to my kids, and I'll see you in the morning Hawk, goodnight." Hawk smiles, looking at me walking out of the kitchen, "Goodnight Juan, you're right about one thing, Amy I a new family, and a new home, and thanks." After I'd give Heather and Shawn, their bowls of milk, I'd looked at Angel, "Honey, I'd love being a dad, it's so much fun, I have a beautiful lover too, and she's a angel." Angel laughs, looking at me, smiling at me with teas in her eyes, and she looks at the kids, "Thanks Juan, I'd needed to hear that, I love you too, my love." After the pups, finish their milk, and looked at me, "Thanks daddy, we're off to bed again, and we love you too, mommy." Angel smiles, looking at her now kids, "Thanks kids, mommy loves you to, now off to bed, and we'll have fun in the snow tomorrow, Ok?" Heather and Shawn, both ran off to bed, yelling to Angel and I, "Goodnight daddy, mommy, and see you in the morning." After the kids were, back in their beds, Angel kisses my lips, "Let's get back to bed, I'm tired Juan." I'd looked at Angel, smiling at her, as I'd hugged her, and laid down on the bed again, "Ok, we can go back to bed, and love, I love you so much." Angel looks at me, as she laid down next to me, with her eyes looking at me, and she laughs a little, "Now love, I'll like to stated a family, you, me, the pups, Jasmine, Jeff, Hawk, Amy, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and maybe both packs, as one, because the more that wolves live together, the more they can live in peace and love together." I'd looked at Angel, "Ok love, let's get some more sleep, love." As Angel and I, went to bed, the storm was howling outside, making for the perfect day ever.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eight: The Perfect Snow Day Ever!

What happens, when the big snow storm, leads to the perfect Snowball fight, and a letter from a NHL team for me.


	8. The Perfect Snow Day Ever!

Lilly's love Garth and Garth's father Tony return, from his little trip to Edmonton, Canada,

The big snow storm, left lots of snow, for a much bigger snowball fight.

Garth's mother's back, and will Garth be happy or not?

Plus NHL letter of good news.

Chapter Eight: The Perfect Snow Day Ever!

It's 6:30 in the morning, as Heather and Shawn, both run into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed waking both, Angel and me up from our night sleep, as Heather looks at me smiling, "Morning dad, morning mom, dad can Shawn and I, both downstairs to watch TV together, and let you and mom sleep in some more?" I'd looked at Heather smiling, as I kissed her on the forehead, and I looked at my love Angel, smiling at her too, "Heather, you and Shawn, can go watch TV, and you mom and I, will be down a little bit later, Ok?" Heather walks into the bedroom again, "Dad, there's someone at the door, asking for you." I'd got up, looked at my love Angel, and smile, "I'll be back love, Ok?" After I'd walked downstairs, a wolf was looking at me, "Hi there, the names Garth, I'm looking for another wolf, she goes by the name of Lilly, and have you seen her?" I'd looked at the new wolf, "Yes, this way huh," The wolf looks at me, "Garth, this it's my dad Tony." I'd smile a little, "Ok, this way, Garth, and Tony." Garth and Tony follow me, into the big room, where Lilly was sound asleep, "Lilly, you've got someone here to see you." Lilly opens her eyes, yawning, than Garth loves what he sees, "I'd just love it, when you yawn like that, every morning, my love." Lilly looks and sees, "Garth, you and your dad are back, from your trip to Edmonton, and how was it?" Garth smiles at Lilly, as Tony looks at the two lovers, as Garth smiles at Lilly, "Amazing, my dad and I were there, visiting some old friends of ours, and now I'm just happy, to be back here with you, my love." Lilly looks at Garth, as Kate and Humphrey wake up, to see, "Garth, Tony, welcome home, how are you two doing?" Winston and Eve both wake up, looking at Garth and Tony, "Garth, Tony how's the two wolves doing, huh?" Tony smiles at Winston, "Fine, Edmonton, was a fun place, and now we're back." Just than, Shawn and Heather run into the room, "Daddy, can we play in the snow now, please?" Tony sees me picking the two little wolf pups up, "Ok kids, after mother's ready, Ok?" Lilly looks at Garth and Tony, "Juan's, been raising Heather, ever since poachers killed her family, and Shawn's Heather's long lost brother." Angel walks into the room, "Morning love, kids ready to play in the snow, huh" I'd kissed Angel on the lip, "Yes love, they're ready." Everyone walks outside, as Tony was looking at Winston, "Winston, this humans a friend of the pack?" Winston looks at Tony, "Yes, he's very nice, and he loves wolves." Just than, "SMACK" Tony falls to the ground, as Eve was laughing, "Gottca Tony, how do you like me now, huh?" Tony smiles at Eve, "Oh Eve, you're going to get it, now.' Tony kicks a snowball at Eve, as Eve dodges, the snowball hits me in the face, as I'd threw one at Eve, hitting her too, when she was laughing at Tony, as Lilly hits her mother too, "Oops, sorry mom, it's just so much fun." Kate's hiding in a bush, as Humphrey was looking for her, than Kate sees her mother Eve, was chasing Lilly, "Lilly, you're so, goanna get it." Kate was watching her mother going ballistic on Lilly, with snowballs, like she was a machine "Ha, now I'd got you, right where I want you, Lilly." Heather and Shawn were hiding from everyone else, with Angel, Hawk, and Garth, as Kate jumps out of the bush, "OUCH" A snowball hits Kate, right in the face, she lands on the ground, gets up, and sees her dad and Tony were laughing, "Nice shooting, we still got it." Kate was looking at Tony and her dad, just as, "CHARGE" Everyone sees Hawk, Garth, Angel, Shawn, and Heather all run from their little hiding place, kicking snowballs at everyone hitting everyone with snowballs, "Take no prisoners." Amy, Jasmine, and Jeff were all sitting together, laughing at the fun, "This is crazy fun, let's join them." I'd was waiting for the right moment to hit, when I'd threw a snowball towards Angel, but she dodges it, and it hits Eve, "I'm going to die now." Eve was looking at me, "Juan, you're so dead!" I'd started to run, as Eve was chases me, I was screaming, "I'm going to die, I'm so going to die now." As Eve's chasing me, Winston and Tony were watching the whole thing, "He's dead, he's so dead, Eve's takes snowball fights serious, you hit her with a snowball, she kills you, and she doesn't kill you for real, it's just how she acts in snowball fights, that makes me run for our lives." Jasmine, Amy, and Jeff we're running with me, as Eve was chasing us, kicking lots of snowballs at us, "NO Mercy!" Winston looks at Tony, "Well Tony, she finally lost it, she totally lost it, I mean BOING!" Eve turns around, looking at her love, and Tony, "What did you, just say about me?" Tony looks at Winston, "You're on your own, bye." Tony runs off, as Winston sees Eve smiling at him, "I'd lost it huh, we'll see who lost it, my love." Eve starts walking towards Winston, as he's looking at her like, "Oh huh Eve, Did I'd just say that, out loud?" Eve looks at Winston, "Yes, you did, and now love, say your praise." Eve started to unload snowball after snowball on her love, "Now. Who lost it?" I'd looked at Jasmine, as Jeff hears me whispering to her, him, and Amy, "COCO, COCO, COCO, COCO!" Eve turns around again, as she yells out "OK! Who in the hell, just say, that I'm CO!" Everyone points to me, as Eve was looking at me, as Winston looks at me, "Juan, you better run, once you tick her off, these no stopping her, she'll not stop till, you're completely buried in snowballs.' I'd started to run for my life, as Eve was chasing me, while everyone else was watching in shock, as Winston looks at Tony, "Now, he's going to see the crazy side of Eve, that I'd fell in love with." As I'd stopped, with nowhere else to go, as I'd was at the top of a hill, where I looked down, to see a river, "OH CRAP!" As I'd looked for a place to hide, Eve walks up, with a big pile of snow was net to her, "Now, you're so, dead." Eve throws a snowball, hitting me hard, sending me over the hill, as Angel yells, "NO JUAN!" Eve was stunned, at what she has just done, than she runs towards the edge of the hill, and I was nowhere to be seen, "Juan?" Eve sees Angel run up, "What's wrong with you, Juan was right, you're coco, do you know that, huh eve do you know that?" Eve was looking at Angel, a she sat at the edge of the hill, crying her heart out, as Jasmine walks up, "Sis, he's alive, I'd just know it, we'll find him, Ok sis?" Angel looks at her sister, "Thanks sis, I'd needed that, I'd just can't it, I love him, and the kids and I'll go back to the house, to wait for you all to return with Juan, I love you sis.". Everyone sees Angel and Jasmine hugging, than everyone went towards the bottom of the hill, where everyone started searching for me, after ten minutes, I'd woke up, to see another pack of wolves around me, "Where am I..?" When a wolf walks up, looking at me, "You're in the southern parts, of Jasper Park, and my names Trish." I'd looked at Trish, "Where's the rest of your pack, huh Trish?" Trish looks at me, crying, "I'm a lone wolf, looking for my son, and I'd haven't found him yet." I'd looked at her, "Maybe I can help, what's his name?" Trish looks at me, "He's a alpha wolf, I'd went on a hunting outing, didn't return, but I'd know he's alive, he's, he's, Tony's son." I'd looked at her, "By the way, would his name be, Garth?" She looks at me, "How do you know, my son's name?" I'd smiled at her, "He's alive, a friend of mines, and lives with the western pack, as the two packs united, he married an omega name Lilly, they're a great couple, he's happy with her." Just than, "Juan!" I'd turn my head to see, "Angel, Kids, what're you all doing here, and where's the others?" Heather and Shawn, got in front of me, looking at the other wolf, "Leave out daddy alone, you no good," Just than I'd stopped them, "Wait, she's friendly, she's Garth mother." Just than, "Mom, that's really you?" I'd turn to see Garth, looking at her, as Trish smiles at Garth, "Yes son, it's me, and I'm sorry for leaving you when you're just a young pup." Tony walks up, "Trish, I'd been wondering, if you'll ever return, because I'd miss you, and I still love you." Trish hugs Tony, looking at him, "I love you too, now I'll like for us, to be a family again, and what do you mean this humans you daddy, little pups?" Heather looks at Trish, "Juan's been raising me, since poachers killed my parents, I'd finally found Shawn, my long lost brother, and Angel's our new mother and Juan's love." Trish also sees, "Eve, how r u sis, and how's the family?" Eve looks at her sister, "Doing fine, Kate's married to Humphrey, Lilly married you son Garth here, and I'd finally found out you're alive." Eve and Trish hugged each other, as Trish looks at me, "How did you, ended up here?" Eve steps forward, "That's my fault, we're playing snowball fight, and," just than Trish smiles at her sister, "Let me guess, you unleash your crazy, nutty, and coco side?" Eve looks at her sis, "Yes, I'd did, and almost killed him." After a few more minutes, "Hey Trish, come with us, and live with us at the nice log house, than we're leave in the valley." Trish smiles at everyone, "Really, even after not being there for you son?" Garth hugs his mother, "You're here now mom, aren't you?" Everyone walks towards the house, where a man was waiting at the door, I'd looked at the man, "Hi there, can I'd help you?" The man hands me a envelope, "That's all for today's mail, have a nice day sir." After we all walked into the house, I'd went into the front room, as Garth led his mother to the big room, than I'd open the envelope, as I'd started to read the letter.

Dear Juan Conde,

The NHL were like, to sponsor your homemade herbal tea, pills, first aid supplies, and herbal drinks mixes for every NHL team, give you a contract to give us promising to use your produce, giving you $15 million dollars, for the next three years, with a $5 million dollars signing bonus to run aids for the produces, to sell to the fans too.

Hope to heard from you real soon, I'll come to your place, and talk about the contract that came with the letter, and to see if you'll like to make it this deal work for the both you, and the NHL/NHLPA.

Yours truly

Eric Staal

Carolina hurricanes Team Captain

I'd got up, walked towards the big room, and see Trish and Tony hugging each other, "Tony, I'd miss you, and I still love you." Tony kisses Trish's cheeks, "Love you too, love." Than everyone looked at me, as I'd walked into the room, "Well, big news everyone, I'd got a letter from the NHL, they're looking to maybe, sponsoring me and the herbal treatment produces of mines." Heather and Shawn, both looked at me, and were smiling at me, "we'd knew you'll do it daddy." Than came a knock on the door, as I'd walked towards the door, opening to see a man standing there, "Hello Juan, I'm Eric Staal, Carolina Hurricanes, Team Captain, and I'm here to talk to you on the offer." After Eric walks into the house, "Eric Staal, our daddy's a big fan of yours, and loves your team." Eric looks and sees, "Thanks, huh Juan, the offer, if you'll like to sign it, will be use right away, in tomorrow's game, in Chicago." I'd looked at Eric, "Well Eric, I'll like to this deal sign now, so," Just than another knock on the door, as Angel opens it, and in walks, "Eric, we've got, to sign the deal now, and get to the airport." I'd grab the pen, sign the deal, and looked at Eric, "Eric, what about this deal, I'll earn 50 percent of the sales and 50 percent goes to the NHL also, Ok?" Eric laughs, "That's why, I'm here Juan, and they're hoping you'll say that, we're going 50/50 with you, Ok now, the deals done, here's your first five million dollars, bonus with the regular part of the three year deal, five million dollars more, bye everyone." After Eric left the house, I'd looked at everyone, "Ok everyone, I'll use the money to help the foundation of mines, and," Than, "Knock, knock, knock." I'd open the door, "Juan, the team also wants you, to join us, for this week only, on the road, seven games this week, Chicago, Miami, Dallas, San Jose, Vancouver, Calgary, Edmonton, and we'll finish your only seven games in nearby, Toronto, Ok Juan, we'll added you another $20 million dollars, I'd looked at Eric, "I'd can't man, I'd," Just Than Eric looks at me, "Juan, your families welcome on the trip too." The family were like, "ROAD TRIP!" I'd looked at Eric, "Where do I sign, man." After the deals done, we're off for the airport, to meet the team in Chicago, after getting to the airport, "Everyone on the plane, Chicago here we come." After the planes in the air, people on board looked at me, "Hey you, you're the man from the saved the wolf foundation, right?" I'd looked at the people, "Yes, I'm on the road with my wolf family, cause I'm playing seven games for the Carolina Hurricanes." Than people in the row in front of us, got up, turning around with saved the wolves foundation shirts on, "Good luck man, we'll be rooting for you." After five hours, "Chicago's beautiful, huh Angel?" Angel looks at me, "Yes, it is love, and I love you." After getting off the plane, the Coach of the Hurricanes was waiting for me, "Juan Conde, welcome to the team, now it's 7:45pm, bed times 10pm sharp." After we're at the hotel, the hotel staff, give us the biggest room, with room enough to fit three to five wolf packs, "Everyone, bedtime." Everyone went to bed, as the new week was going to be hard, and fun too."

Next Chapter

Chapter Nine: NHL/Family vacation (Chicago, Il,)

The families going to all my NHL games, what'll happen when the power goes out, at the game in Chicago?


	9. NHLFamily vacation Chicago, Il,

Chapter Nine: NHL/Family vacation (Chicago, IL,)

I'd wake up the next morning, "What time is it?" I'd look to my right, seeing Angel looking at me, "its 6:30 in the morning love, what's wrong?" I'd kissed her, "Nothing, I'd just want to get the family out of here, and on a tour of the city." Everyone heard me, "Tour of the city?" I'd smiled, looking at everyone, "Yes, we're going on a city tour, come on." Everyone got up, walking towards the door, as we're walking towards the elevators, Eric walks up, "Morning Juan, ready for the team's meeting?" I'd looked at him, "No man, I'm going to walked around the city with my family for a few hours, the meetings not till 2pm, and we'll be done with the little tour at about 1pm, right at the arena, Ok?" The coach walks up, "I'd like that Juan, you're going on a outing with the family first, than to the meeting, no Juan, you can the meeting off, it's about you, and we're want you at the arena at 6:30pm, Ok?" I'd looked at the coach, "Thanks coach, and see you later." After the little talk, the gang and I went down to the lobby, walked outside the hotel, to see it's snowing, "WOW! It's snowing here, ok everyone tour time." we're on the tour, with a man name Frank, "Hello, how's everyone doing, I'm Frank Green, and I'll be your tour guide." When we've came to the friendly compound, Frank smiles at us "Everyone, this here's wriggly Field, home of the Major League Baseball team, the Chicago Cubs, south of here's the home of their rivals, the Chicago White Sox. Their home park had many names, but the name I'd like the most is, US Cellular Field." Everyone walks with Frank, as we walked towards two tall towers, "Ok, here's the Sears Towers, and this city it's also called what?" Heather raising her hand, "Yes, little wolf pup, "It's called the windy city, right?" Frank smiles, "Yes, also it's the birth place of the famous deep dish pizza, made during the Chicago Cubs and Chicago White Sox baseball games back in the late 1910'a or 1920's, putting Chicago on the map, as the pizza capital of this nation." After we're at the home of the Chicago Bulls and the Black hawks, as Frank looks at all of us, "Ok, we're now at the home of the NBA team, Chicago Bulls and the Chicago Black Hawks, now we're going to take a two or three hour lunch break." After finding a very nice restaurant, we all order the pizza, after everyone finishes their lunch; Frank was waiting for us outside the pizza restaurant, "How was your lunch?" Everyone was smiling, as Heather looks at Frank, "Good, let's get back to the tour, please Frank?" Frank looks at everyone, smiling, and laughing, "Ok, we're off to the lake." After walking towards the lake, Frank looks at everyone, "Welcome to Lake Michigan, if you look behind you, you'll be able to see Wriggly Field." I'd looked at the clock, "Man, it's already 3:30pm; I'd got to get back to the hotel, showered, and get to the arena for the game tonight." Frank looks at me, "Game, tonight?" I'd looked at Frank, smiling at him, "Yes, I'm making my debut tonight, for the Carolina Hurricanes." Frank hands me a hand, "Good luck, I'd hope you have a great debut, I'll be there rooting for both you, and the Black Hawks." After getting back to the hotel, "Juan, see at the arena, Ok?" I'd looked at Eric, "Ok, Eric." We all gotten to the room, when I'd went to the bathroom, Angel got onto the bed, turning on the TV, "Winter Storm warnings, it's active for all of the mid-west, plus some areas might get 5 to 12 inches of snow or more." After I'd came out of the shower, dressed, "Ok, off to the arena, we all go." After getting to the arena, "Ok, let's go this way everyone, and meet the team." After walking towards the visitor's lockers, "Juan, nice to finally meet you, names Cam Ward, goalie of the team, and you're the new goalie, right?" I'd smiled at Cam, "Yes, only for the week." After talking with Cam Ward for awhile, "Everyone, go have some fun, find your seats, and get ready for the game, OK?" After a few hours, the game was under way, I'd was ready to go, "We're underway, Juan Conde, making his week debut, has the puck, passes to Stall, Staal passes to White, White to Larose, now to Juan, he shots, and scores, Juan Conde has his first career NHL goal, welcome to the big times, rookie." After the goal, Angel was cheering, "Yea, let's go Juan." After five minutes, a fight started, "Juan Conde and Patrick Kane are going at it, WOW! Juan has just knock Kane down to the ice, and wins the fight, getting his team a little pick me up." Just than, after the fight, "POW" Kane punches me in the face, as I'd turn around the ref's were lie (Go at it guys) we've started to fight again, the fans are chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" As the fight started, I'd finished it, "Juan Conde, knocks Patrick Kane off of his feet, again Jeffery, and Patrick Kane wants one more fight with him, the refs will let them have one more, before, the both of them serve their penalty for fight." As we're fighting again, Eve looks at Winston, "The man's gone and lost his," Just than, Eve looks at Winston, as the others were looking at her, with the same looked on their face, "OH! I'd see, just like the way I'd did the same thing to Juan, in the snowball fight." Just than, "POW" Jeffery and Kris are both like, "Juan has done it, yet again people, and he'd knocks Patrick Kane off his feet for a third time." Then, I'd enter the penalty box, sitting downing, as man came over the speakers, "Carolina Hurricanes Penalty to, Juan Conde a five minute major for fighting, and Black Hawks penalty to Patrick Khan, also a five minute major for fight, times of the penalty is at 12:30 into the first period." Just after the penalty was up, I'd gotten onto the ice, as Stall finds me open, "Stall passes to Juan, as he enters the center ice zone, gets passed Patrick Kane, now has a break away chance, he enters their zone, as Juan's dashing towards the goal and the goalie he shots, he score! Juan Conde has his second goal of his career what a story of a amazing debut for Juan Conde." After the goal, "POW" the power goes out, Heather and Shawn were both shaking and crying, in Angel's lap, "Mommy, we're scare,: Angel hugs the two pups, "hush, don't cry my little ones, it'll be alright, and I promise you two on my words, Ok?" Heather and Shawn both stopped crying, "Ok, mom." Than a man came over the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm, the power will be back on shortly, I'd repeat please don't panic, and remain calm, OK everyone stay where you're at, and we're get the power back on shortly.' After I'd gotten to the puck, Heather sees me clearing the puck, when "POW" Kane slams me into the boards hard, as all the fans cheered, Heather yells to Kane, "Hey you, leave our daddy alone." than Jeffery and Kris both say, "Delayed penalty, is coming on the Black hawks, as Kane touches the puck." The ref went to Kane, as the he points towards the penalty box, the man came on the speakers again, "Chicago Black Hawks penalty, to Patrick Kane for a 2 minute roughing penalty, time of the penalty is at 19:40 into the first period." as the time was running out, I'd gotten the shot off, as the puck enters the goal, than horn sounded to ended the first period, as the goal was good, just as we're getting off the ice, "The goal is under review.' The fans all cheer, but the ref called it a goal, than a fan sitting behind Angel shouted, "BOO! Go back to Canada, and don't come back." Angel turns her head, looks at the man, "Excuse me sir, that's my man you're trash talking about, now I want an apology." the fan looks at Angel, "Should, I'll apologies, after he's out of the game, and," Just than Angel grabs the man, "Try me, try trash talking to my man again, I'll take your Black Hawks jersey, and shove it so far down your throat, you'll have a funeral, got it?" The man looks at Angel like (Who the hell do you think you are/) "Ok miss, I'm sorry, Ok?" Angel smiles at the man, "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" As I'd exit the rink, a man with a microphone, was looking at me, Juan, can you answer some question?" I'd smiled at the man, "Sure man, no problem." The man looks at me, as Jeffery and Kris were like, "Now off to, Michael Walkers, live with Juan, next to the entrance to the rink." Michael smiles at the camera, "Thanks you two, now I'm Michael Walkers, here with Carolina Hurricanes newest goalie/defenseman Juan Conde, Ok Juan, now you're first two goals and fight came in the first period, as they've also came in the same night, and are you happy to be here?" I'd looked at the man, "Yes, even more with the fact, that I'm going on a week long road trip, with my family too, and we'll having fun, expect for the power going out.' After I'd gotten to the locker room, "Juan, good fight man, and good two goals too." Staal walks up, "Great debut Juan, keep it up, for the rest of the game, and we'll think about signing on, for the next four years, starting next year, with a plan to have your family at every game." I'd stooped in my tracks, thinking about the effect of traveling for a long time, from October or November to April or May or even June, "Maybe, Ok?" As the second period was underway, "Stall has the puck, losing the puck, Kane has the puck enters the Hurricanes zone, shots, Juan slides on his knee, blocking the shot, as he's down, but gets back up with the puck passed to Staal, Staal has the puck, passes to Whit, White to Skinner, Skinner to Juan, and he shots and scores, a hat trick for Juan Conde." After the goal, I'd skated to the team bench, sat down, Cam Ward skated towards the bench, "Juan, ready to play goalie, the gears right there man, you're in for the third period, Ok?" I'd gotten up, got the gears, went to the locker room, came back five minutes later, Hawk was looking at Amy, "Amy, I'm going to get some food for all of us, Ok?" After Hawk left to get some food, Angel was looked at Amy, "Amy, watch the kids, please?" Angel walks towards the concession stands, where she sees Hawk was walking outside, to get a little fresh air, angel follows him, "Hawk, I'd got to talk to you." Hawk looks at Angel, "What it is, Angel?" Angel looks at Hawk, "A long time ago, when Jasmine and I were living with our family and pack, poachers came killed the pack, but our parents hind us in a log, after we've found our parents were die, we've went on, living together, looking out for each other, but one night, another wolf pack found us starving, looking like dirt, and crying, they took us into heir pack, making us their new members, than that pack was killed too, but during the whole thing, Jasmine and I were running, she fell into the river, I'd tried to get to her, but, the river was to fast, as I'd found she was gone, I'd told myself to live on, looking for her every day, years later, years later I was now a adult wolf, I'd was hurt by poachers, that's when Juan found me, but I was looking for Jasmine, so please understand, I still love her." Angel hears a sound, she turns to see Jasmine was crying, looking ay her, "I'd woke up sis, after the fall into the river, as I was on dry land, a wolf walks towards me, and he took me to his pack, there we lived together for years, as years passed we became the leaders of the pack, an omega and an alpha in love, we married each other, and our pack was killed, Jeff went to hind me, after that night, I was scare after I'd saw he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I'd for a pack to live with, and became their leader, looking for revenge, because I'd thought it was all your fault, but it was no ones fault, because we found each other, and now we're back together again sis, now let's get back to the game." After walking back into the arena, "Boo, go back to Canada, you bum." After Angel heard the man again, "That's it!" The man walks into the lobby area, where Angel grabs him, rips his shirt off, and shoves it into his mouth, as fans were all shocked, "Now, say you're sorry, or I'll keep this up." The man looks at Angel, as she takes the shirt out of her mouth, "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, please let me go?" After she let's the man go, "Sorry little wolf, I'd just went to far trash talking, huh?" Angel looks at the man, "OH! You think?" After getting their food and drinks, Angel and her family, walked back to their seats, as they see the score Hurricanes 7 Black Hawks 0, as they see the period was now in the third, "WOW, we've missed the rest of the second period." After getting to their seats, the team skated onto the ice, Jasmine was looking at everyone, "Juan's playing goalie now, everyone." I'd got into the goalpost area, as the period was under, "Kane with the puck, enter Hurricanes zone shots, Juan Conde stops the shot, Kane grabs the rebounds, moves to the right, Juan falls down, Kane to the left, shots the puck hard, nut hold on there folks, Juan moves his left hand to the right, with his right arm and stops the shot with his stick, sending the puck Staal, who takes it, to the Black Hawks zone, shots and scores." juan has the moves to be a goalie and a defensemen, wow." 13 minutes later, Cam Ward waves me over, "Ok Juan, you're done with that, now back to the defensemen role, Ok?" I'd nodded my head, after I'd went to the locker room, took the goalie gears off, came back to the ice, as I'd got into the role of RD again, and after I'd got onto the ices, I'd leveled Patrick Kane, right into the boards so hard, Heather was happy, "Take that, Kane." After the time runs out to ended the game, "That's the game, Hurricanes 7 you're Black Hawks 0, and drive safety." After I'm in the locker room, wolf walks up, "Juan Conde, good game man, I'm Randy, I'm the goalie you cover for tonight, I'm out for the week, with a hurt knee." After the family was waiting for me, the door opens, as I'd walked out of the locker room, "So, you're from California?" Randy looks at me, "Yes, I live there now, for the past three years, I'm also wolf looking for more." Than he sees, "Winston, how's my brother doing?" Winston looks at Randy, "Good, Eve and I are here on vacation with Juan, his love Angel, kids Heather and Shawn, and the rst of the family." After talking for awhile, "Juan, all of yours and your family things are in the teams bus storage area, cause we're on the road to Miami, you're ready man?" Everyone was ready, "Let's go, woo1' Everyone gotten onto the bus, as everyone fell alslrrp, as I and Angel were sleep next to each other, Heather and Shawn were sleeping in the arms of Eve and Winston, so I can sleep for the next game.

Next Chapter Family Vacation South Beach Edition.

Everyone sees sand for the first time ever.


	10. Family Vacation South Beach Edition

Chapter Ten: Family Vacation South Beach Edition

It's early in the morning, as we're now in South Beach, Florida, as Eve wakes up to see I was watching the sun raise, "Morning Juan, how's your neck feeling from last nights game?" I'd looked at Eve with a smile on my face, "Fine, I'm just planning a little supplies for you and the rest of the family." Winston, Tony, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, and Garth wake up looking at me and Eve talking, "So Eve, please let me think about the fun plans for today, Ok?" Eve smiles lick my cheeks, "Ok Juan, thanks for bring us with you." After she goes to sit next to Winston, the coach gets out of his seat, "Ok boys, we're now in Miami Beach, Florida, we're going to check into the South Beach Inn, than you're welcome to go shopping or whatever you'll love to do before the big game tonight." After getting to the hotel, we're all walking into the hotel, as a man walks towards us, "Hi there, I'm LeBron James, welcome to Miami, Florida, enjoy your stay, Ok?" After getting into our room, "Everyone, come with me, I'd got a special treat for all of you." After getting to the mall, "Ok, this way, please?" After getting to a store called, "Miami sunglasses, sunscreen, and more, I'd brought everyone a nice pair of sunglasses, sunscreen, beach towels, a beach umbrellas saying Miami Heat on it, with a cooler, drinks, and some beach toys like a football, Frisbees, and lot of other things, "Ok everyone, to the bus please?" After getting onto the bus, we went to the beach, after we all got off the bus, everyone looks at me as I'd smiled at them, "Welcome to the beach, now let's have some fun." Everyone walked onto the beach, "WOO! It's hot, like to race to the water Kate?" Kate runs off, as Humphrey chases her, "Hey no fair, I wasn't even ready." Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, Tony, and the rest of the family runs into the water, "AHHHH! That's nice, hey like to build a sand castle sis?" Heather looks at Shawn, "Ok bro." Heather and Shawn are building sand castles together, Angel sees me putting the beach umbrellas up, as I'd sat in the shade reading a magazine about the debut I'd had last night, it reads. "Juan Conde of the Carolina Hurricanes, Is now a favor to make the all start game next weekend in Raleigh, North Carolina, for the All-Start game fantasy draft, where players will be drafted by two teams of three captains each." After Angel walks towards me, sitting next to me places a paw on my shoulder, "Any big news, love?" I'd looked at her, "Yes, the sports world thinks I'm going to be voted to the all-star game in Raleigh, North Carolina, for next weekend." Angel looks at me, "So, that's good, right?" I'd looked at her with a smile on my face, "Yes, we're get to visit the home of the Hurricanes, and have more fun love." After reading the paper on me, I'd got up and walked with Angel to join Heather and Shawn as the sand castle, but I'd also brought water guns for everyone, bad idea Eve's now chasing everyone with a water gun yell, "HA, HA, HA! Now who's the top wolf?" I'd looked at Angel my love, "Here we go again!" We're all running from Eve, as I'd grabbed a water balloon, throwing it, hitting Eve right in the kisser, "OH! YOU"RE SO DEAD NOW!" Eve gets up, to see we're all holding water balloons, Eve looks at us, "HUH! No hard feeling, right?" Just then, "CHARGE!" We're all chasing Eve now, as she's running towards the water, as she gets hit hard, falls onto the sand, we're all whaling on her like there's no tomorrow, after five to ten minutes, she runs beach towels, "OK, I've give up!" We're all looking at her, "NOW! You've see what happens we're you crazy, and it hurts us, huh?" Then we're off for the area, as we're getting to the area, "Sorry games canceled, due to the area's main AC has caught fire, so we're going to get on the road now for huh, Dallas." I'd looked at my coach, "Dallas, I'm from dallas, I mean I was born there, it'l be nice to visit my birth place, and played some hockey." After getting to the teams bus, we're off for Dallas, Angel and I slept next to each other, holding each other close, "Love, I'd like the road trip so far, except for Eve's craziness." Eve was looking at us, "Well, I'd get that from my mom's sideo f the family." Winston looks at her, "No wonder, you're perfect the way I love." Eve and Winston kiss, as I'd kissed Angel on the cheek, "Good night love, wake you and the kids up, after we're in Dallas, Ok?"

Next Chapter

Chapter Eleven: Dallas, showdown of the all starts.


	11. Dallas, Showdown of the all stars

The all _star_-games already pass before I started these chapters so I'll pick on a few months after the all-star game where the CANES are a few games away from clinching the sixth seed in the 2010-2011 NHL Playoffs.

Thanks sticking with me trough the last few weeks, back to the story!

_Chapter Eleven: Dallas, showdown of the all starts._

The weather was cold and raining as we're entering Dallas, TX, Angel wakes up to see I'm looking at the window at the site of my birth place "Man I'd haven't been back to my old birth place since I was just a little boy and now I'm playing at the arena of the Dallas Stars." I said to myself as I felted a paw on my right shoulder 'Morning love how did you sleep last night?" Angel asked me as I'd look into her beautiful blue eyes "Angel your eyes are like diamonds shining in the moon light of my heart and soul, your beauties like doves are flying around you, and your smile brings joy to me and the kids." I'd told Angel as I'd kissed her on the cheeks and went back to sleep as the Coach woke us up, "Ok everyone, we've got news that the Florida Panthers will played us at the Dallas Arena at 11:30am, then we're play the Dallas Stars at 8:30pm, because both teams are playing here tomorrow night." After the coach told us the game schedules for today in Dallas as it was only 8:30pm when we left Florida last night and now due to the time zones it's 3:30am in the morning as we're getting to the hotel in Dallas, TX, the coach looks at us "Get five hours of sleep and meet at the arena at 10:15am." The coach tells us after we're in our hotel room everyone went to bed as I'd went to bed I started to sleep as Angel was next to me after a few hours we're waking up to see Heather and Shawn were missing "Kids, where are you?" We're shouted as the door to our room opens as Heather and Shawn come running into the room with Hawk, Amy, Jasmine, and Jeff "Juan we've found Amy and Hawk's kids the poachers had them in cages her in Dallas, TX, so the police sent them free so now Amy and Hawk like for you to meet their kids." Says Jeff as Amy and Hawk are looking at the both of Angel and I "Juan, Angel, these are our kids Ken and Jake." Says Hawk as the kids were looking at me smiling "Hi JUAN!" I'd looked at the little ones looking at me "Hi welcome to the family little pups I see you met mines and Angel's kids huh?" I'd ask them as I'd got up walking towards the bathroom getting into the shower as the TV was turn on as a man was looking at the radar "Well today's will be a good and warm day of 73 degrees with 80% or rain in the night time." Says the weather man as the TV went to Sports Action Weekly "Hi I'm Nick Jefferson welcome to Sports Action Weekly as we've start off with the double hitter today in Dallas, TX, where Former Texan Juan Conde will be on the ice for both games today first against the Florida panthers at 11:30am than the big one at 8:30pm tonight what a all-star, bye for now." Says the man as the show ended then we're all walking out of the hotel walking towards the arena when we've reached the arena a group of people were looking us "GO CRANS!" Shouted the fans as they're cars were saying North Carolina on them as Green Day and Big Time Rush were smiling at me "Hey Juan good luck man we'll be rooting for you man." They've told me as I've walked into the back part of the arena and into the locker room where everyone was getting ready for the games "OK Games on in fifteen minutes." Says the coach as we're all getting into the bench for the start of the game "BUZZZZ!" The horn sounds for the start of the line-ups !Welcome to The Dallas Arena now for the line-ups first the Carolina Hurricanes at Goalie Juan Conde, I'd skated onto the ice towards the net as the man say more names Right Wing man Jeff Skinner, Team Captain Eric Staal, Left Wing man Chad Larose, Left Defenseman making new NHL debut Cody Rivers, and making his Hurricanes debut former Blue Jackets Rick Miles." Then silent and "Now for the Florida Panthers at Goalie Eric Williams, Right Wing man John Martin, Left Wing Man Kevin Cook, Left Defenseman making his return to the Florida Panthers AJ Patrick, and Right Defenseman making his NHL debut rookie powerhouse Kevin House." Then we're underway as the man in the press box are talking of the game "Jeffery here with new friend Dan Justice now here's the Panthers on a breakaway shots what a stop by rookie goalie/defenseman Juan Conde "GO DADDY!" Says Heather and Shawn as "Juan now passes it to White, White to Staal, Staal over the zone towards the Panthers zone into their zone shots and scores one to nothing Hurricanes." After the goal was scored ten minutes later "Three to nothing as we've come to," Just then "BUZZZZZ!" Then the two men were "The horn sounds the end of period number one with the score Hurricanes three and the Panthers Nothing Juan two goalie assists amazing as we'll be back for period two in moments." In the locker room "Ok we're play you for one more period then it's off for the hotel to rest for game two ok Juan?" The coach tells me as I am smiling at him as we're off to the ice for period two "Coach I'm able to play the whole game and the next game please coach?" I asks as I am smiling at him "OK Juan to do goalie both games now let's win." He says as we're getting back onto the ice "BUZZZZZ! Period two's underway now with the canes up three to nothing." Says Jeffery and Dan as the panthers had the punk "Shots and saved by Juan passes it to Staal, Staal to White, White up the ice passes it to Miles, as he shots and scores four to nothing Carolina." says the two friends as the game was back underway Florida with the punk into the zone Patrick passes to Martin, Martin to Cook, Cook to Patrick shots and scores "Why just a minute the ref will review the goal as we've just got some news into the sports world Patrick Kane has be traded to the Hurricanes along with two drafts picks in this years draft and Patrick Sharp the red hot rookie of the Black Hawks for Cody Rivers, Rick Miles, and one draft pick this year and a player to be name later from the panthers to the Canes as Florida will sent a player to the Black Hawks as well as the Canes will send White to them for red hot player Kevin House." says Jeffery and Dan as the goal was still under review "No goal!" The ref calls it a no goal let's see why and oh I see Cook was in the blue parts of the goal area with his stick on the goalie's right arm making sure he couldn't use his stick to block the shot good call, moments later "BUUUUZZZZZZ! The second period's over, now we're off to another intermission be back with more Canes Hockey." Says Jeffery and Dan as we're in the locker room "Everyone please listen Miles, Rivers, you've been shipped out to the Black hawks for two drafts picks in this years draft, John Sharp, and Patrick Kane and White to the Panthers for red hot shooter Kevin House." He says as the two were getting out of their jerseys "NO! You've got the word to play in both games today Ok let's do this." The coach says as we're back on the ice then "Ladies and Gentlemen the game between the Stars and the Hurricanes will be played just two hours after this game goes final cause of the threat for snow tonight." Sat the PA man as we're playing the third period "Juan has a great game for him so far goalie debut with a four to nothing lead." Says Dan as Jeffery was smiling at him "WOOHOO! This rookie knows had to play the game." HE says as a few minutes later "Juan with another great save as he was trick to the left on a penalty shot fell onto his back, as Cook shots the punk at the goal, but Juan turns to his left, stretching his right arm to his right, and makes the amazing impossible save ESPN Top Ten Plays baby!" Shouts Dan as the game ends "Hurricanes seven and the Florida Panthers Nothing." Jeffery and Dan say as the ice was being clean for the next game "Juan good game man ready to take the ice again as goalie for one more Cam will be back tomorrow night at the next game ok?" The coach asks me as I am smiling at him "DADDY!" Says Heather and Shawn as they're running into the locker room with food for me "MMM! Veggie pizza just what I need thanks kids." The coach smiles at me "Cute kids Juan." He says as he's leaving the locker room towards the office to talk to White who was ready to live in a few hours as the hours went by I was talking to my love Angel "Angel I love you." I say as I kissed her on the lips "YUCK!" Heather and Shawn say as Angel's laughing "MMM! Tastily love you too." She says kissing me too on my lips "YUCK! MOM!" They say as she's smiling at them "What I can't kiss my mate?" She says as she's smiling at me "Bye love see you after this game and we'll go to the next fun place Ok?" She says as everyone walks out of the locker room after the next game was underway I was playing goalie again "Juan's playing goalie again and he's oh what a save." Screams the two friends as the fans were chatting "OVERREATED! CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! OVERREATED! CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! OVERREATED!" As Angel sees Green Day and Big Time Rush were chatting "LET'S GO JUAN, LET'S GO!" They says as Gustavo walks up towards them with Griffin as they see them chatting "JUAN! JUAN! JUAN! JUAN!" JUAN!" As they sees a man make a saved which was me "YEAH JUAN!" They says as "BBBBBUUUUUZZZZZZZ!" The horn sounds as the first period came to a end as the guys were all pointed at the ice "Juan Conde has a great way to make super saves." Says Carlos as he sees "Oh corndog man over here." He says as the man walks up "that will be $2.50 for two corn dogs on two for one night." HE says as Carlos hands the man ten dollars "Eight please two for each of us and here's $7.50 more for two each for the Green Day dudes." He says as everyone had a corn dog in their hands as I was walking up the stairs towards the corndog man "HEY! Here's two hundred dollars please give my family here corndogs, but the one's here give them the special veggie Pizzas ten of them for each of them OK?" I say as I was walking away Gustavo looks at the boys "Who's that?" He says as the boys smiled "Juan Conde." They says as Gustavo was like "Juan Conde of the Save The Wolf Foundation?" He asks as the boys were like "YEAH!" They says as I'd gotten back to the locker room "OK LET'S DO THIS!" Says everyone as we're walking back onto the ice to start the second period as we're under way in the second period "Here we go again with the face off to the Canes, well I've been handed a note this game will end in two periods the snow storm is picking up speed as we're now at 2pm here in Dallas with the storm due here now at 3pm and not 5pm.' Jeffery says as the PA man came over the speakers "Ladies and Gentleman the game will end after the second period its over due to the son storm picking up Strength and it is due here at 3pm." he says as he also added "As the horn sounds please head to your cars, buses, and homes safety please thanks for coming." He says as the game was at the 5:45 to go mark as I was doing good as the Stars best ace shooter slaps a shot at me "Juan makes another great save as we're now at the 4"30 mark in the game as Juan passes to Staal , Staal, to White, White to Miles, as Miles it's in the zone, Staal's in the clear passes to Staal as wow! One timer shot and he scores as we're now at the 3:30 to go mark, moments later "The games almost over as Juan makes another awesome save as the fans all start to clear the arena." HE says as "BBBUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!" The horn sounds as Jeffery looks at Dan "Well Dan Juan had a great double hitter today as he wins both games in a shutout in both games not bad for a rookie defenseman/goalie huh?" He asks Dan a Dan smiles at him "Right you are Jeffery, please join us on Fox Sports South as the Canes next stop is in , San Jose, CA against the Sharks with five games left on their road trip will Juan even go to the All-Star game days after the last game of the road trip, tune into .com to find out more good day from Dallas, TX, and once again see you in San Jose, CA, for the late night 10pm game time." Says Jeffery and Dan as we're all on the bus heading for California "Love you're amazing today." Angel say smiling at me as we're kissing "YUCK! GET A ROOM!" Both Heather and Shawn shouted towards us as we're laughing at their remarks "MMM! Good times love." We both say as we're sleeping together as the next game was to help the Canes into fifth place in the east after the Philadelphia Flyers lost to the last place Toronto Maple Leafs in OT.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twelve: Californian Time!

Everyone's spending time at the beach as Eve gets a taste of her own medicine, the wolves get to go to the spa for some R&R, and meet LA super star Kobe Bryan.


	12. Californian Time

Chapter Twelve: Californian Time!

The morning came as we're getting into the San Jose, Ca area as we're all at the beach where the coach looks at us "You all can hang out here well the rest of the team will be going to a very important meeting about you Juan Ok?" says the coach as I'm nodding my head as everyone's looking at me seating on the beach towel that was set up with beach chairs, food, drinks, and shards "Let's get Juan with these water balloons." Says Heather and Shawn smiles at her laughing "Ok." Says Shawn as everyone was walking towards them "What's you two up to?" Ask everyone as they see Heather and Shawn carrying water balloons as they threw them at me "SPLASH!" I look at the two with water running down my face "Like one kids, I'm trying to get some rest in under this umbrella cause the games back to back made me worn out kids Ok?" I say to them as they're climbing into my lap "Daddy can we take a nap with you?" They asks as they're smiling at me "Ok kids for now." I say as we're all sleeping Angel looks at Eve "Isn't that cute Eve?" She says to Eve as Eve sees Kate and Humphrey laughing "You're right Angel." She says as she's watching Garth and Lilly were walking towards a place on the beach alone as they're talking together Eve follows the two to see Garth and Lilly were kissing as Lilly was smiling at Garth "I'm waiting for both Kate and Humphrey to give you and Humphrey good news love." She says as Kate and Humphrey both walked up as both Kate and Lilly gotten together and smiled at their mates at they're looking at them "Ok what's the big news?" They asks as both Lilly and Kate smile at their mates "We're pageant." They say as both Humphrey and Garth both fainted from the news as their mates were laughing "WOW! They toke it better, then I thought that they're going to take it." They both say smiling at each other as they're walking towards the others as Angle was walking towards them "Hey you two, I huh got to tell you two something very important." She says as she's looking at me and the pups "YES! What's on your mind Angel?" They ask her as she's looking at them, then back to me "I'm huh how to say it pageant, how can I break the news to Juan, and will he ever want to stay with me?" She ask them as she's being hugged tightly "OF COURSE! I love you Angel I were never leave a wolf like you pageant all alone like that." I say kissing her, hugging her, and holding her close in my arms as we're looking into each other eyes "Juan you're so lovely." She says kissing me on the lips as everyone's looking at Heather and Shawn closing their eyes from the sight of their parents kissing as we're all walking towards a café for lunch "Welcome to the San Jose Café this way to your tables." They say as we're all at our tables "Here are you menus we're be with you in a moment, but what were everyone like to drink?" They ask as everyone's looking at the drinks menu "Sweet tea please." Everyone say as the ladies walk off towards the kitchen, minutes later "Sweet teas." They say as they're looking at us "Ok what were you all like to ordering?" They as us as we're order our meals, moments later we're drink our teas "MMM! Good tea huh love?" Kate ask Humphrey as he's smiling at her "YES LOVE! Not as sweet as you and I will be after the pups are born." Says Humphrey as Garth smiles at Lilly "Same here Lilly, I'm looking forward to raising the pups as a family with my true love and mate." He says as I was smiling at Angel "Angel we're a good couple we needed to get marry to be a couple forever after we get home from the road trip Ok?" I ask her as she was smiling at me, then Hawk looks at me "Kenny and Jake are great pups, we're lucky the police found them for us." He says as the meal came "OK! Let's enjoy this meal together, because we're a happy family. Says Winston as Eve was smiling at him "Love we're going to be more then that." She says as Winston was looking at her "How come?" He asks her as she's smiling at him "I'm also pageant." She says as we're all looking at her shocked "EVE! We're going to have more pups?" Winston says as we're all looking at him like (WTF) moments later after paying for the meal we're all walking towards the hotel to get a few hours rest before the game tonight as we're in the room "Love I am pageant, we're going to have three pups, and we're going to be busy with these pups for a long time, but we've got a big family to help us too." She says as everyone's smiling at him as I was in the shower getting clean up for the game as Angle gotten into the shower and hugs me "Juan I'm hoping you really love me please tell me do you still love me?" She asks as I'm looking at her "ANGEL! I'll always love you, I were bring down the sun and the moon to show you how much I care for you and how much I love you." I say as we're kissing in the shower as Humphrey pokes into the shower "MMM! We're all waiting to use the shower too love birds." He says as we both getting clean for the night, after I'm out of the shower Humphrey and Kate uses the shower next "Humphrey what will we name the pups?" She ask Humphrey as he's holding her in the shower in his arms "Ok for boys Matthew, Danny, Freddy, for girls I like Alice, Nikki, Eva, Rachel, Sonny, and maybe even Christine." He says as they're both walking out of the shower after a few hours everyone's washed and cleaned as we're all able to exit the room I grabbed my wallet and places it into my pants pocket as we're at the arena everyone went to their seats as I'm in the locker room where the teams looking at me "Juan you're ready to play tonight?" Ask the coach as I'm smiling at him as he hands a me a new jersey number "You're going to be wearing the jersey with number 1 since the new guys was treaded last game Ok to the ice." He says as we're all getting onto the ice I was ready to play goalie against one of the power house west teams as the games underway the Sharks came charging into the zone "House passes to Thornton, as he shots, and Juan reflex it off his stick towards Staal, as he passes it to Kane, as he passes to Sharp, now Sharp to Staal as they're in the Sharks zone Staal to Kane, and he shots it past the goalie for a goal to open the game on a good goal." Says Jeffery as he's looking at his new co-host of Canes Hockey "Please welcome Ralph Green." He says as Ralph was looking at him "Thanks for having me here man now we're back to the action as the Sharks turn the puck over in their own zone, oh Staal scores as the Canes are hoping to make the playoffs as they're on a red hot two games winning steak maybe Juan's the key to it as well with these trades Jeffery." Says Ralph as the Canes passes the puck around the zone as a Shark player slaps the puck towards me as it goes into the goal, but the ref blew the whistle "NO GOAL! The ref's are going to get the Sharks on a delay roughing penalty going against Thornton as he's mad at the call now see the replay good call by the ref he roughs up Staal on the pay as he hits him into the boards with a rough hit when the puck wasn't there." Says the casters as the game was back underway as the Canes enter the Sharks zone on the power play "Staal to Kane, as he scores the goal as the Canes are in needed of winning and hoping the Canadians lose tonight against the Flyers as the Sharks are on the attack and they shot the puck stop by Juan as the horn sounds to end the first period at three to zero." They both say as the PA man came over the speakers "Now it is time for you to buy you puck for the toss a puck challenge for a chance at winning a shot at the jackpot of $3.5 million dollars." He says as Heather and Shawn both looked at their mother "Please can we do it mommy?" They asks her as she's smiling at them "Ok here's the money I'll come with you two so I can get us all some food too ok let's go kids." She says as they're getting the food and the pucks "Ok kids back to our seats." She says as everyone sees Heather and Shawn holding three bags of pucks "Everyone can each toss five pucks." They say as the PA man came over the speakers "Toss the Puck time's here, now here's the mat you're aiming for good luck you got two minutes, and GO!" He says as everyone's throwing pucks at the mat saying (ZESTY DOUNTS) as a puck lands on the bull's-eye as the man says "We've got a winner and it's Heather Wolf." He says as Heather was jumping up and down in her seat "MOMMY! I won." She says as the two teams were back on the ice to start the second period "Games back underway as we're watching Juan chasing history in the making of rookie goalies." He says as the puck was coming my way "Thornton shots, saved by Juan as he's passing the puck to Kane, Kane to Sharp, Sharp to Staal, Staal, to Kane in the Sharks zone and scores to make to four to zero in the first three minutes of the second period." Says Jeffery and Ralph as both teams were ready to go again as the puck was dropped "BANG!" Kane and Thornton were going at it as the Sharks goalie was coming my was as I was ready to fight him as the fans were chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" They say as I was going at it with their goalie "Wells and Conde are going at it, as well is Kane and Thornton." Says the casters after a few minutes "Kane and Conde win their fights as they're both having fun, Juan will stay at the goalie spot as the Canes and Sharks will send two man to the penalty boxes to serve their penalties for fighting, cause Kane and Thornton were giving game misconduct for fighting and fight three times just now." They say as the game was back underway after ten minutes was hockey "BBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ!" The horn sounds "The second period comes to a close with the score Canes 4 and the Sharks zero." They say as we're all in the locker room "Juan good fight man, they jerk had no rights invading your zone like that, next time he does it again knock him out cold." Says Stall as we're back on the ice "Ladies and Gentlemen, will Heather Wolf please report to the guest services area to get ready for the jackpot puck shot." Says the PA man as Angel walks with her to the area will a group of humans were waiting for her "Hi I'm Heather Wolf." She says as the humans smiled at her "This way please to the locker room to get ready for the shot." They say as their in the locker room "Juan Conde and Kevin Thornton will be your escorts to the rink for the shot ok?" They ask her as she's smiling at them "Yes sir." She says as she ad Angel were waiting for the game to ended moments later "Juan's on fire tonight people What a save once again as the games running out of time for the Sharks as we're now hearing the Canadians loss to the Flyer tonight 5 to 2 and the Canes are now locked into the playoffs, but can get into the 6th seed with three more teams losing, those teams are the Thrashers, Burins, and/or the Rangers/Islanders." They say as they're looking at the scoreboard of other games "Thrashers and Rangers fall in OT, as the Burins lose to the Lighting in a shootout, and the Islanders are down 5 to 4 in the third as they're playing the Dallas Stars as time runs out and the Canes are going to the playoffs started in a few days after this road trip ends they're play the third seed the Washington Capitals, now we're one minutes away from watching Juan finishing another shutout as he stops the slap shot from Thornton and he passes to Staal as Staal cleans it, that's all she wrote!" They say as "BBBBBUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!" The horn sounds the end of the game as both Thornton and I were going to the same areas "Hey Heather ready for the shot? We both ask her as she and Angel are walking with us to the ice after we're on the ice "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the toss a puck winner the daughter of the Carolina Hurricanes goalie/defensemen Juan Conde." He says as both Thronton and I place the puck in front of her as she's looking at the goal with a box in front of it with a small hole in it as she shots the puck everyone in the arena stood up as the puck was zooming towards the box "It's going towards the box, it's heading towards the middle of it, and it's huh it's oh it's in we've got our first ever jackpot winner of $3.5 million dollars Heather Wolf." Says the man with a microphone as Heather, Angel, and I were hugging each other as we're leaving the arena "Juan, we're in the playoffs like to stay with us for the playoffs?" Ask Staal as I was looking at my family "Sorry man I got a family I love I'll like to finish this road trip and after that I'm going to retire after this and start raising my family Ok?" I say to him as the team was all smiling at me "OK Juan." They all say as we're on the bus heading to our next stop a we're off for Vancouver for the Canada Winter Classic games where in one day we're play each Vancouver, Toronto, and Calgary in two days as the last game will be in Edmonton against the Oilers

Next Chapter

Chapter Thirteen: Vancouver, Winter Classic, and a triple hitter.

We're playing three games in one day WOW!

Will I'd get the courage to play in all three games a goalie as Cam Ward it's still out with a injury?


	13. Vancouver!

In this chapter we're in Vancouver, Canada, on the last days of the week long road trip for my family and I as we're about to play three games in one day WOW how will this make me feel?

Chapter Thirteen: Vancouver, Winter Classic, and a triple hitter.

The sun was raising over the city of Vancouver as Heather and Shawn are waking upon from their nights rest "Morning sis, how was your sleep?" Shawn asks Heather as she was smiling at her brother "Fine bro, thanks for asking how was your rest?" She asks him as he's smiling at her "Same thing here." He says as he's looking at their mother still asleep next to me on the team bus as Heather and Shawn both jumped on Angel's back "Morning mom, ready for the new day?" They asks their mother as she's' waking up from her sleep scare from the supplies from the two pups "Huh, oh it's you two kids, and good morning my little pups." She says licking their faces as I was waking up smiling and laughing at the whole thing "Morning kids we're here welcome to Vancouver, Canada, home of the 2010 Winter Olympic Games." I say as the others woke up looking at the beautiful city of Vancouver, Canada, as they're looking at two other NHL team buses saying Calgary Flames and Toronto Maple Leafs on their sides as I was looking at everyone "We're here at the Vancouver Arena I'd got to get ready for the first game with the team, everyone else please go and get check into our hotel room for the day Ok?" I say as everyone gotten off the team bus and started to walked towards the hotel as I was in the arena looking at the list on games "Vancouver Winter Classic 8am Carolina Hurricanes VS Calgary, 11am, Vancouver VS Toronto, 2pm Carolina VS Toronto, 5pm Calgary VS Vancouver, 8pm Calgary VS Toronto 11pm Carolina VS Calgary, and the team with the best winning record gets the trophy as we're in the locker room getting ready for the first game I was ready to hit the ice after we're on the ice I saw my friends Green Day and Big Time Rush there holding sings "GO CANES!" They shouted as I also saw my family with them I was happy to see them here to root for us as the game was underway as the first ten minutes went by fast and no one score yet as I was watching Seth zooming my way with the puck as he fires it at me "Juan makes a save no it goes in ending his record breaking rookie goalie shutouts streak." Says Smith as Rivers was looking at him "That's right this kid still has it in him." Smith says as I was holding stick in my hands looking for more fun as moments later the team scores twice to give us a two to one lead as "BBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!" We're in the locker room as the coach walked towards me as I was drinking my energy drink "Juan ready for more?" He ask me as I was up and ready as we're on the ice "Ok Juan go get them." Coach says to me as I was ready to face more shots as the second period was underway as I made ten saves in eight minutes as my team mate Staal scores twice to put us up four to one over Flames "BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The fans were saying to us as moments later the Flames were trying to score on me again, but I made a great save to pass the puck to Kane who found Sharp open who toke it to the Flames zone and scores "Sharp scores with 6:45 left to play in the second period as the CANES are now up six to one." Says Rivers and Smith as the period went one again as I was making save after save, then the team went on to score three goals in three minutes "CANES nine to one as we're watching a nightmare of a game folks." Both Smith and Rivers say as moments later "BBBBBBBBUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!" "CANES are now up nine to one in this first game of the 2011 Vancouver Winter Classic." They say as I was ready to get back on the ice "Juan we're going to bench you for the next game as goalie and play in at defensemen." Coach says as the third period was underway we're playing like madman as I was making more saves and saves as the team score four more goals in ten minutes "CANES thirteen and the Flames one." Says the casters as I was making saves after saves in 5 minutes I was hoping of getting my team on the winning ways as I was stopping more shots after shots as the moments worn out "BBBBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ! The first games over with a nightmare of a game for the Flames thirteen to one in the hands of the Carolina Hurricanes." They say as I was in the locker room when we're walking out of the locker room I was walking towards the lobby where everyone was waiting for me "DADDY!" Heather and Shawn both say as I was hugging them and Angel too "Good game Juan." Everyone says as we're walking to watch the next game as the PA man came on "Vancouver VS Toronto" He says as we're watching the game after the first period was over the score was Vancouver five and Toronto 5 as we're all walking to get something to eat from one of the many food venders "MMM! Corn dogs." I look and saw "Hey guys." I say as they're turning around to look at me "JUAN!" They say all giving high fives to me as we're talking the we gotten our food and went back to the game as we're all ready to watch the rest of the game as the second period was over Vancouver 6 and Toronto 6 as we're all enjoying the game I was looking at the coach "Juan remember you're playing defenseman next game." Coach told me as the game was over moments later score Vancouver 9 and Toronto 8 F O/T Hours later "Last game for the title of Vancouver Winter classic will be giving out to the winners of this game the perfect CANES VS Vancouver" Says the caster as the first period was underway we're going at it as I was playing defensemen in the game as I was passing the puck to Staal, he passing to me as I score a goal making it one to zero moments alter as I was just about to reach the puck for the ref can call icing on Vancouver I was hit hard into the boards "Juan has been hit hard into the boards, he's down, and he's not moving." Says the caster as I was holding my right arm as the team doctors and my coach ran up to me "Juan where are you hurt?" Ask the coach as I was looking at him "My arm hurts." I say as he's looking at me "Ok get the stretcher out here now and get him to the Vancouver Medical Hospital." My coach says to the refs as a stretcher was being brought onto the ice as Heather and Shawn were trying to hold back tears "DADDY!" They say crying as they're watching the team of care people placing me on the stretcher walking with me on it towards where they came from as I rose my are into the air, a fist pump in the air, and a thumbs up as the fans were clapping their hands and some were chatting "JUAN FOR MVP, JUAN FOR MVP, JUAN FOR MVP, JUAN FOR MVP!" All the fan say after moments the Canes Win the classic and Juan will be name MVP of the event." Says the caster as the everyone was walking towards the Vancouver Medical Hospital where they see I was sleeping "Juan?" I open my eyes to see Angel looking at me "Angel it's Ok I'm just a little bang up, but we can go home in the morning." I say to her as I kiss her face "Juan you've toke us a amazing road trip of the United States of America and other parts of Canada, it was worth the fun." She says as we're kissing "YUCK!" I place a hand on Angel's face "Let's get marry tomorrow at home." I say as Eve was smiling at Winston the next day we're home as Angel and I did the wolf marriage rituals "Now we're marry." We both say as we're going to bed as I was in bed Angel jumped on the bed and grabbed the bed sheet from me covering our bodies as we slept the night away kissing and holding each other close for the new day's around the corner.

Next Chapter

Chapter Fourteen: First day of Spring.

A few weeks has passed and Winston, Can-du, and Hutch are taking all the pups to alpha school as we the others at the house are caring for our mates as the pups were due any day now.


	14. First Day of Spring

Chapter Fourteen: First day of Spring.

The morning came as I was waking up to Humphrey, Garth, Jeff, Winston, and Hawk waking me up from my sleep "Juan were you come and join us on a little hunting outing today so we can let our mates have some alone time?" They say to me as I'm getting up "My my arm's still stings from that hit I toke." I say as I was sitting up in my and Angel's bed as she gets up wrapping her arms around me "I love you Juan." She says as I kiss her on the cheeks "See you later love." I say as we're walking downstairs to see Heather and Shawn were watching TV together "Oh Carlos we've got to get people to notice us." Says Logan as I was smiling at them "They're watching Big Time Rush so they're enjoying their weekend TV time ok let's get going." I say as we're all walking out the door to go hunting for the family as heather and Shawn were both watching us leave "WOOHOO! More of the show Big Time Rush for us!" They say as they're watching TV

Angel, Jasmine, Kate, Lilly, Eve, and Amy all walked into the big room for the pups and were looking around the room "WOW! The pup nursery Juan built with help from the guys is amazing." Kate says as Angel looks at her "We're going to be happy here for a while to come." She says as everyone walked downstairs into the front room to see the pups were watching TV, "We get to watch more Big Time Rush Sis." Shawn says as Heather pounces on him "Yes we do brother let's watch some more of this funny show." She says as they're watching the show where James everyone expect for Carlos cause he loves going to the ice rink to remind him of where him came from as everyone walks up towards the pup nursery except for the pups on the couch as Ken and Jake ran up jumping onto the couch "Big Time Rush is on?" They ask them as both Heather and Shawn smiled at Ken and Jake "Yes it is let's all watch it together" They say

as the Kate, Lilly, Eve, Jasmine, Angel, and Amy all broke their waters "KIDS!" Angel and Amy shouted as their kids came running "Go fine the others now." They say as the kids were running out the house to find us as we're a few miles down from the place "MMM! I'd got this gun made out of tree branches, rocks, plus these bullets are made from pine needles and Porcupine quails." I say as I was pointed at a bunch of Caribou as I was looking at Humphrey and Garth "You to go to the left, Winston and Tony go to the right, and Hawk and Jeff go up the middle as I'll stay here and fire at the caribou." I say as everyone's in their places I shot at a lot of caribou as they're running off nine drop dead from the shots of bullets "We're eating good tonight boys." I say as four more wolves walked up "Hutch, Can-do, who are these wolves?" Winston ask as the two wolves were looking at him "Sis, please meet our mates mines Anna and Hutch's mate Lela." Can-do says as Hutch looks at Humphrey "Brother how's Kate?" He ask as four wolves came running up

They're panting from the very long run to find us "There you all are everyone's about to have their pups." They say as we're all carrying the food home after a few minutes of walking into the house we're all running upstairs into the pup nursery where we saw our mates licking clean the pups "Juan come say hi to our daughter," She says as I was walking towards her looking at the cute little pup in her arms as she's yelping "AAAAAWWWW! She's cute also she has your eyes and fur." I say kissing Angel as she's smiling at me "She has our cuteness." She says as we're looking at Heather and Shawn looking at her "We're big bro, and big sis." They say hugging each other as I was looking at my love "Love let's call her Marlene." I say to her as she's smiling at me as she's looking at our little daughter "Yes love Marlene sounds like a good name for her." Say says as Humphrey and Garth both walked towards their mates as Humphrey sees two pups one with his fur and Kate's eyes and one with Kate's fur "Humphrey meet you son Toby he has your eyes and my fur and our little girl Samarth with your fur and my eyes." She says as they're licking their pups as Garth looks at Lilly smiling "Meet our pups Sonny and Josh." She says as they're smiling at their pups as Winston looks ay Eve "Winston say hi to Trina and Charlie." She says as Jasmine looks at Jeff "Say hi to Rob and Kristine." She says as Amy and Hawk looked at their news pups as Amy smiles at him "Say hi to Victoria and Nikki good names no?" She says to him as he licks her face "Does that answer your question?" As everyone's smiling at the pups Tony was looking sad "Tony I know you miss mom." Garth says as Tony hugs his son "I do miss her son." He says

After a few hours of spending time with our mates and the pups Can-do and Hutch came walking into the room with two other wolves "Winston sir our mates are about to have their pups." Can-do and Hutch both say as Anna and Lela were in labor as Everyone helped them and moments later "AAAAAWWWWW!" Both Can-do and Hutch says as their mates were smiling at them "Can-do say hi to Candace and Kane." Says Anna as Lela smiles at Hutch "Say hi to Justice and Siara. She says as everyone's looking at the cute pups as I looked to the left and saw a trio of wolves in pain as I was running off Winston and Tony both fallow me and watch as I walked towards three wolves "Anyone of you three wolves need any help?" I ask them as I was getting my first-aid kit ready as they're looking at me "We've been walking for days looking for some food." They says as I was helping them as I give them some medicine "Ok fallow me into the house and I'll get you three some food and milk ok?" I say to them as they're walking into the house I was looking at them "What's your names?" I ask them as their looking at me "Alice, AJ, and Candy." They all say as Winston was happy "Candy how's your sister in Utah doing?" Winston ask her as Shawn came downstairs "ALICE?" he says as the two wolves were hugging each other "Like to see you again friend." They both say as Shawn was looking at Candy "Hi the names Shawn you're a cute little wolf aren't you?" He says as Candy was looking at Winston "Yes, my sister Donna's marry now to Fred and I found this wolf walking around looking for you." She says pointing towards Tony as in walks a female wolf with s smile on her face "Love is that you?" She says as Tony was so happy again "Nichole." He says running towards her and kisses her on the cheeks "SON!" Tony says as Garth walked downstairs "Yes dad I'm," Just then "MOM?" He says as he's running towards his mom hugging her "Mom I'll like for you to met my mate and your grand pups." He says as they're walking upstairs "Mom this is my mate her names Lilly." Garth says as he's licking their pups "Please meet your grand pups Sonny and Josh." He says as Garth sees his mother looking at him "You're marry to an omega that's uncalled for I'm not going to stand for this." She says as she's looking at him with an mad look on her face

As Humphrey walks towards Garth's mother and explain everything that happen to him and Kate, then to Garth and Lilly as Garth sees his mother looking at Lilly "On one has ever made my son laugh like that not even when I was still around him so I was wrong you're meant for each other." She says licking Lilly's face "My daughter-in-law." She says as Eve was looking at Humphrey "Humphrey please come here for a sec." She says as Humphrey walks towards her "Yes Eve." He says as Eve smiles at him "Call me mom my son-in-law, but let get one thing clean if you ever hurt my daughter, or grand pups of I swear that I'll grab you by the tail ripped it off shovel it down your throat, with your eyes balls as well so you can stay warm when you see me ripping your corpse open understand!" She says as Everyone backs away from her "WHAT! WHAT DID I SAY!" She says as I was looking at Angel "Love I'll always be here for you and I'll never leave you Ok?" I say as I kissed her on the face as well did Hawk to Amy

The kids were not happy to see their parents kissing "OH YUCK!" Heather, Shawn, Ken, and Jake say as we're all looking at them "Kids one day you'll find your true love." We say as I walked downstairs to see Candy, AJ, and Alice were on the couch sleeping together as I saw Shawn waking Candy up "Candy, huh that names so sweet, not as sweet as you." He says as Candy was blushing "AAAAAAAWWWWW! What a cutie you are." She says licking his face as Candy was looking at him "Like to go out tomorrow night?" She asks Shawn as Shawn as not unaware the his friend was having feelings for him "Why can't you see I love you." She says to herself as she was watch Candy ask him out on a date and that night everyone's asleep as we're all waiting for the new day as the new day's coming with Shawn and Candy's date.

Next Chapter

Chapter fifteen: Date Night:

What happens when the both of them fall into the rapids and Alice saves them, we Shawn relies that Alice has strong feeling for him, or will it be to late for the both of them?


	15. Date Night

Chapter fifteen: Date Night:

The morning was bright and warm as the sun was raising over the valley as I was looking at my love walking into the room and jumping onto the bed as I smile at her "Morning Angel how are our kids doing?" I ask her kissing her on the lips as she's smiling at me "The kids are fine love." She says as Heather and Shawn both came into the bedroom as they're looking at the both of us "Mom, dad, Marlene's crying again." They say to us as I was looking at Angel "Love I got this." I say as I was entering the pup nursery as Marlene was looking at me "Morning my little Marlene daddy's here." I say picking her up and holding her in my arms as I looked into her eyes as Eve, Kate, Lilly, Amy, Jasmine, Anna, and Lela were watching me holding my little girl in my arms "My little Marlene you're going to grow up to be a strong wolf." I say kissing her on the forehead as she smiles at me as Angel walks into the room

"Love she's beautiful isn't she?" She ask me as I was smiling at her "Yes and Heather and Shawn are now big brother and big sister." I say as I was looking at Winston and Eve "How's the kids doing?" I ask them as they're smiling at me "Fine they're cuter then ever." They all say as the phone rings I'd walked downstairs towards the kitchen "Morning Juan Conde speaking who's calling?" I say as a voice came over the other line "Morning Juan it's Green Day we're coming over for a visit so see you later." They say as I was laughing "Hey guys Angel gave birth to Marlene last night as well as some other members of the family like to come and meet they too." I say to them as they're cheering over the phone "WOOHOO! We'll be there man." They say as they hung the phone up as I hung the phone up looking at Angel "Juan who was that?" She asks me as I was looking at her smiling "Green Day they're coming for a visit later and were like to meet the newest family members." I say as she's smiling at me "Ok love Humphrey, Garth, Winston, Jeff, Hawk, Tony, Can-do, and Hutch are all going hunting they're hoping you'll join them and help with the hunting for the caribou."

She says as I was walking towards the closet and grabbed the gun as I was looking at her "See you later love." I say as I was walking out the door She smiles "He's the perfect love." She says looking at Heather and Shawn "Oh Shawn you've got to get ready for your date tonight with Candy." Heather says as Angel walks towards him "Shawn please behave on your date and always be polite to your date ok?" She says as Shawn smiles at his mom "Yes mom I promise." He says getting ready for his date as Heather was walking towards the door "Mom I'm going to the lake to get a drink ok?" She says to her mom as Angel smiles at her "Ok stay safe." She says as Heather walks out the door as she's walking towards the lake she sees Alice crying "Alice what's wrong?" Heather ask Alice as she's looking at her "It's Shawn I knew him and you as we're member in the pack we're all in together." She says as Heather looks at her and has a flash back as she's remembering the times of her, Shawn, and Alice as friends "Tag you're it Heather." Alice says as she's chasing her and Shawn as she's reminders that was as the poachers were attacking their pack "Run kids." Shawn and Heather's parents say as Alice parents were killed as she was taking from their pack by poachers end of the flash back as Heather was looking at Alice "Now I remember everything." She says as they're laughing as they're looking at each other as two wolves walked up "Hi there ladies we've notice you two from afar as we're walking by." The two new wolves say as Heather blushes around one of the wolves

"My names Heather, this is Alice." She says as the two wolves smiled at them "Names Aaron and this is Marco." Aaron says as Heather was smiling at Aaron "Aaron you're a cute one." She says smiling at him as at the hill top "Hi Candy ready for our date?" Shawn ask her as she's smiling at Shawn "Yes let's go and play together." She says as they're running together through the grass, jumping over logs, and playing tag together for awhile as they're enjoying the date night as they've stopped at the top of another hill to watch the sunset "MMM! The sunset's beautiful isn't?" Shawn say to Candy as she's smiling at him "Yes it is lovely ton," But before she could finish her Sentence the hill top collapses sending them towards the rapid river down below "AAAAAHHHHHHHHWWWWWOOOO!" They both howled as they fell into the river just as Shawn and Heather both heard them howl for help "CANDY, SHAWN!" They both shouted as Aaron and Marco both looked at them "We'll help you two save your friends." They say as they're running towards the river as they saw Shawn and Candy fight to swim against the rivers current as Heather and Alice both jumped into the river as Aaron and Marco both ran towards a tree branch that hung over the river as they're looking at each other "Ok rescue plan 2-AA DATA." Says the two wolves as Aaron was hanging from the tree branch holding Marco by the feet as I was running with Humphrey, Garth, Winston, Tony, Hawk, Jeff, Can-do and Hutch all ran up to see two wolves trying to save Alice, Heather, Shawn, and Candy from the rapids as they've grabbed them they fell into the river as they're trying to reach for a rock as Heather and Candy were saved by the two new wolves as they're pulling they towards us trying to also get a hold of Shawn and Alice, but to good as they're heading towards a water fall as Alice bites onto a tree branch and grabs Shawn pulling him to safety as she helps him onto dried land she fell down the waterfall as Shawn was crying out "NOOOO ALICE!" He says as I was grabbing him "Son, I'll go and find her ok?" I say as at the bottom of the waterfall Green Day were walking along the river path to the log house as they've notice a wolf trying to swim against the rapids as they've grabbed her from the river "You poor wolf we've got some food and water for you."

They say as they place the wolf on the ground and place a plate of food and a bowl of water next to her as they're smiling at he "We're Green Day friends of Juan Conde and we'll on our way to see him were you like for us to take you with us, but also what's your name?" They ask her as she's smiling at them as she was finish with the food "Yes please and the names Alice." She says as they're walking towards the log house as they're looking at the wolf crying "What's wrong little wolf?" Ask the gang as she's looking at them "Well I'm hoping of talking to my friend as we've get to the log house." She says as they're getting to the log house as I was walking out of the door "Alice you're alive and hey guys you made it come on in.," I say as they're walking into the house to see Alice run towards Shawn "Shawn I've got a confusing to make I knew you and Heather before the poachers attack our pack and I loved you before that happen and I still have feelings for you." She says as tears ran down her face as Shawn licks her face "Were you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" He ask her as she's smiling at Shawn "Sure Shawn I love to go on a date with you." She says as I was leading Green Day towards the pup nursery as they're walking into the room "Hey everyone and wow those are some cute pups." They say as everyone was smiling at them "Thanks guys." Everyone says as I was looking at my friends "My little girl Marlene, please say hi to new friends and members of the family Can-do and Anna, Hutch and Lela, Candy and her friend Nichole." I say as Green day was smiling at everyone "Nice to meet you all, but Juan we've came here to tell you something's that we're going to go on another wolrd tour and we're going to promote you Saved The Wolf Foundation so people can help save the wolves of the wild all over the world." They say as they're hugging me "See you in a year or so." They say as they're leaving for their tour I was sitting on the couch as Heather was talking to Aaron "Love to howl at the moon with me?" She ask him as Candy was also asking Marco, as the same time Shawn was also asking Alice the same thing as they all got together and howled at the moon together "MMM! Juan it's just perfect our kids are all growing up so fast, Marlene will be like that one day." She says kissing me as I kissed her and the kids "YUCK!" They say as everyone went to bed as the new day will bring Jake and Ken finding their true love as well.

Next Chapter

Chapter Sixteen: Alpha School And Omega School.

As the time went on the kids are off for alpha school and Lilly and Humphrey both start a omega school for the omega pups


	16. Alpha School and Omega School

Chapter Sixteen: Alpha School and Omega School.

The Day was bright as Kate, Garth, Winston, Jasmine, Eve, and Tony all toke the alpha pups to alpha school "Ok kids let's go." They says as Toby, Samarth, Trina, Charlie, Rob, and Kristine all went with them to Alpha school as Humphrey and Lilly were smiling at the other pups "Ok Victoria, Nikki, Candace, Kane, Justice, and Siara we're be teaching you all on how to be omegas ok?" They say to the other pups as they're jumping up and down "SWEET!' They all say as Lilly and Humphrey led them towards a area in the back of the house near a log "Ok we're so you how to have fun log sledding." Humphrey says as he climbs into the log sled "Lilly, like to join me?" He asks her as she's looking at him "HUH OK." She says as they're in the log the pups all looked at them "GO!" They shouted as Humphrey and Lilly started to go down the hill as they're racing around the turns of the hill as Lilly really loved it "WOO! This is fun." She says as the pups all looked at, "LOOK OUT FOR THE ROCK!" They shouted as both Humphrey and Lilly look at the rock in their path "NOT AGAIN!" Humphrey says as they hit the rock and went flying as they've landed on top of me "OOOWW! I'm ok." I say as I was getting up then placing a hand on my right arm "Ok I'm not Ok." I say as both Humphrey and Lilly gotten up and look at me "Sorry Juan we're teaching the future omegas."

They say to me as I was walking away from them "Just stay away from me Ok." I say as Humphrey looks at Lilly "Something's wrong with Juan?" He asks Lilly as she's looking at him "Maybe there's something going on, let's talk to him about it later we've got some more omega stuff to teach these new omegas." She says as they're running back to their class "Ok tag time." Lilly says tagging Nikki "YOU'RE IT!" She says as everyone's running away from her as she's chasing everyone like she's going to make you pay for it "I'm going to get you now." She says as she's running after Candace, Kane, Justice, and Siara, but Victoria ran past her "HA HA! Miss me." She says as Nikki was chasing her as she tags Victoria "Got you and now you're it." She says as Victoria was chasing her as she sees Humphrey was laughing with Lilly as Victoria hears them laughing "They're going to make great omegas." Lilly says as Humphrey was smiling at her "Yes they will. He says meanwhile at the alpha school Eve and Winston were watching Tony being pounced on by all the alpha pups "OH COME ON CALL THEM OFF." He says as he was being jumped on by all the pups as Winston and Eve were laughing "Sorry they've got to learn how to attack their prey and how to supplies their prey." They say laughing as Jasmine, Kate, and Garth walked up "Ok who's ready to learn how to hunt?"

Both Kate and Garth say as the class ran towards them "Ok Tony please come over here for a sec and stand here there." Garth says to his dad as Tony gotten to the spot and Garth smiles and whispers into Toby, Samarth, Trina, Charlie, Rob, and Kristine ears "Follow my lead." He says as he led them into the tall grass as Tony was looking around him "Where did everyone go? He wonders as "OOOOWWWWW!" He says as all the pups pounce onto him again and pretend to bite his throat area as Winston and Eve walked up laughing "Good job kids and now it is time for lunch." They say bring a caribou towards the kids "Eat up and we'll get ready for the next class assignment of stalking prey, and tag team on it." They say as Tony got up and looks at them "NO WAY! I'm going home to my mate." He says as all of the pups were flowing him as he turns the pups were gone, as he walks on the pups were walking behind him again as he turns and sees no one's behind him, and as he turns around "OOOOOOWWWWWW!" He says as the pups all jump out from a bush and tackle him to the ground rubbing their heads on him "Got the prey." They say as Tony sees Kate laughing "The kids learn fast." She says as Winston and Eve walked up "Ok we're going to show you how to jump from tree branch to tree branch." They say as the kids were looking at them with eyes wide open "WOOHOO!" They say as the fun was beginning for them

Back at the omega school everyone was having fun on learning all the omega tricks as the class as the class ended everyone went to their serpent dens for girls and boys as well did the Alphas as the weeks went by the schools were finishing their classes as everyone were happy to become alphas and omegas as everyone was walking towards the log house to see I was leaving the log house with my bags getting into a car and it was driving away as Lilly sees Angel was asleep when she went to wake her up "Angel Juan's gone." She says as Angel wakes up "What will they he go?" She asks Lilly as she was looking at her "Got no idea." She says as they spotted a letter on the bedside and they're reading it together

Dear Angel,

I am going to Daytona, Florida for a few weeks for a tryout with a NASCAR team be back in a few weeks if nothing happens, but if I make it with the team I'll be back in a few months

Your mate

Juan Conde

Juan Conde

Lilly and Angel looked at each other as Angel started to cry "Juan promise he wasn't going to leave me for sports again I don't know what to do." She says as she's crying Lilly looks at Humphrey as Jasmine, Eve, Winston, Eve, and the others were looking at her "We'll go and get Juan to come home." They say as the TV was on "This Sunday be there when NASCAR invades Daytona with drivers Jeff Gordon, Jimmy Johnson, Mark Martin, Dale Jr., and lots more along with rookies Juan Conde, Jack Holiday, Kevin Wallace, Shawn Rivers, and Marco Armstrong this Sunday starting at noon with a special per race concert by Green Day as we'll see who'll be the NASCAR super bowl champion." Says the man on the TV as everyone's looking at each other "Hey there." Says a familiar voice as Everyone sees Big Time Rush walking into the house "BTR! What's cooking?" Says Heather and Shawn as the gang was looking at them "We're heading to Daytona for the big race you all like to come with us, cause Juan were love it if you all were come and be there to root him on." They say as Angel was looking at them "Oh Ok I'll go and support him like he's been there for me this whole time during our love." She says

Everyone was on the bus as they're driving towards Daytona Beach, Florida, and the NASCAR Daytona 500.

Next Chapter

Chapter Seventeen: Daytona 500!


	17. Daytona 500

Chapter Seventeen: Daytona 500!

The morning was bright as I was seating in my seat in the car garage when Dale Jr. walks into the area "Morning Juan ready to race today?" He ask me as I was looking at him "You bet man, so I get to race alongside my favorite driver Dale Jr., and I'm so pump to get started today." I say as we're laughing as Jr. walks off I was looking at my photo of my mate as someone walks into the garage "Morning rookie." Someone say to me as I turn to see "Oh! Morning AJ Allmendinger." I say as he's smiling at me "Welcome to the big leagues." He says as we're talking as he sees the photo "Who's that?" He asks me as I was looking at him "My mate and love of my life Angel." I say showing photos of our kids "Sweet kids." He says as he's walking back to his car to check on it as I was seating down in my chair I was watching the local news

"Today's the NASCAR Daytona 500 where the winner gets 5 million dollars." Says a man on the news, as I was looking at myself in the mirror, and I was laughing "Ok I can use the money to pay off the damage to the house while we're on the road trip with the Hurricanes and for my race car." I say as josh saint walks up towards me "Hey there I'm Josh Saint nice to meet my new Hendricks team mate." He says as we're shaking hands "Well, I'm off to get into my racing suite see you out there team mate." He says as I was looking at my Hendricks Motor Sports car and to see it was being sponsor by Wal-Mart and I was getting my car my car a good look down "Hey Juan, time to go and get ready to suit up." Dale Jr. says to me as I was walking towards the trailer got suited up and walked out of my trailer to see fans were waiting for me to sing some autographs for them and then to the track to get into the truck to ride around the track waving at the fans as a bus was pulling up to the track "Big Time Rush here with Juan's friends and family." They say as the officers were looking at the wolves "Ok that way and to your left." They say as they're in the speedway as they see I was walking around signing autographs for some fans as BTR looks at my family "Juan's getting the fan base started, but it'll take him awhile to grow it to bigger fans and more happy fans." They say as I was walking towards a truck with my number on it as it was getting in line as the gang was looking at the wolves

"Getting ready to go onto the track and ride around the track as the drivers waved to their fans." BTR says as I was waving to the fans as we're getting onto the track as BTR and my family got off the bus to see Green Day was getting set up for their concert "Hey Green Day." Heather and Shawn both shouted as the band's looking at them "Well hi there kids." Green day says as they've notice I was waving to people "Daddy's racing today huh kids?" They say to them as they're looking at them "We're omegas now so we're here to have fun too." They say looking at them "Ok so let's go find our seats before the race starts." Justice says as everyone else went to get their seats as BTR went to the band area to get ready to play with Green Day as the moments were passing by I was in the back straightaway waving to the fans in the back of the track as we're entering turn two and into turn one and the front straightaway of the speedway as I was waving to the fans as we're now in the pit lane area getting to our cars I was crying a little noticing that I may have made my mate cry from the letter I left her as the bands play their songs first was BTR.

**Forget About You lyrics**Get a call on a random afternoonI pick it up and I see that it's youLike my heart, you were breaking the newsYou say it's over, it's over, it's overHeading out, cuz I'm outta my mindAll my friends are gonna see me tonightStaying here, till the sun start's to riseAnd I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonnaDance hard, laugh moreTurn the music up nowParty like a rockstarCan I get a what now?I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about up, fall downGotta play it loud 't care, my head'sSpinning all around now.I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about you.(2x)I thought I'd be here on my ownWaiting for you to knock on my doorSince you left, I don't wait by the phoneAnd I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.I found a place where I can lose myselfAnd just leave your memory on the I'm fine, no I don't need nobody elseCuz I'm going, I'm going, I'm going{ From: . }To dance hard, laugh moreTurn the music up nowParty like a rockstarCan I get a what now?I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about up, fall downGotta play it loud 't care, my head'sSpinning all around now.I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about money like you don't mean a thingI'm going crazy now I don't even thinkLosing my mind, that's all I can doTill I forget about youDance hard, laugh MoreTurn the music up nowParty like a rockstarCan I get a what now?I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about up, fall downGotta play it loud 't care, my head'sSpinning all around now.I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about I forget about youTill I forget about youi cant forget about you

I text a postcard

Sent to you

Did it go through?

Sending all my love to you

you are the moonlight of my life every night

Giving all my love to you

My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles till I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

I'm sending all my love to you

With every breath that I'm worth here on Earth

I'm sending all my love to you

So if you dare to second guess

you can rest assured

That all my love's all for you

My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles till I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

I'm sending all my love to you

My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles til I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

Did I ever make it through

After the bands finish their songs the Anthem started to play and after the Anthem was done we're getting into our cars as we're getting ready to go racing as the PA man says "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to give the most famous words in all of motor sports, here to give the commands to start their engines, rock bands Green Day and and Big Time Rush." Says the PA man as everyone's cheering out loud "GENTLEMEN STAR YOU ENGINES!" They say as "!" The engines fire up as we're all getting ready to go racing in the great American Race as we're getting settle into our cars more as we're talking to our team spotters and crew chiefs "Boys we're getting ready to go racing." says everyone to us as we're driving onto the track following the pace car onto the track as we're getting into position for the starting grid or line-up for the Daytona 500 as we're getting our cars ready to go 500 miles for 277 laps as the fans were grabbing their programs looking at the drivers profile as my family sees me and my profile saying I was driving for Hendricks Motor Sports as we're getting the one to go single from the flag person we're getting set to go at it in the ways of (Have at it boys!) After exiting turn number four the pace car turns off the track as the fans all looked at DW standing in the flag man area "Ok on the count of three, Ok here we go, a one, a two, and a three." He says as he and all the fans shouted out loud "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY, LET'S GO RACING BOYS!"

Everyone say as the race was underway as I was starting in last place at 43rd as I was trying to pass Jeff Green and Tony Steward as we're into turn two I'd jump on the gas and bump into the both of them making the both of them a little lose as I passed them and went after David Regan as I was passing him as I was passing my new team mate Josh waving at him to draft with me so we can pass these cars in front of us as we're drafting into turn 4 we've ended up passing three cars as DW, DJ, and Rusty Wallace were looking on "Juan Conde and Josh Saints making their debuts today as their on fire early on in today's race, but remember that this race is the great American race." They say as the yellow came out for Jeff Green's car catches on fire as we're in the yellow caution stages our pit crew's getting ready to services us as we're entering the pits I went to pit stall number 23 as Josh enters stall number 24 as we're getting our cars tune-up Marcos Ambrose lose control of his car smashing into Tony Steward's car and making his car go up in flames as Steward was getting out of his car walking to make sure Marcos was Ok, because his tier went flat and blew on the other side of his car too

"Juan, Josh, go, go, go." Says our crew chiefs as we're getting back onto the tracks as moments passed we're now in the top ten racing towards the front as I was 6th and Josh was 8th behind Steven Wallace as we're getting into the final three laps in the race as Brad Kieslowski spins out and hits the wall as Josh and I were now in fifth and fourth as two other cars Harvick and Vickers both got caught up in the crash as we're in the green-white-checker stages we're back to green as Josh and I started to draft again as we're passing Jeff Gordon and Jimmy Johnson together as we're getting the white flag for the one lap to go we're drafting Dale Jr., as we're passing him he bumps me into Josh, but we've kept going at it as Josh passes me and Josh goes on to win the race as I came in second, and Dale Jr., third with Gordon 4th and Johnson5th and martin 6th "What a big day for Hendricks Motor Sports as they've swept the top six spots in the Daytona 500 and leave with these six drivers as the team to beat this year, but Juan Conde and Josh Saints will be tough to beat as they're working together like that all day, and we'll see you next weekend in Phoenix, AZ at Phoenix Motor Speedway for the Subway Fresh Fit 500."

Says the hosts of the show as I was in victory lane celebrating Josh's big win with him as Angel and the rest of the family all walked up to see Josh and I were getting cover by beer, soda, water, and paper confetti as a women walks towards us "Hey there I am Nikki Smalls with ESPN Radio how you two drafted all day like that, but do you have any words for you opponents heading into the next race next weekend?" She asks us as we're both looking at her "Yes, fear the storm as we'll be your worst nightmare." We say as we're walking towards our trailers I see my mate looking at me "ANGEL?" I say as she's looking at me as she sees a man hand me an envelope "Here's your $850,000 dollars and an extra $23,000 for a great race." Says my boss as I was looking at Angel "I'd needed this job, cause I'm going to expand the house so we can have more room for everyone." I say as Josh walks up "Juan, you're married to a wolf, sweet man." He says as he's looking at a wolf walking towards him "Hi the names Delilah, were you like to go out with me sometime?" She says to Josh as Josh was smiling gat her "Phoenix together we can stop in Texas and go see a Dallas Stars hockey game, then we can go to watch the Dallas Mavericks play the Miami Heat, then spend the rest of this week together and maybe even the NASCAR season." He says as we're all leaving for Texas as Angel was looking at me with tears in her eyes "Next time you go somewhere let me know, but no letter to me, and I thought you're going to leave me." She says as I kiss her lips "I were never leave you, you're the diamond in my eyes, I love you, and I love the kids too we're a family." I say as we see Delilah and Josh kissing each other on the bed "They're going to make a great couple like us." We both say as we're all going to bed for the new day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eighteen: Dallas, Texas


	18. Dallas Texas!

Chapter Eighteen: Dallas, Texas

The day was bright as we're all in Dallas once again as I was looking at Josh "I'm back in my old birthplace." I say as Josh looks at me "Well, let's go see a Dallas Mavricks basketball game tonight as they're going to play the Miami Heat tonight." He says as Delilah looks at Josh "Morning josh, sleep well last night?" She asks him licking his face a little making him giggling a little as we're getting to the hotel everyone was getting into the hotel as Josh and I were looking at the time "We've got three hours till tip-off so let's get some lunch." We say as we're heading to the Dallas Café where I run into "Eric, how's the team doing man?" I ask him as he's looking at me "We're not going to the playoffs we've lost the last eight out of ten, but we're getting a great draft pick this year." He says as I was looking at my family "Hey everyone its Eric Staal." I say as everyone's looking at him "Hey man we're here on NASCAR road trip for the whole NASCAR season we're also here to see the Dallas VS Miami game, so we're get our meals and head to the game after, like to join us?" I ask him as he was looking at me "Sure man." He says as we're ordering the meal as everyone's eating their meals Kurt and Kyle Bush walked into the café "Well if it isn't Josh Saint and Juan Conde, the newest rookies in NASCAR and good race yesterday." They say to us as we're looking at them "Thanks guys see you in a few days in phoenix." I say as they're looking at the whole gang "Well see you this Friday for the weekend fun and NASCAR race." They say as they're walking out of the café we're all eating our meals as Josh smiles at Delilah as she's looking at him smiling at him "Josh you're a nice human I were like to sit together at the basketball game today." She says as Josh was looking at them "By the way after the game we'll head for phoenix, so we can get there for the NASCAR meeting Juan."

He says to me after everyone was done with their meals we're walking towards the basketball arena when Miami Heat's player Dwayne Wade, Chris Bosh, and Lebron James walked up looking at us "Well if it isn't Juan Conde, we've been hearing a lot about you and your family man." They say as we're looking at them as James looks at everyone "Well Enjoy the game." They say as we're getting into the arena when the game was getting ready to start as the players were at half-court for the opening tipoff as the game was now underway as the Heat got the ball to started the opening quarter as they score the fans were not happy "BOOO!" They chanted as the Heat were up early as the game went on into halftime the score was Miami Heat 56 and Dallas Mavericks 40, as we're at halftime I walked from the group to go outside for some fresh air when someone spots me "Juan Conde, what's up man." I heard a voice call out to me as I turn to see "Nick, Kofi what's up?"

I say to the both of them as they're smiling at me "Not much man we're here to enjoy the game, but the Heat has been turn was up." Kofi says as I was laughing "Yes and I'd met the Heat Wave." I say as they're looking at me "No way, you've met the Miami Heat's big three." They say as I was holding a basketball sign by D-Wade, Chris Bosh, and Lebron James as we're all talking Angel walks out to see the guys "Hey you two must be Kofi Kingston and Nick right?" She says as they're looking at her "Yes we all, we're just talking to Juan to check up on the family and what not's." They say Angel smiles at them "Well, we're married now, and we have three kids Shawn, Heather, and now the newest member to the family, Marlene."

She says as Kofi and Nick smiled at us "Good job you two, now Juan keep her happy Ok see you two again one day." They say walking off towards their seats as Angel and I both gotten to our seats as the second half was about to start as the second half started the Heat built their lead to a mountain that the Mavericks couldn't even climb as their leading them 78 to 67 as their into the final moments of the game the Heat were up only by a score of 98 to 94 as the fans were happy, as Dallas player Butler was fouled hit the three pointed and tied the game with the free threw, but Lebron James got the ball on the inbound pass, ran up the court and hits a three pointed with no time left to win the game as we're cheering everyone else looks at us as I was looking at Angel "We've better get out of here."

I say to her as we're leaving the fans were booing us "GO BACK TO MAMI!" Says to man to me as Angel looks at the man, as the man sees her again "OH CRAP! NOT YOU AGAIN!" He says ripping his own shirt off and putting it into his mouth as Angel smiles at him "Good job, remember don't miss with me, and/or my lover ever again." She says as we're getting to the hotel, grabbing everything, and getting to the trailer to head for Phoenix for the race as we're on the road for the next race Angel and I were sleeping together as we're watching Josh and Delilah sleeping together and kissing each other as Angel smiles at me "They're meant for each other." She says kissing me as I kiss her too.

Next Chapter

Chapter Nineteen: SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500.

We're getting back on the track, but Garth get's to replace one of the drivers of Hendricks's Motor Sports, cause of a injury.

Are you Ready for some NASCAR!


	19. SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500

In this chapter saliva sings a song, but I am going to use clean words for some of the bad words, because they overpass the rated t for teens ratings, ok?

Chapter Nineteen: SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500.

The Day was bright and cold as we're in Phoenix, AZ, for the SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500 as we're getting to the track fans were waiting outside for the drivers, as our trailer pulled up towards the track, yeah we both share the trailer as best friends and team mates as we're getting to the parking spot with the names Josh and Juan on it Josh sees me getting ready for the fans as everyone sees us get to the cars after signing some autographs as we're getting to the cars and getting suited for NASCAR qualifying as we're getting onto the track Josh went first and grabs the pole as I went after him and grabbed the second starting spot as we're back at the hotel getting ready for bed "Ok big race tomorrow and we're going to dominate again." I say as Josh hugs me "Juan we're the drivers to beat man, let's go to bed."

The next day came as we're at the track getting suited up "Juan, Josh, Gordon's hurt we've got to find a new driver to replace him today." Says our boss as I was looking at Garth "GARTH!" I say as Garth walks towards Josh and I as Josh was smiling at Garth "Garth we've got to get you into Jeff Gordon's racing suite he's hurt please?" He says as Garth nods and gets into the racing suite and into the car as everyone's at their seats as the fans got a good treat "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage to sing their hit song from NASCAR the game 2005 and their CD saliva as they sing survival of the thickest!" Says the PA man as all the fans cheered as they started the song.

Survival of the thickest by, Saliva

1 2 3 4!

I'm the hand up Mona Lisa's dress,  
I'm the smile on every criminal you'll ever acquit.  
I'm the things you've done you'll never admit.  
'Cause one hand is on the bible and the others in stuff.

Right now, your face is in the crowd, I'm shouting out loud, the one you counted out of the game.  
Oh wow, take a good look at me now, should have never had a doubt, is that you I hear screaming my name.

I'm a roller, I'm a rider, number one freaking survivor.  
So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I'm the one you thought that you could erase, but a predator that's faster than the food that he chased.  
When you fall off the horse you brought to the race, I'll be the one who's flying by you kickin' stuff in your face.

Ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe.  
Move over baby, get on your knees. I'm gonna drive this little red love machine.

I'm a roller, I'm a rider, number one freaking survivor.  
So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I'm a roller, I'm a rider, number one freaking survivor.  
So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I'm a roller, baby, just not another rider babay

I'm a roller, baby, just not another rider babay

I'm a roller, baby, just not another rider babay

I'm a roller, baby, just not another rider babay

Ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe.  
Move over baby, get on your knees. I'm gonna drive this little red love machine.

I'm a roller, I'm a rider, number one freaking survivor.  
So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I'm a roller, I'm a rider, number one freaking survivor.  
So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.

After the song was finish and the anthem we're getting into the cars "Please welcome to give the most famous words in all of motor sports, backup driver to Jeff Gordon, Garth." Says the PA man as Lilly's looking at her parents "Garth's going to race." She says as Garth says the words "Driver start your engines." He says as "!" All cars fire up to go racing as DW, DJ, and Rusty Wallace were ready for the race "500 miles 300 laps, but only one winner." They say as moments passed "DW pulled the lever one more time." Says DJ and Rusty as DW does it "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! Let's go racing Subway style boys!" As we're racing Garth was starting in last place due to last minute sub, but was coming on fast as he's passing car after car, a hour into the race rain started to fell slightly as we're going 189 MPH around the track as Angel sees the flag man wave a yellow flag and sees a man with a microphone "Yellow flags out as Tony Raines hits the wall, but we're see the pit crews in action." He says as Josh, Garth, and I were now in the top five as we're getting into the pits and out of the pits we're going green as we're back at it Garth gets behind me and starts to draft me as we're now at lap number 178 well past halfway in the race I was getting next to Josh, as Garth bumps me and sends me into Josh's car as I was getting back into the feel of my car I'd pump on the gas and passed Josh as Garth was about to pass Josh next, but yellow flag came out "Garth slow down man, no passing under the yellow flag, and stay calm." Says his crew chief as Angel and the others see a red flag being wave as the man in the stands says "Well, we've got rain falling again, this time is coming down harder, and they'll send the cars into the pits as we're get the update of the weather soon." He says after Josh, Garth, and I were out of our cars "Hey let's get to the garage so we can see the weather." I say as we're in the garage area the PA man came over the speakers "Ladies and Gentlemen ,this weather's going to keep going throughout the night, and so you winner Juan Conde" He says as I was looking at Josh "Good job man." He says as we're giving high fives around to him, Garth, and I as we're looking at the points lead

Josh Saints

Juan Conde

AJ Allmendinger

Tony Steward

Jeff Gordon

Kevin Harvick

Jimmy Johnson

Mark Martin

Dale Je.

Kasey Khane

Martin Truex Jr.

Jeff Burton

Regan Smith

David Regan

We're looking at each other as everyone walks up "Love you did go." Angel says to me as I hugged and kiss her on the cheeks as Delilah walks up and kisses Josh's lips "Good race let's go back to the hotel I'm looking to get some sleep." She says as Josh looks at me "Next stop Las Vegas." He says as I was looking at Angel "The Sin City, also another place called The Town that Doesn't Sleep." I say as we're all at the hotel getting to bed as Josh and I were looking at our mates "Goodnight." We say to our mates as they're looking at us giggle "Goodnight love." They say as they're happy about their new fun.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty: LAS VEGAS 500.


	20. LAS VEGAS 500

The week goes by fast as we're now at the next track for the next race as we're getting news Jeff Gordon will be out of action for at least a month so Garth will fill in for him, till he gets back.

Josh grabs the pole for the race as I am starting in last place due to an engine change.

Chapter Twenty: LAS VEGAS 500.

We're in Las Vegas as Josh and I both wake up in the trailer to see Angel and Delilah talking together as Josh was looking at her "Morning Delilah how did you sleep last night?" He asks her a she's smiling at him "Just fine." She says as she's kissing him "I'm hoping we can get together after the race and watch a movie together with Juan and his family." She says kissing Josh's lips as Josh hugs and kisses her on the cheeks "Sure thing, let's get to the track first." He says as we're getting to the track and getting into our racing outfits and walking towards our cars as we're getting ready to go racing "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to say the most famous words in all of motor sports actor Adam Sandler." Says the PA man as Adam was like "DRIVER STAR YOUR DAMN ENGINES ALREADY!" He says as I was thinking to myself "Same old Sandler." I say as we're getting the cars fire up and onto the track as we're getting inline for the start of the race as DW, DJ, and Rusty Wallace were ready "Here we go again DW."

Says DJ and Wallace as the green flag waves "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! VEGAS STYLE!" DW says as we're getting underway at the Diamond in The Rough the Las Vegas Motor Speedway as we're into the first few laps I was getting into car trouble "The cars lose, I'm having problems getting into the turns right, and I needed to get a tune up." I say as we're now entering lap number 45 we're getting into the pit window as we're getting into the pits I was getting to my pit stall as I was getting a drink from a crew member and Josh and Garth were also getting drinks as well, then we're back onto the track as we're passing more cars getting around the track as I was losing control of my, but save it, then as we're getting to the final 10 laps we're one, two, and three with me in first as Garth was passing me with now a great car, then we're on the final lap as I was back in the lead, but Garth passes me, then I went to draft him and pass him again, but a lap down car of Jeff Green bumps my car.

I was trying to save it, but just as we're on the final turn of the race, my car went straight for the wall, as I'd hit the wall spinning out of control and flipping over in a barrel roll like five or six times, Josh and Garth watch in shock as my car was air born and crashes wildly like that as my car came to a rest upside down in the infield as Angel and the rest of the family was scare as Garth won the race, but at what cost "DADDY!" Cried Heather, Shawn, and Marlene as they're looking at fire trucks, ambulances, and race officers running towards my car as my crew chief tried to get me on my radio "Juan, you're ok buddy?" Says my crew chief as I was answering him in a good voice "YES! I'm alright just a little banged up, but I am ok."

I say as the car was turn right side up, cut into so my car roof was pulled back, and I'd appear waving to the fans all cheering to me as I was taking to the ambulance and taking to the infield care center where Garth and Josh were waiting for me as I was release from the care center smiling at them "Nothing's hurt, so I can go racing again." I say as Angel and the rest of the family sees Garth and Josh hugging me "Juan you're nuts, but you've got gust man." They say as we're walking to the trailer where we're getting into bed as Angel and the rest of the family walked up and the kids jump onto the bed and hugged me "DADDY!" They say as the same thing happen to Garth as we're looking at the kids and smiling at them "We're for Bristol Motor Speedway." Josh says as we're all asleep for the next race.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-One: FOOD CITY 500.

I was happy to get out of the wrench alive, so we're going to Bristol, Tennessee, next sweet.


	21. FOOD CITY 500

What happens when a huge crash passes me into a short coma, will Angel be able to stand it, and will I be able to see her again?

Find out in this new chapter.

Chapter Twenty-One: FOOD CITY 500.

The day was starting on the warm say as we're getting to Bristol, Tenseness, for the Food City 500 "Morning Juan." Angel says to me as I was waking up looking into her sexy blue eyes as I was smiling at her "Angel I'm fine, and I am not hurting from that crash last week Ok?" I say to Angel as Delilah was looking at the both of us "Morning you two, I see we're in Tenseness, and we're at the Bristol Motor Speedway." She says as Josh wakes up to se we're at the track as we're looking at the kids watching TV "Josh, Juan, and Garth are still one, two, and three in points entering the race this weekend as we're getting set to see who'll grabbed the pole." Says DW, Rusty Wallace, and Kyle Petty as I was looking at the gang "Josh, we got to get ready for the race, and see you all later." I say just then "Knock, Knock, Knock." Josh and I looked t the door "Come in." We say as Jeff Gordon walks in with a cast around his right shoulder "Hey boys, I'm going to be out for a month or two, so I'll like for Garth to cover for me in the 24 car." He says smiling at Garth "Good job last week man."

He says walking off as Garth was looking at the both of us "So we'll get paid to race?" He asks us as we're smiling at him "YEAH!" We say as we're walking towards the changing areas we notice it was raining as the officers walked towards us "NASCAR calls off time trials, so the field will be set by points." He says as we're walking towards the trailer and going to sleep as we're all tired as we're sleeping I was looking at Angel moaning in her sleep as I place a hand on her face "Angel, wake up." I say as she opens her eyes "Juan you're alive." She says as I was looking at her "What's wrong." I say to her as she's looking at me "I was having a nightmare, when you crash in Vegas, and you're dead." She says as I was hugging her and kiss her "I'll always be here for you, I'm never going to leave you in the world, and I promise I'll always be there for not just you, but also for the kids." I say hugging her holding her close to me as we're sleeping throughout the night as Delilah looks at Josh "Josh I love you, were you do me the honors of doing the wolf marriage ritual with me?" She ask him "maybe after the race ok." He says kissing her on the lips as everyone went to sleep the night was better the rain left the area as the morning came with the kids all watching the TV

"Welcome to Bristol, Tenseness, home of the FOOD CITY 500, today's race will have a Competition yellow due to yesterday trials and practices been rain out." Says the lady on the morning sports show as Josh and I were waking up to see Delilah was smiling at Josh, Garth, and I as Angel and Lilly were smiling at us too "Good luck." They say as we're getting to the car garage to get into our racing suites after getting ready to go racing we're in our cars "Please welcome to say the most famous words in all of motor sports NBA hall of famer Michael Jordon." The PA man says as MJ says the words "DRIVERS STAR YOUR ENGINES!" He says as we're firing the cars up and getting onto the track as we're getting line-up for the race as DW, DJ, Rusty Wallace, and Kyle Petty was with them "We're back and welcome to Bristol, Tenseness, as we're getting ready to go racing DW pull these levels once again." DJ says as DW watches the flag wave to start the race "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! FOOD CITY STYLE!" He says as the race was underway with everyone going at it at first

The race was on lap 46 as we're getting ready to pass some lap traffic when the yellow was waving "Slow down, yellows out as a car has lost their tier, so watch out for it on the track, and we're under the competition yellow cause of rain out quarter flying." Our crew chiefs say to us as we're getting around turn 4 when the tier was coming our way as we dodge it and enter the pits as we're getting four tiers, gas, and go as we're leaving the pits I was in first with Dale Jr.2nd, Josh 3rd, and Garth 4th, as the race was back underway we're getting into turn 2 and 3 as Dale Jr. was getting into it with Kevin Harvick as Garth and Josh were now behind me as we're in turn 4 I'd started to slowdown as I was getting into the wall as I was looking at my front smoking "Blew my engine I'll try to make it around." I say as I was trying to get to the pits, but no luck as I was slowing down faster as a group of cars came around the turn and I lost control of my car, and a group of cars started to spin and turn trying to miss me, but twelve cars crash into each other, along with me as my and Angel's kids were looking on "DADDY!"

They say as I was t-bone in the driver side hard after the crash my car was total the hood was rip off the car, bumper was totally gone, the driver side was smash in hard as Josh, Garth, and the other drivers stopped for the clean up as my family hears these words from the PA man "Ladies and gentlemen we're under the red flag, due to massive oil, fuel, and pieces of car parts on the track." He says as everyone sees me getting out of my car waving to the fans as I was walking towards the care truck to head to the care center as the crash happen at lap 496 as I was walking with the officers the fans were happy "YEAH! WOOOOOHOOOOOO! YOU ROCK JUAN! WELOVE YOU MAN!" Angel lots of fans wearing my gears and one of the fans waving a flag with my number and name on it as she's looking at a man behind her "Get him to Stewart Haas Racing ok." Says a voice to the man "Yes sir Tony Stewart sir, I'll talk to him later with the contract deal we'll make him to join our team and break up the new big three of NASCAR." He says as he's walking off when she sees I was in the back of the truck with people looking at me waving to the driver to zoom after the race was back underway Josh was number one when Garth was passed by Dale Jr., when he passes him on the final laps as he wins the race "Dale Earnhardt Jr. wins the FOOD CITY 500 race and ends his three year race winless streak.' Says DW as Josh sees every fan on their feet cheering "JR., JR., JR., JR,.!" They're saying

as Josh and Garth were back at the garage area when Angel and Delilah both walked into the area "Where's Juan?" Angel asks Josh and Garth as they're looking at her then Angel sees Delilah looking at people running as "Move it, we've got to get him to the hospital." Angel sees EMT's running with a stretcher towards a ambulance and taking off as moments passed Angel sees a women with a microphone talking into the camera "Juan Conde was involved in a huge crash on lap 496, now he's on his way to the Bristol, Tenseness, Medical Hospital as he has gone into a coma just shortly after the crash." She says as Josh gets up "We've got to get to the hospital and see if he's going to huh." Angel looks at Josh "Josh what do you mean by if he's going to huh?" She asks Josh as Josh looks into her eyes "Well sometimes when people go into comas they never come out of them, in other words he might not make it." He says as Angel started to cry "You mean he might dead." She says as she's running towards the trailer where she gets onto the bed and starts to cry as Delilah looks at Josh I'll go and comfort her." She says as Josh and the others walked towards the hospital after getting to the hospital we're looking at the news people in the area as they're looking at the drivers of the team

"Juan's now out of the coma. He's awake and focus on the surroundings around him, and he'll be back in his car in a few days or just next week." Says Mr. Hendrick as we're walking towards the front desk "Juan Conde please." I say as she's looking at us "Room 234 on the third flood." She says as we're at the room "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK." "Come in." I say as everyone's walking into the room as Josh sees I was drinking some water "Josh, I'm so glad to see you and the others again." I say as I was looking at the doctors walking into the room "Juan you'll be able to go home in a few hours, your x-rays are negative, so you're able to drive again, but no racing for four days." HE says as I was laughing "YES! I'll be racing next Sunday." I say as the doctors was looking at me "Friday it's the day you'll be able to driver again." HE says as Josh was looking at me "Juan Angel's crying in the trailer bed, because I told her that sometimes people die in comas." He says as I was looking at her "Well, after I am clean to leave bring the Trailer here, make sure she's sleeping so I can supplies her." I say as everyone's smiling at the idea hours later the trailer was outside the hospital as I was leaving the hospital Josh and Delilah smiled at me "She's asleep." They say as I was lying next to her "ANGEL."

I say kissing her, I was looking at her as I was tickling her "HA, HA, HA, STOP WHOEVER IT IS THAT'S," Just then I was smiling at her "JUAN YOU'RE ALIVE!" She says as I was hugging her "Yes, I am ready to race next weekend, because I was shocked by the crash of the race, but that's racing Angel." I say as I was looking at the kids next to her "Kids wake up." They open their eyes "DADDY!" Heather, Marlene, and Shawn say as I was looking at Shawn smiling at his love Alice, as well was Heather Aaron were kissing too "Our kids are in love Angel in a few months Marlene will have a boyfriend too." I say as we're all sleeping now for the new race.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two: Advance Auto Parts 500.

Next Stop Fontana, CA, for the next race and new friends.


	22. Advance Auto Parts 500

Chapter Twenty-Two: Advance Auto Parts 500.

The week went by as Friday was here as we're now in sunny Fontana, CA, for the next race "Morning love." I say hugging and kissing her as she's smiling at me "Love you're ok?" She asks me as I was looking at her when Delilah jumps onto the bed "Morning you two we're here at the nice California Motor Speedway." She says as Josh was reading the papers "Juan you've fell from 1st to 9th in points." He says as I was looking at him with a smile on my face "Well, I got to make this one count don't I?" I say as we're getting to the track trailers area we're looking at the TV "Morning NASCAR fans we're getting set for a weekend of NASCAR fun with NASCAR Trackside tonight with Juan Conde, Josh Saints, and Garth tonight, alongside a new driver making their debut this Sunday Kendrick Jones." They say as we're all looking at everyone "Ok we're going to get some practice in, after that we'll go meet the fans, then it's off to Trackside."

We say to everyone as we're getting onto the track "Ok let's go around the track for awhile." Josh says as Garth and I were both riding with him as others join us for the hour long lap times after we're done with that part, we're off to meet the fans as we're signing lots of autographs, and we're finally on Trackside as DW, Kyle Petty, and DJ say our names "Now please help us, by welcoming to the show three amazing drivers two rookies, and their team mate from Hendricks Motor Sports Josh Saints, Juan Conde, and Garth the wolf." They all say as we're walking onto the stage "WOOHOO! Welcome to the show boys we're amazed at how this group of drivers are doing on this season of NASCAR." They all say as we're looking at them and the fans "Well we're happy to be here on this show, we'll race hard this Sunday, and we're looking to have a great time out there drafting, bumping, and whatnots." We say as we're getting up and looking at the fans "Bye see you at the race."

We all say as we're walking back to the trailer, the next day we're doing some happy hour before the big race tomorrow as we're getting back to the garage after that wer'e looking at the fans getting ready for the NASCAR Nationwide race as we're back at our trailer sleeping for the next day, as it came faster then we ever wanted it to come as we're getting ready to go racing in our cars Angle, Delilah, and Lilly were at their spotters places "GOOD LUCK LOVE." They all say to their mates as the race was ready to get going "Please welcome to say those famous words MLB all star from the Chicago Cubs Matt Garza." He says as Garza was ready "DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES!" He says as we're getting fire up and onto the track "Juan Conde it's the news of this week in California after the huge crash he had in Bristol, TN, he's back racing we're going to DW now." Says DJ and Rusty Wallace "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING SOUTHERN CAL STYLE BOYS!" DW Says as we're racing in the race as the first ten laps are gone I was starting in last place due to my back up car being use as I was now in 37th place, with josh in the lead, and Garth's in 29th "Juan, Josh, and Garth will have it hard today if they're going to win, they'll needed to get together and draft as one."

DW says as the race goes on as we're now into lap number 45 and heading into the pits as we're getting out of the pits the yellow flag comes out for Dale Jr., has lost his engine and he was out of the race "DJ., out of the race." DW says as we're getting back into the pits for and quick change of wedge and we're back on the track as we even gotten more fuel as the races was back to green we're zooming it as we're now in the top five with Josh in 1st, Garth in 2nd, and I am in 3rd, just as Jeff Gordon, Jimmy Johnson, and mark Martin were all in the top ten as we're getting into the middle of the race with over half way gone we're trying to take on going at it as the yellow flag comes out for rain on the track as we're going to the pits we're heading to the garage to watch the TV for updates as the PA man came over the speakers half an hour later "Ladies and gentlemen the rain will not stop till morning, but since we're already past the halfway point of the race you winner of the Advance Auto Parts 500 is Josh Saints." He says as I was hugging him so was Garth as his team say spraying coke, water, and sports drink all over him as he was looking at the people with cameras in their hands "Josh you're the winner of the race, now Garth is only 12 points behind you as Juan's now in the top five of points in 5th just 18 points back, how does this group get in done week in and week out?" He asks Josh as Josh was smiling at him "No comments, just having fun." HE says as we're in the trailer getting ready to head to Martinsville, VA, as Angel, Heather, Shawn, and Delilah were sleeping with their mates as we're on for Virginia.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-three: GOODY'S FAST RELIFE 500.

WOOHOO! Martinsville, VA, look out for these group of NASCAR drivers they're ready to go racing.


	23. GOODY'S FAST RELIFE 500

Chapter Twenty-three: GOODY'S FAST RELIFE 500.

The week went by, now it is now Sunday as we've time in at the top three spots with me in first, Garth second, and Josh in third as we're getting to the cars to jump in Tony Stewart walks towards me "Juan Conde, can I talk to you alone for a moment." He asks as I was looking at him "Sure thing, Stewart." I say as we're walking towards his car garage "Juan I'm hoping since after your first year of NASCAR, you'll join the Stewart/Hass Racing team." He says looking at me as Angel and Delilah were watching us talk "Well, it is a great offer, but I've got a team, and I'm thinking about coming back to drive for this team again next year." I say as he's looking at me "Well Juan, if you ever change your mind call me and I'll get a car ready for you in no time.' He says walking off as Ryan Newman walks towards me

"Juan Conde, nice to meet you, my names Ryan Newman, and I am a Stewart/hass driver, but I am hoping to ask you for a favor?" He ask me as I was looking at him "Sure what is it?" I asks him as he's looking at me "I'm hoping to get your autograph." He says holding a photo of me "Sure man." I say signing it for him "Thanks man, see you out there, and good luck." He says as I was walking towards the car garage to see Josh was looking at me "What do he want?" Asks Josh as I was looking at him "This is my first year in NASCAR, so he's trying to sweet talk me into joining his team next year, but I like this team, and want to stay with them."

I say as I was walking towards my car and getting into it as we're all in our cars driving them towards the pit lane area we're all in line and getting out of the cars after the anthem was done we're in the cars "Please welcome to give the most famous words in all of motor sports grammy award singer/rapper Eminem." He says as he was like "SLIM SHADY SYAYS! DRIVERS START YOU ENGINES!" He sasy as we're getting fire up and heading onto the track a DW was looking at Rusty, DJ, and Kyle Petty "We're head in beautiful Martinsville, VA for the GOODY'S FAST RELIFE 500." HE says after moments passed "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING MARTINSVILLE STYLE BOYS!" DW says as we're racing I was in the lead as Josh and Garth were both trying to get close to me as we're in the first ten laps of the race I was building a huge lead over my team mates as I was in control early "Juan Conde has led all of the first thirdly laps in today's race, but will need to pit soon." DW says as DJ, Rusty, and Kyle were looking on "Yes he's going to have to soon or later cause the longer the flag runs, the longer you'll lose laps." They all say as the yellow came out for Kevin Harvick crashing into the wall as I was coming his way "Juan go low." Angel says as I was going low Harvick's car came at me out of nowhere, but I sprung pass him going high as Angel sees what happens and sees the fans going nuts "WHAT A DRIVER!" Everyone says as we're in the pits "Juan, good driving." Angel says as I was laughing "I learn from good teachers Garth and Josh I say as we're back on the track moments later I was again in the huge lead (I'd learn how to make the huge lead at Martinsville from NASCAR 2005 chase for the cup video game)

After the laps turned to lap 134 I was in the pits for only gas and go as I was back out just before Josh could pass me, and I'd started to keep the lead for a very long time as Garth and Josh were talking to each other by radio "Juan's cruising." Garth says as I was passing lap cars as I was only 12 seconds from passing them "We're going to have to hope for a yellow flag to come out before," Just then I'd came out of turn three and pass the both of them "Juan lap us, we're down a lap Josh." Garth says as I was waving my hands out of the window pointing Josh sees a car on the apron "Not for long, follow Juan." He says as Garth and Josh follow me high as a car was in their spot "WOW! Juan's leading the race like this, as his team mates are having trouble with staying on the lead lap, and the yellow's out with Josh Saints getting the Aaron's Lucky Dog." DW says as Garth and Josh got their lap back and we're in second and third place as we're getting into the pits "Josh Juan's to hard to pass, try passing him on the last lap."

Winston says to Josh as Josh was hoping to get that far without running out of gas, crashing, and if I don't pass him and Garth again "Juan Conde knows his way around this track or what guys?" DW ask his friends DJ, Kyle, and Rusty as we're getting into the race final ten laps "Juan has a 4.3 second lead over Josh Saints as it looks like he's going to win this race "Josh and Garth are coming up fast somehow they're finally realizing how Juan's doing so good at this track when he hit's the turns he press lightly on his breaks, and he gas it into the middle of the back and/or front straight-aways." DW says as they're doing what I'm doing this whole time and finally gotten up to me as we're in the last lap "Juan Conde has the lead heading into turn number one and two as Josh is going under him as Garth slides and bumps into Juan making him go into the wall not good." DW says as I was spinning out of control as Angel looks at Delilah "Not again!" She says as she's watching me spin around, stopped, and drive towards the finish line as DW was yelling "Did you see that, Juan Conde was spinning around like a top, he somehow gets his car to stop spinning, gets it to drive off for the finish line as he's going to finish third in this race, and climbs to 4th in points just 32 behind Josh Saints and Garth the mighty wolf."

DW says as he's looking at his friends "JOSH WINS THE GOODY'S FAST RELIFE 500!" DW says as Josh was at victory lane and sees Delilah walked up "Good job love." She says as Josh's looking into her eyes "Let's get back to the trailer so we can watch that movie o promise you." He says as we're watching Alpha and Omega as Delilah was crying at the part of the caribou Stampede as we're watching the rest of the movie till the end where Winston was talking to Eve and she's laughing. Garth was howling made Lilly happy "Now that's what I call a howl." She says in the movie as we're at the part of Kate and Humphrey's howling after the movie Josh and Delilah hugging and kiss as Delilah sniff his backsie and he's sniffing her backside as they're nipping on their ears, and touch noses as everyone was smiling at them "Well, we've got a new lovely couple." I say as Josh and Delilah both smiled at me "You know it Juan, we're in love, and happy about it." They say as we're all getting to bed for the week ahead.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Four: Samsung Mobile 500.

The first night race of the NASCAR season The Samsung Mobile 500.


	24. Samsung Mobile 500

Chapter Twenty-Four: Samsung Mobile 500.

We're back in Dallas, TX, for the first night race of the NASCAR season as we're getting to the track I was waking up to Angel licking something "Angel, what's going on?" I ask her as she's smiling at me "This." She says licking Marlene's fur "Mom" She says giggling "Stop, it tickles." She says as I was laughing "You're a great mother, like I am a great father, and we're meant for each other." I say kissing her as Josh was looking into the sexy blue eyes of Delilah "I love you." HE says as she kisses her on the cheeks and smiles at both Garth and I "Time to get ready to grab these cars and," Just then the TV was on "NASCAR has been rained out for today's NASCAR quarter flying." The man says on the TV as we're looking at the outside from the trailer and see it was raining hard "WOW! We've get to sleep in today."

I say as we're going back to sleep as a few hours went by there was a knock on the door as Josh opens the door to see Jeff Gordon walking into the trailer "Ok boys, time to meet some new fans and sign some autographs." He says as we're walking towards the meet and greet with new fans of ours as we're getting to the event "YEAH! It's them." Everyone say cheering for us as we're sitting down to sign autographs as BTR and Green Day walked up "Hey Juan, What's going on, and how's Angel doing?" They ask me as I was looking at them "Just fine guys, see you later, and good luck with the tour." I say as they're looking at me "You bet man." They say after the event I was on the bed when Angel jumps on me and kisses me on the lips "Let's go to bed love." She says as we're all sleeping for the next day as to bring the night race

The next day came as we're at the time of the day as we're getting into our cars to go racing as the PA man came over the speakers "Please welcome to say the most famous words in all of motor sports The Black Eyed Peas." Everyone cheered "DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES!" They say as we're firing up the car engines and heading onto the track "Juan Conde has been in talks with his team about a contract deal for the next three to five years as well has Josh Saints what a three to five year deal worth 45 to 60 million dollars worth it?" DJ asks DW as DW was laughing "HELL YEAH! They're showing how good they are at their jobs and how well they do it." He says as we're into the first twenty laps of the race as we're racing the sun was still up as I was on my radio talking to Garth and Josh "Get ready for when the sun goes down, this is no regular night race." I say as we're heading into the pits on lap number 48 for our pit stops as the night time came and the lights came on over the track as the night was beautiful as the fans were enjoying the race as the race gotten to lap 123 I was in the lead when Garth and Josh were behind me coming on as I was heading into the pits along with Garth and Josh as the yellow came out for rain falling as we're in the pits "Ok go, go, go." Says our crew chiefs as we're back on the track as I was in 13th, Garth 14th, and Josh 15th, as we're back to green flag racing "Green, green, green, green." Says everyone to their drivers as we're racing for the race as the laps turn to lap 213 a hour later and after the next two pit stops we're in the top five Josh 2nd, Garth 3rd, and I was in 4th, as the race was getting into the late time of the night as we 're racing hard with everyone on the track as there was 5 cars out of the race with car problems as I was passing Garth to grabbed the lead after the lead cars went into the pits, with only 27 laps to go we're in the pits getting fuel and tiers as the yellow came out for Jeff Gordon spinning in the back straightaway as we're getting around the track we're one, two, and three as the caution was six laps we're back racing again

"We're now 17 laps from the end of this race as WOW!" Says DW as there was a massive crash in front of the starting and finish line as ten or twelve cars crash as we're stopped in turn 3 as we're under the red flag as I was talking to Josh and Garth "Well, this going to be a long race." I say as we're laughing about the fact that the red flag was always the worst part of the race after the crash was cleaned up the crew chiefs came over our speakers "Ok we're come n for fuel" They say as we're now 8 laps from the end of the race as we're coming into turn 4 and the front straightaway everyone went into the pits, but me I was taking a gamble as I was stilling on the track as Josh and Garth got a hold of me on the radio "Juan what the hell are you doing?" They ask me as I was driving off on the track "Taking a chance." I say as we're going back green, white, checker "Juan picks no pit for the last few laps as we're going green with two to go as Juan's in first follow by Dale Jr., Josh Saints, and Garth after the first lap was done "Final lap as Juan's on a roll around turn two heading into the back straightaway as I was making it into turn 3 to turn 4 "Out of gas." I say as I was crossing the finish line in first to win the race on an empty tank of gas "Juan Conde wins the race on a fuel gamble and wins the Samsung Mobile 500."

DW says as Rusty Wallace and DJ were looking at him "Yes he did, now he's 3rd in points behind Josh and Garth as we're off for the next race after this one, Juan's off for victory lane as a car's going to give him a push and it is Dale Jr. pushing him to victory lane what a team mates." Wallace says as I was in victory lane getting out of my car the team of Bud Light cheered for me as they're covering me in the beer bath "Juan what a race, you'll go into the next race just 34 points out of first, and you're now on a roll since coming off the big crash in Bristol."

Jillian says to me as I was looking at her "yes I was hoping to make it on the last of my fuel; I'd wanted to go to the limit of my car, and see what happens." I say as Josh walks up to see I was hugging my team pit crew "Juan, you're nuts I'll give you that, but next time don't do that again, Ok?" He says to me as I was laughing at him "Sure thing man, we're going to get some sleep for the next race it's going to be at Talladega Superspeedway the Aaron's 499." I say as we're getting into the trailer Angel and smiling at Josh as Delilah walks towards Josh "Josh my love I have some good news for you." She says as Josh was looking at her "What's the good news love?" He asks her as she's smiling at him "you're going to be a father." She says as Josh was looking at her "I'm going to a father," Just then he looks at her "You're pregnant?" He asks her as she's smiling at him "Yes love we're going to have pups due in a few months." She says as Josh was hugging her and smiling at her "I'm going to be a father wow, I got to get ready for the pups." He says as he was looking at me "Juan you and Angel had pups how I get this place ready for them?" He asks us as we're smiling at him "Take it just the right it is, they'll love their home, and their new family." We say as he was getting into the bed with Delilah "Goodnight love." He says as Delilah was looking at him "Goodnight to you too, love." She says as we're off for bed, the new week has gone by as it is Friday the day of the NASCAR new weekend of Speed, Fun, and The Big One.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Five: AARON'S 499.

THE BIG ONE'S COMING!

WOOHOO!


	25. AARON'S 499

Chapter Twenty-Five: AARON'S 499

The Week has gone by with us in Talladega, AL, for the Aaron's 499 as we've did the Friday NASCAR Sprint Cup quarter flying as we're grabbing the following position for the race Josh 23rd, Garth 24th, and I came in at 40th "Ok boys we've got to get these cars tune-up for the big race on Sunday, so you all needed to get to the garage area someone's looking for you." Winston says to us as we're walking towards the garage area to see Jeff Gordon was in the garage area walking around smiling at us "You guys are making this team the team to be this year, but Dale Jr., it's now 8th in points looking for a comeback at one of his favorite track, cause this is where he once won 4 or 5 in a row." He says as we're walking back to the trailer to get some sleep for Saturday came and we're signing autographs, Green Day came out to the track and sees me next to my car "HEY JUAN!" They say as I was looking at them "GUYS!" I say running towards them and hugging my friends giving high fives all around as Angel walks up "Green Day, long time no see, and how's Big Time Rush doing?" She asks them as BTR walks up

"We're here to watch the race too, to root for the new drivers to beat, and also to see Juan race." They say as I was smiling at them "Ok guys, see you after the race, and I'd got to get going now to get some sleep for the big day bye you guys." I say as I was walking towards the trailer and Tony Stewart was watching me "He's going to be a big free agent this year I'd like to sign him to my and Hass team." He says as Ryan Newman was looking at him "So we'll talk to him after the race with a offer he can't say no to." He says as Stewart was looking at him smiling "10-4 my good man." He says as I was back at the trailer and I saw Angel was smiling at me "Marlene's ready for you to kiss her good night love." She says as I was smiling at her and walked towards her and grabbed Marlene placing her in her little bed next to us and I kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight my little darling." I say to her as she yawns looking at me "Goodnight mommy, daddy." She says as we're getting to sleep a storm hits the area as the thunder woke Marlene woke as she's shaking and whimpering as I'd got up and grabbed her placing her in my arms as I'd sat on the bed again moving my arms back and froth singing to her as everyone open their eyes and sees that I was singing to Marlene

Hush my little pup don't you cry

Daddy's going to be here for you

Even when the storm scares you

I'll always be there for you

Don't cry little angel

You'll always be here with your father and you family

I promise when the sun rises you'll be safe

After I'd finish the song I was looking at everyone as Heather and Shawn were crying we like that song dad." They say to me as I'd place Marlene back into her bed and we all went back to sleep as the new day came with Marlene jumping around the trailer like she's going insane "Marlene what's wrong?" Both Angel and I asks her as Josh wakes up looking at a empty can on the floor "Oh no, she drank my Jolt energy drink as we're all laughing as she's do going crazy as she's faling back to sleep as Angel gotten into Bed "I'll stay with her for today." She says as Delilah looks at us and smiles at us "I'll stay and get some sleep too." She also say as we're all nodding our heads as we're walking towards the race cars as we've reach the cars the PA man came over the Speakers "Please welcome to Talladega to proform his new hit song Born Free Kid Rock." He says as Kid Rock was singing his new song

Fast, on a rough road riding High, through the mountains climbing twisting, turning further from my home. Young, like a new moon rising Fierce, through the rain and lightning Wandering out into this great unknown. And I don't want no one to cry, but tell em' If I don't survive Chorus I was Born Free! I was borrrrrrn free I was born free, Born Free. Free, like a river raging Strong, if the wind I'm facing. Chasing dreams and racing father time. Deep like the grandest canyon, Wild like an untamed stallion. If you can't see my heart you must be blind. You can knock me down and watch me bleed But you can't keep no chains on me. [Chorus] And I'm not good at long goodbyes but look down Deep into my eyes. I was born free! Heyy yayaaa yaayayaaa. Ohhh hooo Calm facing danger Lost, like an unknown stranger Grateful for my time with no regrets. Close to my destination Tired, frail and aching Waitin patiently for the sun to set. And when its done believe that I will yell it from that mountain highhh! [chorus] And I will vow to the shining seas and celebrate God's Grace on me. [Chorus] Oh, ohh ohh ohhwaahhoo..

After the song and the anthem we're in our cars as we're getting ready to race racing "Please welcome to say the most famous words in all of motor sports from the movie Alpha and Omega the voices of Kate Hayden Panettiere, Humphrey Justin Long, Lilly Christina Ricci, and Garth Chris Carmack." He says as they're smiling at the fans "On behalf of the movie and these wolves we voice in the movie here today, DRIVERS START YOU ENGINES!" They all say as we're firing up the cars "VVVVVVVRRRRRROOOMMM!" DW was looking at his friends "Here we are at Talladega Superspeedway in Talladega, AL, and I am DW here with DJ, Kyle Petty, and Rusty Wallace as we're getting set to go 499 miles and 330 laps." He says as we're getting back to turn 4 after ten miles of warming up the cars as we're heading towards the starting line "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING DEGA STYLE BOYS!" DW says as we're zooming at it as we're hitting speeds of over 200 miles per hour as we're racing like we're getting the money's worth to the fans as we're into lap number 34 I was getting some car problems as I was trying to figure out why, but I was heading into the pits when I was able to leave the pits my car stall and I was getting mad at it as it was still stall and finally it restarted as I was back on the track as we're now entering lap number 123 we're all in the pits as we're getting out of the pits we're now in the top ten as we're getting better and better as the day goes on after a two hour time loop we're on lap 327 with only four and we're back in the top 30 now, but we're working our way back up as the big one happens Angel and Delilah were also watching the race as they're watching the big one happen "Turn three and the big ones here as Juan, Josh, and Garth are heading into it "Follow me." I say as we're in the eye of the storm as we're dodging cars left and right as we've gotten out of the big one with no damages we're all happy as we're hearing Winston over the radio "Twenty-five cars were in the crash." He says as we're all stunned by the biggest one in years as we're now heading into the pits and we're getting service as we're in the top five as we're back to racing after two tries at the green, white, checker, and as we're racing Johnson, Dale Jr., and Gordon held the three top spots as we're getting four wide as Josh, me, Gordon, and Jr., we're getting to close as we're heading into turn Gordon and Jr. bumps into Johnson as we're slowing down as they're crashing hard as we're moving to the left, but as we're out of the crash Garth was in front of us as he goes cross the finish line to win the race "Garth wins his second race of his career." DW says as we're all in victory lane to give him the respect he won today in the race as we're all getting to the trailer I was looking at a envelope on the door address to me "I'll read it and see what it says." I say as we're all in the trailer I was reading it "Juan what is it?" Angel and Josh both asks me as I was looking at them "Tony Stewart's trying to luring me away with bigger offers, but I'll stay here for now and forever." I say as we're all going to sleep as I was looking at Angel "Angel where's Marlene?" I say to her as she's looking at me "Don't know." She says as there was a letter on the floor as I'd grabbed it and read it "THAT BITCH!" I say as I was looking at Angel "Tony Stewart had Ryan Newman sneak in here as you two were sleeping and pup napped Marlene." I say as Angel's eyes turn to anger red eyes "I'll kill him." She says crying as I was hugging her "I'll get her back I'll have to sign his contract, or he'll killed her." I say as Angel looks at me "It's all your fault, you and you damn sports dreams." She says slapping my face leaving a claw mark on my face as I was looking at her "I'll get her back without the contract I promise you love." I say as she's looking at me "Don't call me love." She says looking at me "I'm going to leave you after we get Marlene back and I never want to have anything to do with you ever again Juan." She says crying, thinking of Marlene

Well I think I am in hot water.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Six: MATTHEW and DANIEL HANSON 400.

Will Angel change her mind or will she leave me forever?


	26. MATTHEW and DANIEL HANSON 400

Chapter Twenty-Six: MATTHEW and DANIEL HANSON 400.

The week went by as Angel wasn't talking to me, or never even allowed me to sleep near her or speak to her as we're now in Richmond, VA for the next race I was looking at the photos of us as she's looking at me placing a photo of her and I in my wallet and looked in the mirror at the claw mark she left on my face as I'd grabbed the cell phone "Hello, may I speak to Tony Stewart." I say as Tony comes on the other line "Tony Stewart here, who's calling?" He asks as I was on the line "Now listen here Stewart, you've got to give me back my little daughter, and I'll sign the contract ok." I say as tears started to run from my eyes as I was crying a little as Stewart was laughing "I'd knew you'll come to me and my team one way or another, we'll meet at the tunnel of turns one and two, and you'll sign the contract and get her back" He says as I was crying some more "DEAL!" I say hanging up throwing the phone against the wall breaking it as I got up and walked towards the door I'd looked at Angel and walked out the trailer to meet Stewart as Angel sees me grabbing a letter and walking off as she's looking at me walking towards the tunnel as she sees waiting for someone else the man came up with a cage in his hands as I was talking to him he releases Marlene and I'd grabbed her and looked at the man "Ok, where's that contract you've wanted me to sign for you, and your team Stewart." I say as he hands me a contract as I was about to sing it Angel walks out of the trailer and walks towards us as I was talking to Stewart "Why did you, go to this must trouble to get me to sign with your team, and why are you doing this to me?" I ask as he's looking at me "OH! I'm trying to break up you and Angel; you see I have a thing for her."

He says as I'd punch him in the face knocking him out "Listen here." I say ripping the contract "I'd been on the phone late last night with NASCAR HQ, they're looking into this thing of yours, and if you're found guilty you're loss your whole team business." I say as Tony opens his eyes and looks at me as I was looking at him "If you ever, and I ever do something like this to my friends, family, my love, and/or me ever again Stewart I'll personally rip your shirt off and shove it down your throat, do I make myself clean?" I ask him grabbing him by the shirt as I place Marlene on the ground and ram Stewart into the fence looking at him as he's looking into my eyes shaking "OK, sorry for the troubles Juan, I'll leave you, and your family alone I promise." He says as I was smiling at him and I'd dropped him to the ground "Good, now go back to your team, we're going to have NASCAR qualifying at 3pm today." I say as I was walking back to the trailer looking at the sun as I'd gotten into the trailer I'd sat in my chair and looked into the mirror at the claw mark on my face "She's right to leave me, I'm just selfish." I say as I was looking at the photos of us when I'd felt a paw on my face "Juan, I'm not leaving you, I was there when you confronted that no good driver, and I still love you Juan can you forgive me for the claw mark on your face."

She says crying as I'd hugged and kissed her on the lips "Yes love I do." I say as Marlene was looking at us "YUCK!" She says going to sleep as I was looking at Angel placing Marlene in her little bed as Angel's laying in bed she looks at me and smiles waving her paw for me to come to bed with her for awhile, after getting into bed with her she's licking my face as we're going to sleep for awhile, a few hours later I was in the car garage when Angel runs in after Marlene "Marlene get back here, time for your bath." She says as I was smiling as I'd grabbed her and looked at her "What's going on?" I say as I was looking at her "I'd hate baths." She says as I was looking at her "Try it this way." I say as I was walking with her and my love back to the trailer and went into the bath room placing her in the tub turning the water on as I was smiling at her "Now you take your bath here, as you can play with these bath toys, and you mother and I'll clean you up."

I say as Angel was watching me cleaning her up as I was looking at my love "Like to help me." I ask her as she's walking towards me and smiles at Marlene as she's playing with the toys as I was washing her up "Ok Marlene, you'll have your bath here, and so you can play as you're getting clean." She says as I was walking off to get ready for NASCAR qualifying as Josh and Garth were smiling at me as we're getting to the cars after NASCAR qualifying Josh, Garth, and I grabbed the top three spots with Garth on the pole, Josh number two, and I came in at third as we're are getting back to the trailer to get some sleep for the big race as we're going to get another night race on our hands

The next day came as Angel sees me hugging her close to me with my arms around her as she's smiling knowing she made the right chose not to leave me as I was a great love, but mostly a good father as she's licking my face I'd open my eyes and look at her smiling at me "Morning Love." She says licking my face as I was looking at her kissing her on the lips as we're kissing each other for awhile as Marlene has waking up looking at us kissing again "YUCK! Mom, dad, why are you kissing each other and can I have something to drink." She says as we're looking at her "We're a couple and that's why we kiss each other."

I say as I was looking at my love smiling at me Angel gotten next to Marlene and grabs her by the neck and place her on the bed next to her and let's her drink some of her milk "Juan I'll stay here for awhile." She says as I was smiling at her when Delilah walks towards her "I'll stay here too, I'm just sleepily lately." She says as Lilly was in the room sleeping as well as she was sleeping next to hers and Garth's pups "Lilly see you later." Garth says licking her face as we're at the garage getting into our cars as we're on the track lining the cars up for the race as we're out of our cars now looking at the stage as Marlene was walking up with Angel, Delilah, and Lilly with hers and Gareth's pups to see me and all the drivers clapping their hands as the band plays as Marlene, Delilah, Lilly, and hers and Garth's pups heard the PA man over the speakers "Please welcome to sing their song Kryptonite, please give it up for Three Doors Down." He says as they're singing the song Josh, Garth, I, and all the other drivers were enjoying the song.

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

After the song was over I see Angel walked towards me "Good luck my love." She says as I was smiling at her as we're all in our cars after the anthem was over as the PA man was over the speakers again "Please welcome to say the most famous words in all of motor sports WWE Superstar R-Truth." He says as R-Truth was smiling at the fans as he's holding a microphone in his hands "RICHMOND VIRGINIA! WHAT'S UP!" He says as everyone was shouting even I was "WHAT'S UP!" Everyone says as he's was smiling at the fans "DRIVERS START YOU ENGINES! NOW THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" He says as we're firing the cars up

"VVVVVVVVRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMM!" The cars fire up as we're all going onto the track as DW, DJ, Rusty Wallace, and Kyle Petty were in the Hollywood Hotel "Welcome to Richmond Virginia, to the Matthew and Daniel HANSON 400, and we're coming to you live on FOX Sports." They say as we're getting ready to go racing "Garth the wolf has his very first pole now, making him able to race at next year's million dollars Budweiser Shootout next year, and we're getting ready DW." Wallace says as R-Truth waves the green flag in the air "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING VIRGINIA STYLE BOYS!"

DW says as we're off to the races as I was driving hard passing Josh and Garth early as I was trying to pull away from them as Josh and Garth were trying to stay with me, but I was driving hard as Garth and Josh got to me as we're getting into lap traffic as we're passing cars, just as we're getting to this car saying Mobile one "Look out." I say as Stewart was trying to take us out as I was talking to Josh and Garth "He's ticked, because I threat him to rip his shirt off, and shovel it down his throat if he ever hurts us again." I say as Gath was laughing "You've been hanging with Eve to much Juan." He says as I was laughing "She's crazy, but her craziness does come in handily soon or later." I say as we're now at lap number 120 a hour later as we're heading into the pits as we're getting tiers and fuel as we're out of the pits the yellow came out for Tony Stewart was smoking from his car as he blew his engine as I was looking a the night time as the lights came on over the track "OK, we're now night racing boys." I say as we're enjoying the race moments later on lap number 278 we're racing towards an amazing top three when it was raining as the yellow came out "YELLOW, Come to the pits if it's a red flag coming out or we'll go back racing." Says the pit crew chiefs as the red came out as we're in the pits Josh was first, with Garth in second, and I was in third as the PA man came over the speakers "Your winner, due to rain it's Josh Saints." He says as Josh was smiling as Garth and I were spraying him with champagne as we're looking at everyone as the points putting us back into the top three again Josh, Garth, and I in third woohoo.

After getting back to the trailer after the race Angel smiles at me "Love come to bed, so we can sleep together, and kiss each other." She says smiling at me as I was laughing at Marlene hugging her new toy a stuff little digger doll as she's sleeping "AAAWWW!" Everyone says as we're all off to bed for the next race is to be in Darlington, South Carolina, as some of my friends were going to be there from my church to root for me, as we're going to the Showtime Southern 500.

Unaware that Delilah were give birth to the pups during the race as Josh will have something bigger to celebrate, than racing in the Showtime Southern 500, but he's pups will be bigger news for him.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Seven: SHOWTIME SOUTHERN 500.

Big time, pups, and new friends.


	27. SHOWTIME SOUTHERN 500

We're in Darlington, South Carolina, as Josh is going to become a father, and I won't know about Angel and our new pups till after the race.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: SHOWTIME SOUTHERN 500.

The week went by fast as I was sleeping in bed with Angel next to me as Angel was looking at Delilah "Delilah, can you keep a help with something later?" She asks her as Angel was looking at her "OK with what?" She asks her, as Angel looks at her "I'm going to have to talk to you about it later ok." She says as I was waking up from my sleep "Morning love." I say kissing her on the cheeks as she's smiling at me "Morning to you too, love." She says licking my face as we're getting into South Carolina "Home, I am home." I say as everyone sees a group of humans holding up signs saying (WELCOME HOME JUAN) on them as I was looking at the fans "My friends from Church are here no way." I say as we're getting to the track "Ok, we're here at the track of Darlington Raceway also called to tough to tame, cause of she's name the lady in black, and can cause lots of car crashes, so I'll go and meet my old friends like to come with me Angel."

I say as she's looking at me "Sure thing love." She says as we're getting out of the trailer after parking in the area for the team drivers as we're walking to the group of fans "Hey Juan." Says a man to me as I was walking towards the man "Mikey, how's my friend doing, and Robbie how are you man." I say as they're looking at the wolf behind me looking at them "Juan, who's this little wolf?" Mikey says as I was smiling at him "My love, we have three kids like to meet them." I say as I was calling their names "Heather, Shawn, Marlene, come, and meet you new friends." I say as they're running from the trailer towards them "Hi there my names Heather, this is my brother Shawn, Juan care for us after poachers killed our family and pack, and this is our new sister Marlene." She says as Robbie and Mikey were smiling at them "Nice to meet you all." They say as I was walking towards the garage when Angel and the kids follow me "Garth, Josh, ready to get onto the track." I say as they're looking at me smiling

"YES! Let's lock and load." They say as we're getting onto the track for some laps to get the cars ready for the race." They say as we're getting onto the track for NASCAR Qualifying as we're grabbing the following positions for the race Josh 12th, Garth 27th, and I came in at 40th "OK we're going to go to a café for dinner." Josh says as we're walking towards the trailer and getting everyone ready for dinner as we're heading to a café called Darlington Club Café "Ok we'll have a nice meal together." We say as a lady walks towards us "Hello here's the menus, any drinks." She asks as everyone was getting the same drink "TEA!" Everyone says as we're reading the menu as she came back with the drinks "We'll have the meat specials." Everyone says as she gets the orders and goes to get them for us "OK after dinner we'll get to bed for the huge night race tonight." I say as we're eating the meal Dale Jr. walks into the café with Jeff Gordon "Hello, we're here to pick up the orders for the team." He says as the lady hands him and Gordon the order "Team Special." She says as they're looking at us "Hey Josh, Garth, Juan, see you at the race."

They say walking out of the café after the meal we're walking back to the track towards the trailer to get some sleep Angel was looking at Delilah "I'll like to talk to you in private ok?" She says as Delilah nods her head after everyone's asleep Delilah follows Angel to the garage area "What's this thing you need help with?" She asks her as she's looking at her "I'm going to have more pups and needed help making a little nest in the bed for them, please?" She says as Delilah smiles at her "Ok, after they leave to go racing I'll help you." She says as they walked back towards the trailer to go to bed

The new day came as we're sleeping in for awhile as the day was turning into the cool evening as we're in the pits as PA man comes over the speakers "Please welcome to sing their new hit song I Gotta Feeling, please give it up for The Black Eyed Peas." He says as I was looking at Josh and Garth "They're a great band." I say as they're floating down towards the stage from a blimp saying (TONIGHT'S GONNAA GOOD NIGHT!) As they landed on the stage clapping their hands as all the fans started to clapped their hands, as I was too, and even were all of the NASCAR drivers were having a little fun before the race clapping their hands to the song

I got a feeling... that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
A feeling (woo-hoo!) That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

**[Black Eyed Peas]**  
Tonight's the night... let's live it up  
I got my money... let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it... like "Oh my God!"  
Jump out that sofa... let's get get, crunk!

**[Fergie]**  
I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel, stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out, spaced out, and losin all control  
(Ch-ch-ch-ch...)

**[Black Eyed Peas]**  
Fill up my cup... mazel tov  
Look at her dancin... just take it, off  
Let's paint the town... we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof... and then we'll do it again  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it let's do it  
And do it, and do it (let's live it up)  
And do it, and do it  
And do it do it do it  
Let's do it, let's do it  
Let's do it, cause I got a feeling (woo-hoo!)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
A feeling (woo-hoo!) That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

**[Black Eyed Peas]**  
Tonight's the night (HEY) let's live it up (let's live it up!)  
I got my money (okay) let's spend it up (let's spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (SMASH IT) like "Oh my God!" (like "Oh my God!")  
Jump out that sofa (c'mon) let's get get, crunk!  
Fill up my cup (DRINK) mazel tov (l'chaim!)  
Look at her dancin (move it move it) just take it, off  
Let's paint the town (PAINT THE TOWN) we'll shut it down (shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof (whoa) and then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it let's do it  
And do it, and do it (let's live it up)  
And do it, and do it  
And do it do it do it  
Let's do it, let's do it  
Let's do it do it do it do it

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top (top top top top)  
Fill the shot, body rock, rock it don't stop (stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock (clock clock clock clock)  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Weeekend get get get with us, you know what we say  
Party every day, pa-pa-pa-party every day

And I'm feeling... that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
A feeling (woo-hoo!) That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Woo-hoo)

After the song was over they started to sing another song "HEY! LET'S GET IT STARTED IN HERE!" They say as they're singing the song

And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...

In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south.

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.

Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and...

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic.

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah.

Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'

After singing that song they're waving to the fans, after the anthem was done we're in our cars ready to get the engines started "Please welcome to say the most famous words in all of motor sports, Will Ferrell." The PA man says as Will Ferrell was waving to the fans "DRIVERS! START YOUR ENGINES!" He says as we're firing up the cars "VVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOMMMM!" DW, DJ, Wallace, and Petty were looking at the skies "Nice night to go racing." They all say as they're watching the cars head onto the track as Delilah and Angel were getting their little bed nest ready for their pups to be born during the race as Angel was looking at Delilah "Thanks for help me." She says as Delilah smiles at her "No problem." She says as they're lying in their nest for the pups to come soon as we're getting around the track for the fifth time a the pace car is now off the track and the Black Eyed Peas wave the green flag together "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOGGITY! LET'S GO RACING TO TOUGH TO TAME STYLE BOYS!"

DW says as we're racing at the to tough to tame track as everyone's holding up signs saying "GO JUAN!" On them as I was racing in 40th, but I'm racing hard and fast with my friends here to cheer me on moments have passed as we're into lap 45 and we're heading into the pits to get fuel and tiers as we're getting onto the track Tony Stewart was racing behind me as he bumps into my car and must me lose as I was trying to save it, but he's coming at me to hit me again as Ryan Newman slams him hard into the wall and brings the yellow out as we're getting into lap 67 now and into the night time now as the lights come on over the track as we're racing like we're trying to get the win, or some points and more fan glory for the team and us as Juan Pablo Montoya was racing hard too "Ok yellows out again for smoke in turn three, that belongs to Tony Raines as we're in lap 156 of the race."

DW Says as the others looked at him "Yes we're getting into the harder parts of the race now with only 178 laps to go now." DJ, Wallace, and Petty say as we're in the pits and moments later on the track again "OK we're back to green to racing with 100 laps to go the Showtime Southern 500." DW says as we're racing hard I was in 10th, with Josh in 4th, Garth in 7th, and Montoya in 2nd, as we're getting into the deeper part of the night race as we're getting into the pits "GAS AND GO!" We're saying to the team as the tiers were still fresh from a few laps ago as we're getting onto the track again "Juan Conde, leads them out of pit road just as the yellow comes out with now 59 laps to go in the night race here in Darlington, South Carolina." DW says as we're getting into position for the double restart

meanwhile Delilah and Angel have just giving birth to their new pups "Delilah they're beautiful." Angel says as Delilah sees the little boy pup yelping "AAWW, he's so cute." She says as Angel was looking at her "He's going to be name Victor." Angel says as Delilah looks at her "I'll name these huh, keiko for the girl and for the boy huh, dylan." She says as they're sleeping with their pups near to as the race was still going on strong "We're now 5 laps from the end of the race as Juan Pablo Montoya is out in front and we're now with only two laps to go as Josh and Garth are getting into the front with Montoya as Juan's behind them as we're getting into the final lap of the Showtime Southern 500 as Juan Pablo Montoya's going to win the race, Josh is 2nd, Garth 3rd, and Juan's coming in at 4th in his home state coming in front of his friends here." DW says as we're all walking towards the trailer we're walking into the trailer to see Delilah and Angel sleeping with pups next to them "AAAWWW Josh you're a father and the pups of yours are so precious." I say as he's smiling at me "Your love had a pup too Juan." HE says as I was looking at the little boy next to her drinking her milk "AAAAAWWW, so cute." I say both Delilah and Angel see Josh and I kissing our little pups good night as I was looking at Angel "He's precious." I say kissing her as I was laying next to her "We're off for Dover International Speedway, for the next race, and it is the Dover 400." I say as Delilah looks at Josh "Say hi to your kids dylan and Keiko." She says as Angel looks at me "Say hi to Victor." She says licking him clean as Marlene was smiling at her little brother "I'm a big sis." She says yawning and going to sleep as we're all sleeping now on the road to Dover, Delaware, as the new pups are so cute as they are.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Road To The DOVER 400.

DOVER HERE WE COME!

But First we'll spend the day having some fun planned for the Alpha and Omega mothers WOOHOO!


	28. The Road To The Dover 400

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Road To The DOVER 400.

The day after the SHOWTIME SOUTHERN 500, as Humphrey, Garth, Josh, Can-do, Hutch, Hawk, Jeff, and Winston, were all watching me walked out of the trailer after getting to Charleston, South Carolina as I was walking from my family "Where's Juan going?" Winston asks the others as they're looking at me walking towards a bus and getting into it as Humphrey gotten off the trailer and runs towards the bus, but it takes off as he gets back onto the trailer "Let's follow him." Humphrey says as Garth pats him on the back "Now you're talking." He says as they're following me with josh driving the trailer as they see I was at a place called Joe Riley Jr. Park and they follow me as I was getting to the gate of the park where someone sees me walking up towards the gate "Juan my good old man, what's shaking?" The man asks me as I was looking at him "Derek my man, haven't seen you in ages, and how's the team doing this year?" I ask him as he's smiling at me "The Charleston River dogs are now 15-6 in second place with a game tonight."

He says as I was looking at him "GOOD!" I say grabbing my wallet "I'll like to buy thirdly tickets to tonight's game." I'd say handing him 300 dollars and smiled at him "NASCAR's going good for me." I say as he's hugging me "No keep your money it's on the house for one of my best employees I had in the past, we all miss you working here Juan." He says as he hands me the tickets "Tonight's Mother's night with the special deals of the mom's get free drinks and food for the first five innings." He says as I was smiling at him "Good, see you tonight man, and you'll get to meet my love and our kids." I say walking off towards the gate where I saw "Josh, what are you all doing here?" I'd asks them as Josh was looking at me "So, you're treating us all to a baseball game?" he asks me as I was looking at him "Yes, I used to worked here in the past, and it was a fun job, but I'd left for Canada, after the last year of working here, then my life change for the best."

I say placing the tickets in my pocket as we're walking towards the trailer as Angel, Jasmine, Amy, Eve, Kate, Lilly, Anna, Lela, and Delilah were all looking around the empty trailer as we're walking into the trailer and I was smiling at my love as I was holding the tickets in the air "We're going to a baseball game tonight, it's their Mother's Day special." I say as Angel looks at me "What's Mother's Day?" She asks me as I was looking at her and told her and the other moms about it, after learning about Mothers' Day, we're all walking towards a day spa as I was looking at the mothers "Ok you all get to go here for the day, we'll go looked around, and we'll meet you all here to walked towards the ball park for the game." I say as we're all going around the town looking at the store as a man at a store sees Josh, Garth, and I walking past his store "Well, if it isn't the NASCAR drivers, come in, come into my store, and feel free to look around." HE says as we're looking around his store as I was looking at him "I'll like to buy this ruby diamond necklace." I say as he's looking at me

"Good choice it's a fine necklace for someone you love, or just a gift." He says as the pups were looking at him "Yes we're getting it for out mom." They say was I was smiling at the nice man "yes it's for my love Angel." I say as he's smiling at me "I'll place it into a nice little box for you sir." He says to me as we're getting the necklace the others were buying necklaces for their loves too as we're getting back to the spa a few hours later as out loves were done with their spa treatments "We're so happy about the spa treatments." They say as we're walking towards the ball park for the baseball game as we're getting to the ball park a little early we're I'd hand the man at the gate our tickets as we're entering the park my old friend Derek sees me "Juan, you're here early as always who's these with you?" He asks me as I was looking at him

"These are my new friends Josh Saints, wolves Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, Kate, Winston, Eve, Tony, and everyone else plus my love Angel and our kids." I say as she's walking towards my old boss and friend "Hi my names Angel." She says as she's smiling at him "How do you know Juan?" She asks him as he's smiling at her "He used to work here, he was one of the best I'd ever seen in the old days, he always did his job, but whenever he wasn't doing his job he was helping people to their seats, find the rest rooms, and find the food stand to get their food and drinks." He says as we're walking to our seats as we're getting to our seats as we're seating down the fans started to walked towards their seats as the time was 6:50 as the PA man was walking around and spots me "Juan Conde, lone time no see, and how's it hanging?"

He asks me as I was smiling at him "Hey Carrington." I say as he's looking at the wolves as I was looking at him "Meet my love Angel, our kids Heather, Shawn, Marlene, and Victor." I say as I was looking at the others "Josh Saints, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Winston, Eve, and the others." I say as he's smiling at me "Enjoy the game he say as he was walking onto the field "And now the starting line-up for you Charleston River Dogs." He say as the fans all cheer as he says the names, after the line-ups, the anthem, and the first pitch the game was underway with the first better coming up to bat as Garth sees me waving to someone as he's walking towards and our lower level seats "Yes sir, huh?" He says as I was smiling at me "Well, my old friend Juan, and what can I get for you and your friends here?" He asks me as I was smiling at her "Hot dogs, corn dogs, nachos, and sodas for all of us."

I say as I was smiling at him as he's writing the order down "Ok, be back with the orders." He says as his walks off I was watching the game as a foul ball was coming our way and I'd went for it, but a man in front of us tried to grabbed the ball too as it hits his hands and lands in my hands as I was looking at the ball "Good catch and," Just then "NO NOT YOU!" He says as he's looking at Angel as I was handing the ball to the kids next to him "It's alright we're here for the game, and that's balls for your kid." I say as he's smiling at me "Thanks." He says as my old friend came with the orders and I'd paid him as we're eating the food "CRACK!" I'd stood up as Eve and Winston sees me and all the others fans cheering as the ball flies over the wall "WE"RE GOING DEEP!" Shouts the PA man as the scores as River Dogs two and the visiting Rome Braves Zero after the first four innings went by I was looking at Angel smiling as the PA man comes over the speakers "Ok we've got a special message from Juan to Angel on the jumbo screen." He says as Angel reads it (look at me and the kids) She does and sees us holding a necklace for her as she's crying "My Mother's Day gift?" She asks me and the kids "Yes!" We're shouting as I'd put it on her and see licks my face as the fans all around the park "AAAAAWWWW!"

Everyone says as we're smiling at each other as the game got into the eighth inning of the game the score was tied at four each as the River Dogs strike out to go into the ninth inning as the Braves got three outs and the River Dogs were sending up a pitch hitter "Now batting number 39 Ryan Hart." Carrington says as the pitcher threw a fastball and "SMACK!" I'd jumped out of my seat as Eve hears me "IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE!" I'd shouted as the ball flies over the score board in left field as the fans all cheered as the PA man says "WE"RE GOING DEEP!" the PA man says as I was clapping my hands for the team Angel was clapping her paws together as the team won and we're walking off for the trailer as we've got to the trailer we're going to bed as we're on the road for Dover, Delaware, and the DOVER 400.

Next Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Nine: DOVER 400.


	29. DOVER 400

In this new chapter, I'll steal Tony Stewart's brand new Chevy car, get into a high speed chase with police, and Newman joins the team with his wolf lover, and their kids too.

ENJOY!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: DOVER 400.

We're now in Dover, Delaware, as we're getting to the track, after hearing that the NASCAR Qualifying was rained out, as we're getting to the parking spot of us I see Ryan Newman yelling at Tony Stewart "We've got some trouble everyone." I say as everyone sees Newman punch Stewart in the face knocking him out as he's walking off crying a little "HEY RYAN!" I say as he's looking at me needed a hand?" I ask him as he's looking at me "Lost my ride, my job, and my sponsor, and my ride for the year." He says as I was looking at him "I'd got another car with my, I own a car, and you'll like to drive it this weekend for a race out to see if you can drive for the BUD LIGHT LIME car." I say as he's looking at me "THANKS JUAN!" HE says as we're getting to the garage and I'd reveal the red and yellow car with sliver flames on it "Car number 95." I say as he's looking at it "WOO! What a ride." He says as I was handing him his new hamlet "Welcome to the team Ryan." I say as he's looking at me "Tony used me to get you and Angel to split." He told me as I was looking at him "Oh, what's this?" I ask him holding a set of keys "NO WAY! You've got Stewart's car keys, and he's going to flip if anyone driver his brand new Chevy I like that idea crash his car."

He says as we're walking towards the cars to get the race cars onto the track as we're getting onto the track Stewart's looking at his race car, not knowing someone's going to make his day like hell "HEY Stewart." I say as he turns around and sees Newman wearing his new gears "See you out there BITCH!" He says to him as we're getting the cars line-up the PA man comes over the speakers "Please welcome to sing their hit song Know Your Enemy, give it up for Green Day." He says as Green Day was on the stage singing their song

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Well, violence is an energy, wah hey

Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Well, burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
[| From: . |]  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

The insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes  
Sing!

Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, from here to eternity, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, silence is the enemy so gimme gimme revolution!

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul

After the song we're getting into the race cars as I was talking to Newman "Ready Newman?" I asks him as he's talking back to me "Ready to take the no good son of a," Just then "WOAH, OK Newman keep it real." I say as we're waiting for the words as the PA man came over the speakers "Please welcome to give the commands to the driver Actor Chris Rock." He says as Chris was looking at the fans, the cars, and the people all around the pit lane "DRIVERS START YOU ENGINES OR ELSE!" He says as we're starting our cars up "VVVVRRRROOOOOMMMMMM!" The cars coming to life as we're getting onto the track "DW, Rusty Wallace, DJ, and myself Kyle Petty here on a glorious Sunday afternoon for NASCAR Sprint Cup racing at the Monster Mile Dover International Speedway." Petty says as he's looking at Wallace

"Wallace we've got some good race cars today, Montoya coming off that win last time at Darlington, AJ Allmandinger's car is tune up nicely, and also new driver James Goodwin making his NASCAR debut today here at his hometown track." Petty says as Wallace was smiling at him and the others "Right you are man, we're going to have a fun time here today, racing for a total of 330 laps, DW we're about to go racing, and were you pulled these levels back one more time?" He asks him as we're reaching the starting line Green Day waving the flag "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING MONSTER MILE STYLE BOYS!" DW says as we're racing from the start point of the race as we're getting into the first few laps of the race moments later we're on lap number 45 going into the pits as Stewart was leaving the pits stops on purpose "What's this bitch doing." I say as he's driving off sticking his middle finger out of the driver side of his car as I was laughing "I have his car keys, no worries, and we're get him back on way or another." I say as we're back on the track Stewart was coming my way as I was getting back onto the track he came at me, but I'd pull on the breaks and turn fast as I was out of his way "CRASH!" He hits the wall losing his engine as I was laughing "Miss with me, you get you engine ripped out of your car, and you're going to have a lost shovel down your throat."

I say as Eve hears "Juan, please stop spending so much time with Eve?" Garth asks me "Why, she's a good teacher on making threats, and keeping them." I say as we're under yellow for the crash as I was laughing about it as we're getting into lap number 134 and the race is getting harder on some of the drivers as I was getting a little worn out from the race, but I'd reach for the energy drink in my cup holder and drink some of it as I was getting into the pits for gas only as we're back onto the track I was in 5th place behind Jeff Gordon as we're racing as I was drafting with him to get to the front as we're getting into lap 145 Jeff and I were in front of the pack as we're drafting together as one I'd passed him in turn three as Josh and Garth were passing him too "We're getting into the lap traffic Juan." Angel says as I was passing cars after cars getting into a 4 second lead as DW was looking at the race from his place in the Hollywood Hotel "Juan Conde's on a roll, but here's comes Newman, with Garth, and Josh as well as we're getting into the later part of the race with we're now on lap number 200 with only 130 laps left to go in this race now." He says as we're racing for the win and points as we're getting into the pits to get fuel and tiers "Ok we're going to get more gas in about 56 laps."

Angel says to me as I was back on the track first when the yellow comes out for "Debris in turn three as Kevin Harvick has trouble with his car." DW says as we're getting onto the pit lane again for more service "Ok let's get out there and race." I say as we're back on the track getting line-up to go to green as we're back to racing again we're going at all fast with Newman in the lead as I was in 13th, Josh in 3rd, and Garth in 7th we're racing for the points hard as Tony Stewart was looking around the garage area and his trailer "DAMN! Lost my car keys again." He says as he's walking to his bed looking at the race on the TV "Maybe it was a bad idea to fire Newman he's out there leading the race." He says as we're going at it with 100 laps to go and Stewart walks out of his trailer "I'll go get a hotdog and go to the hotel nearby to get some rest." He says as I was in 6th now with Newman still in the lead with Josh in 2nd, and Garth in 3rd, as we're coming down to the final 50 laps

"Yellows out for smoke on the track, red flags might come out, and there's the red flag." Winston says to us all as we're stopped at the back straightaway of the track while they're cleaning up the oil and gas leak on the track we're drink our drinks as I was laughing "Good drinks, we'll have to get some more for the next few races, and just in case we're in more red flags." I say as Garth, Newman, and Josh were laughing at my joke "Good one, we're going to do that, after the race, and Juan crash Stewart's car." He says as I was laughing "DEAL!" I say after the red flag lasted for about a hour we're back under yellow now with 30 laps to go in the DOVER 400 as we're getting to the pits for more fuel and tiers we're all now in the top five Newman 1st, Josh 2nd, Garth in 3rd, and I'm in 4th as we're getting back to green flag racing again "Ok we're back to racing here at Dover with the cars to beat are on fire."

DW says as we're racing for the points to stay as the team to beat this NASCAR season as we're racing, moments later we're on the final five laps of the race as we're leaving the pits under yellow and DW was so stunned by the huge crash "Martin, Johnson, and the Bush brothers are out of the race as we're going to the green, white, checker finish here at Dover." He says as the flag was waved we're racing for the lap three laps I was in first as Josh and Garth both passed me, but Newman and I'd started to drafted together as we're on the final lap now into the first two turns "Juan Conde and Ryan Newman are trying to get passed the leader Josh Saints, but wait a minute Newman and Juan just passed them on the last turn and Newman wins the DOVER 400, and Newman may have found a new team to driver for." DW says as Josh and I were pointing our thumbs up to him for the good win after victory lane we're getting back to the trailer everyone's turning the TV on as Angel was looking for me "WAIT! Where's Juan?" Angel asks everyone as they're laughing

"OH DAMN!" They're shouting as Angel sees the news on the TV as she also sees me driving Tony Stewart's car being chased by tons of police cars "We're sorry to interrupt you TV show, but we've got some breaking news NASCAR driver Juan Conde it's in a high speed chase with the Dover Country Police after carjacking Tony Stewart brand new Chevy." She says as Angel was looking at everyone "Juan did it, he's going to make that no good bitch pay for what he tell to do to him, us, the team, and you Angel." Newman says as he's smiling at the TV news as they're watching the news "We're live from the interstate of Dover, but he's going at speeds of 120 MPH, now he's making a U-turn onto the interstate's other onramp as he's speeding back towards the race track as everyone gotten out of the trailer to see where I was going with the car I stole from Stewart as they see me driving it on the trace having all of the police cars chase me like we're in a NASCAR race "WOOHOO! Juan you rock!" Newman says as Tony Stewart was walking towards them and sees "OH COME ON!" He says as he sees me driving his brand new Chevy car "That car cost me a whole lot of money."

He says as he's watching me being chase around the track at speeds of 140 to 180 MPH as Stewart was looking at Josh and Newman "PAY BACK?" He asks them as they're smiling at him "YES!" They say as Stewart sees me turning on the pit lane area and river it right into his race car head on, but I'd jumped out of the car first and his car and his race car were now on fire "OH COME ON!" Stewart says as I was running from the police as they've finally got me "You going to jail buddy." They say as I was laughing about the whole thing "WORTH IT!" I say as Stewart walks up "Officers, I'm not going to press any charges on him, and please let him go." Stewart says as the officers left me go and left as Stewart was looking at me "Well, I'd tried to break you up with someone you love, and you go and destroy something I love, fair enough." He says looking at me "Sorry about everything." He says as I was hugging him "Next time, think about the idea first, if not I'll take you car, do that whole thing over again, and this time I'll hit you with your car." I say as Eve was looking at Garth laughing "Crazy like Eve." He says as Eve was looking at me "REALLY?"

Eve says as Garth was looking at her "OPPS!" HE says as Eve's chasing him towards the trailer "Ok, we've got to get going to the trailer, before Eve kills Garth right before the next race, and Newman you're on the team." Josh and I both say to him as we're all getting onto the trailer and going to be as another wolf walks on to us "Hi Newman love." She says as Newman was looking at us "Please meet my love Kesha." He says as we're smiling at her "Come on we've got to get to the next race." I say as we're on the trailer Ryan and Kesha were kissing each other as their pups ran into the trailer too "DADDY!" They say as Newman picks them up "Bart, Crimson, and Gregg, bed time." He says as they're sleeping together as everyone's sleeping now for the next race

Next Chapter

Chapter Thridy: SHOWDOWN and ALL-STAR RACE!

We're off for the Charlotte Motor Speedway, the All-Start weekend, and more fun.


	30. SHOWDOWN and ALLSTAR RACE

Chapter Thirdly: SHOWDOWN and ALL-STAR RACE!

The week was going strong as we're now in Charlotte, NC, for the NASCAR Sprint Cup Showdown and All-Star race everyone's waking up from their sleep to see Ryan was hugging his love as everyone was looking at him "So Ryan, how did you two meet?" Both Josh and I ask him as he's looking at us "I'll tell you all the story of how we met." He says as everyone was gathering around him to hear his story as Ryan Newman looks at everyone "Ok here's the story of how Kesha and I met." He says as he was telling his story "It was a warm and beautiful day in Jasper Park, Canada." He says as he's looking at everyone "This story takes place a few years back in Jasper Park, Canada, as I was on vacation from NASCAR." He says as he starts telling his story to everyone

Newman's story

"It's beautiful here." He says as he's walking looking at the water shining in the sunlight as he's walking towards the lake "WOW! Look at these animals." He says to himself taking photos of the animals drinking from the lake as he hears gunshots in the surrounding "BANG!" Ryan gets up from his photo place and walks towards the area of the gun shots to see a female wolf was limping in pain as he runs towards her "You're Ok?" He asks her, as he sees a gunshot wound in her side "I'm hurt, poachers are trying to kill me for my fur." She says as Newman looks at her and then came a voce "This way." Says one of the poachers as Newman picks the wolf up and starts to rub towards his log cabin as he's in his log cabin the poachers all ran the other way, thinking she's running from them "Ok, you're going to be safe." He says grabbing his first aid-kit, spraying her wounded side with the first-aid spray, rubbing cream on it, and wrapping her from side to side to keep the blood from coming out "There, that will take the blood from coming out." He says as the female wolf was looking at him "Why were a human like you ever care for a wolf like me?"

She asks him as he's smiling at her "I'm a good human, that's what a good human does and you're going to be alright." He says grabbing a bowl of water, a plate of food, placing it in front of her, and placing a pillow on the couch "You can stay here with me, till you're healed." He says as she's looking at him "Thanks for saving me." She says as Newman was yawning "No problem." He says as he smiles at her "My names Ryan Newman." What's yours?" He asks her as she's smiling at him "Kesha.' She says as Newman smiles at her "Kesha, that's a beautiful name." He says as he's walking towards her, taking the empty bowl and plate from her, cleaning the kitchen, and grabbing her placing her on the couch covering her with a blanket kissing her on the forehead "Goodnight Kesha."

He says as he walks off for his room as Kesha smiles at him "Goodnight Ryan." She says as she's going to bed as Newman was in his room just taking his shirt off, unaware that someone was watching him get into bed with only his shorts on as he's about to turn the light off he sees the door open and sees no one "Who's there?" He says as he sees the female wolf getting onto his bed "OH! Kesha, what are you," Just then she kisses him on the lips "MMM! That's for saving me, and I'm falling in love with you Ryan." She says smiling at him as he's smiling at her "Come on, let's go to bed." He says patting a empty spot on his bed as Kesha gets next to him as he cover both of they up for the night as they're holding each other "Kesha, I love you." He says as she's blushing and licks him face "I love you, too." She says

End of the story

Everyone's looking at him and Kesha, as both Angel and Delilah were looking at her "You're lucky to have a good man like him." They both say as they're smiling at their mates "We're lucky to have out mates, too." They say as everyone's looking at Josh, Garth, and I walking with Newman to our cars as we're getting ready for the NASCAR Qualifying as we're getting to the area to qualify for both races we're watching the other drivers do theirs first as we're getting ready to go onto the track "Josh Saints going onto the track now, doing his first two laps, now off for the pit stop part, his team's topping him off with gas, and he's back onto the track as he's oh my, he's going, going, going to, he's on the pole." DW says as Wallace was smiling at the time and he beats Dale Jr. as Garth and Juan is going to be the last two to go." He says as later on Garth and I'd grabbed the last of the top five staring spots where it is Josh in first, Dale Jr.2nd, Newman 3rd, Garth 4th, and I came in 5th as we're getting into the garage to park the cars for now as I was walking towards a empty trailer as I was inside it grabbing a new racing suite as I was getting the information from someone as Josh and the others were looking for me as I was in the helicopter heading for Iowa and the NASCAR Nationwide race as Josh and the others watched a helicopter fly off as I was getting into Iowa for the Iowa 250 at Iowa Speedway "Let's turn the TV on."

Josh says as everyone sees Josh turning the TV as I was on the TV "Juan Conde, Dale Jr., Mark Martin, and Kyle Bush are here with three other NASCAR Sprint Cup drivers to race in the Iowa 250 today as we're getting ready to start the race." Says a man looking at the others "Hi there NASCAR fans, I'm Frank Rivers, here with Jeff Collins, Jack Brown, and Michelle Smith as we're bringing you live coverage of the NASCAR Nationwide race." Frank says as we're getting ready "Please welcome to say the words we're here to heard live by VIA satellite from Charlotte, NC, give it up for NASCAR driver Kurt Bush." The PA man says as Bush was on the screen "DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES!" He says as we're firing up the engines as we're on the track Josh was looking at Angel who's looking at the race as we're on the track going green moments later "Juan Conde starts in 43rd place now he's on fire going to 34 on the first three laps as we're watching this driver closing let's go to his Taco Bell in cam as we're on board with Juan Conde Driving the number 7 car tonight for JR's Motor Sports as we're going green here at Iowa Speedway." He says as the race was underway with me starting in last, as I was racing the first NASCAR Nationwide race of my career as the race gotten to lap 100 after two pit stops I was in 12th, as Kyle Bush and Mark Martin were in the lead as we're getting into the final 12 laps of the race I was getting into the top five finally as we're under yellow Josh sees Angel looking at the on-board cam which shows me talking to the broadcasters "Juan you're racing tomorrow too, if your wife sees you racing tonight, what were you tell her?"

They ask me as I was laughing "I'll tell her the truth, because she may be watching this race, and I'll never like to lie to her she may just kill me." I say as we're back to green with five laps to go as I was in 3rd, as Kyle and Martin both bumped into each other and sprung out as I'd miss both of them somehow and "Fans all around this track are waving flags with Juan's name on them and car number from the NASCAR Sprint Cup series, because he has won the race as he's going to victory lane." They say as I was doing donuts on the track Heather was cheering "DAD WON!" She says as I was getting into victory lane and was welcome with beer, soda, confetti, and my crew as we're so happy as I was talking to a man from Wal-Mart as we're walking to the helicopter, we enter it and toke off for Charlotte, NC, as we're talking about a deal we're landing at the track where Josh and the others see us getting off the copter talking "OK, we're see you in the morning to ink a deal to drive for Wal-Mart in the Coke 600."

He says as we're shaking hands and I'd turn to see Angel looking at me as I was looking at her "Love, time to go to bed." She says as we're getting to bed she's looking into my brown eyes and she's not smiling anymore "Promise me one thing, if you ever go to do a double race weekend, let me know first, or I'll rip your shirt off and," Just then "You're right Garth I'm spending too much time with Eve." I say as everyone's laughing as Eve was looking at me "HA HA! Very funny." She says as we're all going to bed Angel licks my face and places a paw on my face as she can see in the dark as she's looking at the claw marks on my face "I'm so sorry, I'd didn't mean to claw you like that, and I still love you." She whispers to me as she closed her eyes, then felt a hand on her face "It's ok love, I love you too, and I'll always be here with you." I say as we're sleeping for the next day it's to bring two races in one night

The next day came as I was signing the papers to make Wal-Mart my new sponsor as Bud Light was going to go with a new driver to driver for them as the new driver was a wolf by the name of Randy as he's walking from the garage area of Stewart/Hass Racing I'd walked towards him "Good luck tonight." I say as he's looking at me "Same to you." He says as we're getting into our cars and ready to do the Showdown race as the fans were all cheering for the fun "Please welcome to say the most famous words in all of motor sports, please give it up for Taylor swift." The PA man says as the fans all cheered for her "DRIVERS START YOU ENGINES!" She says as we're firing up the cars "VVVVVVVRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM!" As we're getting onto the track DW was smiling at the sight "Welcome to the NASCASR Sprint Cup Showdown and All-Star race weekend." He says as we're on the track getting ready to go green as the other broadcasters all looking at the race "Rusty Wallace here, with Kyle Petty, and good old DW as we're going to go 100 laps, then the fans vote on the last five cars into the All-Stars race after this where we're going to do 4 races all of 25 laps, then the big one of 100 laps for two million dollars." Wallace says as we're coming around the turn to start the race as the green flag was waved "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING MADMAN STYLE BOYS!"

DW says as we're racing for the fun of it, with no pints were on the line as we're into the first 25 laps we're racing us we're in the pits as we're leaving the pits Josh and Garth were running in the top ten as I was in the front with Smoke on my bumper as I was in the lead within moments Smoke was bumping me trying to get me lose, but Randy the new driver making his debut bumps into him after Dale Jr., got him lose and sends all three of them into the wall, after Stewart and Dale Jr., were out of their car to see Randy was still in his car as Dale Jr., helps him out of the car "Thanks man." He says as Smoke was looking at Randy "YOU'RE FIRED!" He says as he's fighting with him as Dale Jr., steps in I did it ok Smoke." He says as Stewart was looking at him "You're costing us money in this race, nice going wolf, and/or so I say worthless bitch." He says as the wolf bites his arm as dale Jr. punches Stewart in the face knocking him out as Randy was getting to the garage area to talk to Stewart, but was greeting with a kick to the face as Stewart looks at him knock out as he takes everything and leaves for the rest of the week "Stewart, Dale Jr., and new comer Randy are gone from the race."

DW says as we're in the final two laps of the race as I was in the lead after getting the one to go the yellow comes out for mart Martin as his car engine blows "Juan wins the showdown race, but the fun was only began.' DW says as we're getting into the pits with Josh and Garth behind me as we're lining the cars up "Ok we're going to vote for the last five drivers to make the field of 24 cars." DW says as the fans were voting for their drivers to start the All-Star race after a hour has passed "Now for the final five drivers who made the field of 25 drivers and they're Dale Jr., Ryan Newman, Tony Stewart, Jeff Green, and Nick Wilder." The Pa man says as we're getting ready for the four races "The cars on back on the track as we're getting ready to go 25 laps for three races, after the first two races the field will be cut to fifteen cars." DW says as we're getting ready to go green "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY, LET'S GO RACING ALL-STAR STYLE BOYS!" DW says as we're racing the race as we're racing for the fun of it and the fans were all taking photos of the race after the first ten laps I was in the lead with Josh passing me as Garth was also passing me as I was now in third place, but the race wasn't over yet as I was passing Garth with 3 laps to go after the pit stops on lap 18, "Juan Conde passes Garth, now he's aiming for Josh, and he's going to try to pass him on the final lap as Juan tries, but can't for the yellow comes out for Green into the wall Josh wins race number one."

DW Says as we're getting into the pits to get the cars tune-up and ready for race number two "Juan Conde has finish second in the first race, now we're back on the track as they green flag is out to start the second race of the All-Star race." DW says as we're back to racing with me in second, Garth in third, and Josh in first as we're racing in the second race Josh was in the lead as I was being passed by Garth, then Newman was coming into view of my car as we're racing for third and fourth as DW was loving the battle "Juan and Newman battling it out for third and fourth, as Garth's trying to passed Josh as we're getting into alp number 5 here in the second race out of four here at the All-Star race." DW says as I was leaving Newman behind me and driving after Garth, as I was getting to Garth's car he's moving his car to block me from passing him, but as I was drafting him he goes to the side of Josh's car and gets next to him as I was drafting with Josh making him and I get pass Garth, as Garth was not happy as I was passing Josh for the lead as he was trying to get towards us, Newman passes him by and gets in front of him "Garth drafted me, we'll get close to them, and you'll pass Josh and Juan, if not we're try it again in the next race." He says as Garth was smiling at the idea "Good idea Newman, let's do this, and get to the front of this so called All-Star race." He says as Newman was leading him to the battle for the lead as Josh and I were both battling it out as DW sees the two cars moving up fast "Garth and Newman are drafting together, they're coming up fast, and are looking for the lead."

DW says as he last lap came, as Garth was passing Josh, but I'd blocked him and "Juan Conde will win the race, and he's going to start first in the next race." Wallace says as everyone lines their cars up in the pits as we're getting everything tune-ups as we're back on the track "Race number three will also have 25 laps." DW says as we're getting back to green as we're racing with me in first, followed by Garth in 2nd, Josh in 3rd, and Newman in 4th, as the first ten laps are already gone and the yellow flag comes out "OH NO! The Bush Brothers are in the wall, they'll take their cars to the garage, and are out of this race." Wallace and Petty say as we're under the yellow flag with a chance to pit for two tiers, but I was taking another gamble like back in Texas and the Samsung Mobile 500 as I was in the lead, then back to green with three to go as I was in the lead as I was crossing the line to get the white flag, the yellow came out for Stewart's engine blew as I was coming around turns number three and four "HUH HUSTON WE'RE OUT OF GAS!" I say as I was coming to the finish line to get the checker flag with no fuel in my gas tank as the fans all cheered "Juan wins on another gas gamble call." DW, Wallace, and Petty say as I was in the pits getting more fuel and fresh tiers as the others were getting ready for the 100 laps race for the two million dollars prize

"We're now getting ready for the big 100 lap shootout for the two million dollars prize, remember no points on the line, and next we'll be staying here for the whole week, because of the Coke 6oo happens here too." DW says as we're getting ready to go racing again as we're on the track the fifteen cars are ready to go for the millions on the line "GREEN! GREEN! GREEN! GREEN! GREEN! GREEN!" Says all of the crew chiefs as we're all racing again as the fans all cheered taking photos of the race again some more "Juan Conde's in the lead, but here comes Garth, as he passes Juan we're under the yellow as Newman's car blows it's engine." DW says as Newman came over the radio "ENGINE'S DEAD!" He says as he's driving towards the garage "Newman's car it's done for." Wallace says as we're getting into the pits as we're out of the pits Garth's car stall on pit lane as I'd bumped him onto the track and it starts back up "Thanks Juan." He says as I was laughing "NP Friend." I say as we're racing again with Garth and I in the rear of the pack as we're back racing moments later as we're getting into the final 25 laps to go I was running smoothly until "BANG!" I'd look and see my engine had caught on fire "DAMN!" I say as I was driving the car towards the pits where I was trying to get the car towards the fire team, but I was out of luck, and I'd toke everything off and was trying to get out as fast as I could "Jimmy Johnson's pit crew it's helping Juan out of his flaming car."

DW says as I was looking at the people cheering for them and me as I was walking towards the infield care center "Juan Conde it's out of the race." DW says moments later "Garth has won the two million dollars prize, and the glory of begin called a All-Star." Wallace, Petty, and DW say as I he's in victory lane partying like a rock star as I was walking towards the trailer when Angel sees me walking back to the trailer as fans were walking towards me "Please, may we have your autographs?" They asks me as I was smiling at them "Sure." I say signing all of their stuff for them as I was smiling at them "Ok have a great night, see you in a week at the Coke 600." I say as I'd walked into the trailer I'd jumped into bed and looked up in time to see Angel jumping into bed and smiling at me "Juan, Victor like to see you." She says as Victor was smiling at me "Daddy." He says as I was smiling at him "Son, I love you, and," Just then "WOOHOO!" Josh says as everyone's walking into the trailer "Where's Garth?" Everyone ask as Garth walks into the trailer "I'd have supplies for you all." He says as we're looking at him "What is it?" We ask him as he's smiling at us "Follow me." He says as we're walking with him towards a huge RV "This baby comes with climate control rooms huge enough for wolves and humans." He says as he's smiling at us "It only cost me one million dollars to have it made, now the last millions will be use for this." He says as he's showing us new racing outfits for all of us, a hot tub/Jacuzzi for everyone can use, new car paint jobs, and this brand new minibus." He says as he's smiling at us "I'd use it on everyone can race, sleep, ride this trailer, and have fun in style." He says as we're all getting into the new RV and getting ready to go to bed as we're getting into the hot tub/ Jacuzzi first for awhile after an hour everyone's asleep as we're all sleeping for the next race as everyone thinks Garth lost his mind about the money, but has great taste in style right?

Next Chapter

Chapter Thirdly-One: COKE 600.

COKE 600, racing a very long race, and new friends.


	31. INDY 500 and The COCACOLA 600

Chapter Thirdly-One: INDY 500 And The COCA-COLA 600.

A week has passed since the All-Star race "Juan my love?" Angel says as she's waking up to see I wasn't there "Where's Juan?" She says to the others "He's not here?" Josh says as everyone's looking around the new RV Garth bought with his winnings from the All-Star race last week as the phone rings Josh answers the phone "Hello Josh saints here, who's calling?" He says as a voice come on the other line "Josh, I'm at the brickyard, and I'd got a helicopter coming for you, and Garth, we've been invited to race in today's running of the 100th, Indy 500." I say as Josh was looking at Garth while he's on his cell phone "OK bye." He says hanging his phone up, as everyone sees him looking at Garth "Garth, get pack man, we're off for the Indy 500, we been invited to race there, then we'll come back here to run the Coca-Cola 600 later tonight." He says as everyone sees Angel looking at him "Good luck you two, so that's what Juan told me about, something before the big race, a warm up race." She says as Delilah looks at her "He's going to be ok." She says as Angel lays on the bed with Marlene and Victor drinking their milk "Ok I'll get some more sleep." She says as everyone else went to watch the race just as Garth and Josh walked towards their ride to the Indy Motor Speedway, after getting to the track they see the cars with their names on them "Josh you're driving a red car with gold and sliver flames man." Garth says as Josh points to Garth's ride "You're driving a black car with purple lighting on it." He says as the both of them see me walking towards my ride of a dark blue car, with silver flames on it, and the sponsor Coca-Cola on it as Josh was smiling "Juan's driving for Coca-Cola." He says as the two of them walked towards me and my ride "Juan, ready to race?" They ask me as I was looking at them "Ready."

I say as we're getting the cars line up for the race starting in the rear together as the people were ready to watch the huge race, "DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES!" a man says as we're firing up the cars "!" We're driving onto the track as three people were talking on the air "Hello there, welcome to the coverage of the INDY 500, and we're glad to bring you the fun of this huge race I am Greg Rivers, here with Kenny Willis, and of course Michelle Hill." He says as we're going around the track getting the cars ready to go racing "Patrick the driving girl is on the pole for today's race, will that help her win today?" Says Willis as Hill looks at him "I'm a girl, but don't bet on it, because we're going to have three of the top NASCAR up and raising starts racing here today driving the number triple zero car is Josh Saints, the points leader in NSCAR, driving the all new triple three car is Garth a great driving wolf, and in the triple eight car is Juan Conde, these cars are going to be use only today, just for fun."

She says as we're getting ready to go greening as the pace car leaves to go into the pits "OK we're ready to start the INDY 500, we're off to the races." River says as the race started with Garth and Josh getting great starts, but I'd started to slow down a little, but got caught up to speed moments later "We're heading into the first three laps of this race with the car out in front, here comes Josh racing for 23rd, as Garth's already off for 20th, but here comes Juan into the mix now." River says as we're driving hard, as back in Charlotte, NC, "GO DADDY!" All of the pups were chatting out loud as we're still racing hard, after the first 45 laps we're heading into the pits as we pitted everyone went to work on the cars "WOW! Juan's going to be the first off of the pits, follow by Josh and Garth." Michelle says as we're still racing under green flag "We're now heading into lap number 123 here, with no caution so far and oh boy, I'd spoke to soon as Carpenter's into the wall."

River says as we're under the yellow I'd talk to my crew chief "Get the pit crew ready, coming in this time, just gas and go for now." I say as we're getting the fuel and tiers, but not me, as we're leaving the pits "WHAT THE HELL!" Josh says as I was only taking fuel as Josh looks up a little and sees dark clouds moving into the area "He's smart." He says as we're getting ready to head back to green flag racing again, "Lap 206 as Juan's still in the lead, but here comes Patrick with Josh and Garth hard on her tail." Michelle says as Patrick was about to pass me, when the yellow came out for rain "Slowdown, caution is out, and it is for rain." Says the pit crew chiefs to everyone driving as we're going around the track a little the rain started to pour down harder as the red flag comes out and we're heading into the pits as the rain started to come down like needles, then everyone back at our RV in Charlotte, NC, sees big stone like rain drops falling down fast and hard as we're running for our lives and everyone was too as everyone and even Angel hears "HAIL is falling here at the INDY Motor Speedway, so Juan Conde's going to win this race, due to rain and extremely bad weather." Rivers says as I was in the garage drinking the milk on TV, than Garth, Josh, and I'd walked towards the helicopters "OK we're leave after it lightens up."

The pilot says after twenty minutes we're off for Charlotte, NC, after a few hours we gotten to the track in time for the roll call after the roll call we're back in the garage area getting the cars ready to go racing "Get the cars line up boys, we're going to have 600 laps tonight." Josh says as we're getting the cars to pit lane as we're starting in the top three with me on the pole, Garth behind me, and Josh in 3rd "Welcome to the longest race in NASCAR history, the Coca-Cola 600, I am DW, here with Kyle Petty, Rusty Wallace, and DJ." He says as the PA man came over the speakers "VRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" The cars are on the track as I was talking to Angel "Angel run a drivers lookup and see if you can see why it's drivers start your engines please?" I ask her as she's looking it up "Yes love, found it, it's a female wolf by the name of Nita, she's racing for Stewart/Hass Racing." She says as I was wondering is she might be told to take me out of the race, as we're coming around the exit of turn 4 the pace car goes into the pits as the green flag waves "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING, COCA-COLA STYLE BOYS!"

DW says as we're racing off towards turn one, as I was driving hard into turn one, Garth was passing Josh, as Dale Jr., was trying to draft with Josh, to passed him past Garth, to get behind him as we're getting into the turns of two and three "The weather was perfect for the race, as long as the air was cool enough, after the first 30 of the 600 laps we're going to race that night I was getting ready to head into the pits, when I'd notice another car behind me as it was the number 39 car "Angel, who's driving the 39 car?" I say as she's looking up the drivers profile "Nita, a wolf, driving for Stewart/Hass Racing." She says as I saw she was having problems getting her car steady, as we're only ten laps from pit stops, I was in the lead, but wanted to help her, so I'd turn the radio to her station "Nita, needed a hand." I say as she came over the station "Who's this and yes I were like some help please." She sasy as I was talking to her again "the names Juan Conde, driver of the number 91 dark red Bud Light car, I'm going to move back from the lead, you hook up with me, and we'll stay together, till we're going into the pits, Ok?" I say as she's coming over the station again "Ok, thanks." She says as I was moving backwards, than she hooks up with me,

"NITA, you're not suppose to hook up with bad guys, he's the one the knock me out cold, and stole my car." Stewart say as I was talking, nope just yelling at him over the radio "Listen here you bitch, you're the one that had, ir so I say force Newman to steal my and my mate's pup Marlene, so I would have to sign the contract of yours, plus you wanted to marry here." I say as Nita yells at smoke "YOU DID WHAT!" She says as I was laughing like (NO YOU DIDN'T!) as she yells to Smoke "Just shut up, you promise to marry me, but you're just a no good low down jerk, or there you are." She says as she moves her car from mines, bumps into Stewart's car, and both cars hit the wall "Trouble in turn one as Nita the new driver of Stewart/Hass Racing has just ran her car into Stewart's car, now no Juan's in the problem as well, as they're going to be out of the race, but what a minute Juan saves his car from hitting the wall, as he and Nita are still on the track." DW, Wallace, and DJ say as the yellow was out "Pit for tiers, gas, and fix the dents." I say as Winston was laughing "Bring it in boys." He says to Garth, Josh, and me, as we're entering the pits "Ok, we're ok with the weather, but we've got word on a huge threat heading this way, Greg." DW says as Greg was live on TV from the Radar room "Yes DW, we're fine for now, but look at this storm system, it has hail in it, winds at 60 MPH, rain fall at about five to eight inches an hour, but also seems to be moving this way, may get here by lap 330 I hope, or lap 289."

He says as the pits stops were finish "Stewart's out of the race, Nita's in 34th, after getting her car fix, as well Juan is going to restart next to her in 33rd, Josh in 2nd, Garth in 1st, and Newman's in third follow by Dale Jr." DW says as we're getting back to green flag racing on lap number 67, we're racing for 120 laps in a row we're making green flag stops "Juan's going to pit first, as Nita follows him as well, now we're watching the radar for the threat for severe weather in the next hour or two." Wallace says as we're now the track "Juan and Nita are down a lap, but the leaders are coming in soon, now we're getting into the lap games for the fuel mileage, now 4 laps after Nita and Juan came in for their stop everyone else comes in for theirs, as Nita's in the lead followed by Juan, with 403 laps remaining in this race." DJ says as we're racing like crazy people "The leaders are now down a lap to the top two cars." DW says as we're racing onward, after 198 more laps "Juan and Nita pitted erailer again, now are in the lead, as Juan's trying to pass Nita, as here comes Mark Martin, another driver who've pitted with them a few laps back, as well has Johnson and Gordon, as Josh and Garth are back in the top ten trying to catch up, in this pace Juan will be the new leader in the standings, with Josh in second, Garth in third, and new driver in the top five of points AJ Allmendinger."

DW says as the yellow flag waves, as I had just passed Nita before the flag came out, but I was hoping to go back to green flag racing "Raines lost his engine." DW says as we're everyone else is in the pits we're staying out "Juan, Nita, Josh, Garth, Newman, Edwards, Menard, and Allmendinger all stayed out this time." DW says as we're back to racing "Ok lap number 324 as the rains falling a little right now, but it will pick up in a short amount of time." DW says as "ALLENDINGER!" DW says as AJ was passing every car in sight as he's breathing down the back bumpers of Nita and me "Allmendinger next to Juan and Nita as they're around the turns of three and four, yellows out, who's the winner?" DW asks the friends of his as we're all breathing hard "WOOHOO! TOO CLOSE TO CALL!" I say as the others were all laughing as DW was watching the repay as the NASCAR officials pulled the red flag out for the rain was falling so hard we're not able to see after we've pitted into the pits and gotten to the garage area "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the Coca-Cola 600, is a three-way tie."

The NASCAR officials all say over the speakers as the replay show us three tie at the same time the yellow light came on "THREE-WAY TIE, THAT'S RACING!" DW says as Nits, Allmendinger, and I were grabbing the trophy and holding it together as I was laughing "To the fans, and the moments of racing like this." I say as Nita was crying a little "What's wrong." I ask her as she's looking at me "Everything, I'd lost my true love years ago to park ranger relocating him, his names Cody, and," just than I'd place a hand of her face and looked at her eyes "Behind you." I say as she turns "CODY?" She says as Cody licks her face "YES, would you marry me?" He says as Nits licks his face "HELL YEAH!" She says as she crying "Thanks Juan." She says as I was looking at her, when Smoke walks up "You're fired." He says as I'd watch as Nita gets on her hid legs, grabbed Smoke by the shirt, looks him in the eyes as the TV crew's catching in on the air as she was yelling at him

"Never do that again to Juan, his friends, love ones, family, or me ever again, or I'll take you and throw you off a bridge down to a icy cold river down below, do I make myself clean?" She says as Smoke was shaking in his boots "Yes mama, I read you clean." he says as he runs off scare of her and her new attitude as Nita and Cody see me walking to them after talking to the boss you can join us on the ro0ad, race for us in the next race, I'd just bought the rights to the number 39 car, now it's going to be sponsor by Bi-Lo's." I say as she's smiling at me "Let's all go to the Rv and get some sleep." Josh sasy as we're walking towards the Rv, after getting into the RV "DADDY!" Marlene, Heather, Shawn, and Victor were all looking at me as I saw Heather and Shawn smiling at me and their mother "MOM, we're going to be parents." They both say as Shawn was smiling "My love Alice, Marco's love Candy, and Aaron's love Heather are going to have pups." They all say as I was smiling "Our kids, becoming parents, we're getting to old, or to young for this." I say as everyone was laughing at my joke. "OK, next stop, Kansas Speedway, and the STP 400." I say as we're all going to sleep for the week was going to be fun driving towards Kansas from Charlotte, NC, to the next great race in Kansas City, Kansas, and morefun awaits us.

Next Chapter

Chapter Thirdly-Two: Kansas Speedway and The STP 400.

Kansas is up next, Nita makes debut with new team driving the new car i bought from Stewart/Hass Racing WOOHOO!


End file.
